Never Fade
by BnyLuv
Summary: Ada said goodbye to the love of her life four years ago, content to exist with the memories. Tony left Portland a broken man, now a very successful architect, he comes back after four years to restore a mansion, and maybe his heart.
1. Chapter 1 - To The Shore

**from the works of Robert Creeley**

**_Air: "The Love of a Woman"_**  
The love of a woman  
is the possibility  
which surrounds her as hair  
her head, as the love of her

follows and describes  
her. But what if  
they die, then there is  
still the aura

left, left sadly, but  
hovers in the air, surely,  
where this had taken place?  
Then sing, of her, of whom

it will be said, he  
sang of her, it was the  
song he made which made her  
happy, so she lived.

* * *

Ada Elizondo walked the shoreline with easy strides. She loved the feel of the cold, soft sand under her feet. The beach had always been her refuge. Her solace in the sea of responsibilities, duties and the endless calls from her father and sisters in need of…something, anything, everything.

Ada felt the weight of the world she usually carried on her shoulders melt away with every step she took on the Lincoln shore. She loved the salty smell in the air, the breeze that played with her hair and the view of the horizon that promised a beautiful sunset.

She had spent the weekend at her favorite pet friendly inn with her best friend, Charlie. The Shih Tzu/Poodle mix had been her loyal friend for six years. He shared with her the delights and the sorrows she had lived over those years. Including the magnificent time spent with him four years ago and most definitely the blackness that overcame her later that year. The many nights she cried herself to sleep because of him, sure that her chest would burst from the pain.

Charlie was the one who, curled up on the couch with his head resting on her knee, gave her the greatest comfort he could offer, a consolatory sigh. He helped her surbive each day by the basic need of a walk and to be fed. He did not allow her to shrivel up and disappear like she wanted. She owed her best friend a lot so she rewarded him with frequent trips to the coast and visits to his favorite pet shop. So here they were again. She had finally emerged from the black, ready to move on. At least that's what she told herself every morning. It was her inner mantra. _Get up, go out, move on._

However, as much as she felt she had left the worst of her sadness behind, she knew she could never forget him. She had put away every remnant of _him _from her apartment. She avoided saying his name. She avoided going to what have been their favorite places. But as much as she wanted to, she could not make the world disappear. _His_ favorite song playing at a restaurant, _his_ favorite movie playing on TV, _his_ favorite cereal staring back at her in the supermarket aisle brought him back. Even her four legged friend betrayed her when he'd perk up at the sound of someone whistling on the street, as if he expected it to be him. Worst of all, she could not shut off her mind or rip him from her heart. He had left his mark, and even after four long years, she could not erase him. He was threaded into her being, and she couldn't tear him out.

So, as she sat on the rocks, looking out at the endless waves, she wondered where he was. What he was doing. Who he was with...this last thought making her cringe. To wonder, no...not wonder, to face the certainty that he HAD most likely moved onto someone else. After all this time, and being who he was, there was no way he was still single. Maybe even married. How she wished to see him just once more. To look into his amber eyes and feel once again like she was the only person in the world that mattered. Because that's how he made her feel. No one else ever looked at her that way.

'Stop this Ada!' she berated herself. 'There is no point in wanting what you can't have. YOU let _him_ go, YOU broke _his_ heart. Now move on. Move on!'

She had been doing so well. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of what if's, it was just too painful. Too dangerous.

With a hopeful heart she watched the sun disappear in the horizon. She took several shots of the sunset and of Charlie chasing waves and barking at seagulls before starting her walk back to the inn.

XXX

Ada returned to her room at around 8pm. She was hungry, but not enough to venture out to a restaurant by herself. After feeding Charlie his dinner, she decided a visit to the market down the street would be more agreeable than enduring the stares of restaurant patrons.

She walked with Charlie to the corner market and tied him to a post outside, silently praying he was there when she returned. She smiled, when a memory burst in of how _he_ would ridicule her for being so overprotective of Charlie. He would say "_Charlie is a big boy you know, he'll be fine"_. But then she would catch him walking back to the front of the store to make sure the 'big boy' was still there. He loved Charlie as much as she, and was equally protective of him if not more so.

Picking up a basket, she walked to the refrigerated isle. She picked up a tub of Greek yogurt and a quart of her favorite treat, Häagen Daz's Rum Raisin. She finished her food selection with fresh blueberries, which she was delighted to see on special. She could could certainly afford to buy blueberries, but her inane habit of seeking bargains at every turn made her giddy at getting _ANYTHING_ on sale. She'd share her "thrifty" vintage purchases with her friends who would "oohh" and "aahh". Even her furry friend had been purchased at a discount. Her best sale purchase ever, hands down!

She made her way to the wine section and selected a chardonnay from the chilled section, basing her choice on the bottle color and label. She was no wine connoisseur so she figured if the bottle looked attractive, she would buy it. She had had found some treasures with that strategy. She picked up some rice crackers and headed to the register.

The young man at the register eyed her with curiosity and smiled. Ada had never thought herself a beauty, and she was sure, never would, however, the way this blue eyed, blonde, beach bum eyed her made her self-conscious to the point of blushing. This of course only made the ogling cashier smile more broadly. He asked if she was visiting. She replied with a shy 'yes'. He asked if she was enjoying her stay. She replied affirmatively again. He asked if she'd like to go to a local pub when his shift was over at 10pm, to enjoy the sounds of a local band he was friends with. She met his gaze whikerying ng to mask her shock, but after a few seconds of recovery, she politely thanked him but made excuses that since she was leaving early the next day, she needed to pack and wanted to turn in early.

He smiled again, with one eyebrow raised and full dimples. The expression made her want to reconsider, but then Charlie barked outside and she was brought back to her sanity. She paid for her purchases and left the store feeling much better than when she came in. She walked with a confident stride and relished the feel of the wind in her hair turning to smile at passersby. She made it back to her room, plated her snack, set up her favorite movie, North &amp; South, and settled on the sofa with Charlie by her side.

Ada awoke to a black screen. After having indulged in two glasses of wine and half a pint of ice cream she had drifted off. She checked her phone, 1:35am. She got up, cleaned up and got ready for bed. After stopping by the couch to pick up her sleepy best friend, headed off to bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She slept soundly but unfortunately not dreamlessly. She had the same dream she'd had for the past four years...always _him_.

* * *

Ada sat in her kitchen, elbows on the table, head in her hands. The family meeting she had just come from 10 minutes ago had left her reeling. Her father had finally done it. He had single handedly ended the work of many generations in less than 10 years. Well, not single-handed, for her sister, Eva had played an intricate part.

Mr. Shaw had informed them that the debts against the estate were so numerous, drastic measures had to be taken immediately. Their family home, the Wentworth Mansion, was to be leased to the City of Portland and become a tourist attraction in order to dig her father out of the hole he was in. Ada's grandfather had bequeathed the house with the stipulation that upon her mother's death, it would be passed onto her offspring. But her father had found a way to use the mansion as leverage and it was now in danger of being lost.

Ada had never seen the house as an inheritance, she saw in it what her mother saw, the legacy of many years of sweat and toil by her ancestors. The beauty her great grandfather captured with the sweeping terrace views of Portland, the city he loved. The same love that her mother had tried to instill in her and her sisters. Unfortunately, she was alone in this sentiment. When her mother passed away 10 years ago, the spendthrift ways of her father and sister threatened to leave the family's vast fortune in shambles. Her father and older sister used their family status to snub anyone they felt was beneath them, which was almost everyone, and squandered their funds as if there was a bottomless well.

Except now it was no longer just a threat but a reality. The upkeep of such an estate was too much, so on the advice of Mr. Shaw and her aunt, Esther Wentworth, her father had consented to leasing the mansion to the city for a sizable profit that would allow him to pay off his debts and invest some funds for his retirement. Nevermind the fact that the girl's portion of the inheritance would probably never be recovered.

Ada didn't care about the money. She had moved out of the mansion over three years ago and then purchased the music shop. Her father and sister had finally made life utterly unbearable. They had been outraged when she was hired by Adams &amp; Finch Accounting Firm saying she was going to be the death of their family name. _Who, that belonged to their "social circle", takes a job at an accounting firm!_ They demanded she quit immediately. Ada had stood her ground, realizing she had already sacrificed too much for her family.

Then, when a few months later they found out that she would be purchasing a music store, all hell broke loose! They screamed and ranted at her for a week. Every day she came home to insults and accusations thrown at her from every angle. She couldn't eat in peace, she couldn't think, couldn't breath. So, she did the one thing she should've done years before, she move out.

She found a decent one bedroom conversion on the upper floor of an old craftsman home in Arlington Heights. The house was owned by an older couple who were thrilled to have someone to share their unique style with. They were quirky but sweet. Ada moved in and finally enjoyed some silence. She loved coming home to her own place. It was fairly roomy, as it encompassed the entire upstairs of the home. It had one master suite, complete with washer and dryer in the master bath. The second room had been converted to a sitting room. It was south facing with a full wall of windows complete with a window seat. Ada was in heaven!

She spent her first winter there curled up on the window seat with a cup of tea and her favorite books, with Charlie for company. She realized that had she lived alone when _he_ had been a part of her life, they would've probably never broken up. It was ironic that her sense of independence came AFTER he left, when it was too late to make a difference for them. However, she consoled herself by thinking he would've been proud of her for finally standing up to her family. She had lived in that upstairs haven for two years, until six months ago, when she bought her own condo on Glisan and NW 23rd.

She couldn't believe she had found such a place at such a price! Mr. Shaw had helped her enormously. He had secured the property for $20k under list price and had finagled to have all new appliances of her choosing as well as having the Brazilian hardwood floors refinished. The condo was on the ground floor, with two bedroom and one bath complete with a private patio. It was literally right around the corner to Nob Hill. She converted the second room to a music/library, having a book shelf built on one side wall carrying over to the threshold.

She had taken only one thing from the mansion besides her personal belongings; her mother's piano. Now it sat in her music room, and when she played it, she could feel the memories of her sweet mother bathe her senses.

She felt the apartment was laid out perfectly allowing for privacy in each room without feeling disconnected. She decided to move in and live in the space before deciding to make any changes. Little by little, she was going to have the renovations taken care of, beginning with her kitchen. It was to be hers completely. She could choose what she wanted, how she wanted. No input wanted or needed from her father, aunt or older sister!

Her brother in law, Michael, had suggested she renovate the kitchen, and she finally decided to do it. Alicia and Michael offered their home so she didn't have to live in dust for the three weeks it took for the project to be completed. She accepted for Charlie's sake and because she suspected her sister was lonely and wanted someone to chat with when Michael was away on business. The renovations were due to start tomorrow.

Mr. Shaw had just informed her the city's historic society would be viewing the house during the next week in order to asses any repairs or restorations needed. They would need a family representative to work with them and the chosen architectural firm to sort through the family pieces to be kept out of public view and oversee the areas chosen for public view and restoration. One would think this was something Eva and her father could do since Ada had her own business to run, but as always, it was sensible Ada to the rescue.

Not that she minded too much. She wanted to be the one to go through her mothers belongings and make sure the character of the mansion remained intact, just as her great grandparents would've wanted. Ada was to have final say in any additions or restorations. This should be fairly easy. Except she was now having to deal with redoing _her_ kitchen as well as overseeing the mansion's changes. But, it was too late to call off the contractor for her apartment, and she didn't want to delay the work because that would mean more time spent at Alicia's. She loved her sister, but sometimes it felt like she was dealing with a needy toddler instead of a 24-year old woman.

She knew she had babied Alicia after her mother died. She had to, her father completely abandoned them focusing solely on himself and Eva. The two of them became even closer and Ada and Alicia were forgotten in the shuffle. Her aunt came to the rescue with much needed guidance, but she could never replace their loving mother.

Victoria Elizondo had been the perfect combination of mother and friend. She gained their trust, and then used that trust to help them make wise decisions. She disciplined with love never guilt or force. Her love was ever present with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, a squeeze of the hand. A constant reminder that she was there for them, always, no matter what.

Well, that was until cancer came and claimed her with no notice. Everything had happened so quickly. It was a matter of less than one year. She was well, then she was not, then she was dead. Ada was 17 when it happened. She had just graduated high school and was going to start college. Her father had insisted she stay close to home, if she was decided to go. So she enrolled at Portland State University.

Her mother had been so happy and proud. Then, within months, she was gone. She was diagnosed with Paget Disease of the Breast, given aggressive treatment which included a full mastectomy. However, after four months the doctor informed them the cancer had metastasized to other parts of the body. She was on stage five. There was nothing else to do.

So Ada spent the last week of August by her mothers bedside. She read to her, played her guitar for her, and talked to her. Her sisters would come and go, but Ada stayed. She only left when she was sure her mother would not wake to take a quick shower and bring some more reading material.

She slept and ate her meals on the chair by her mothers bedside. Lucia, their housekeeping tried to urge her away from the room after she noticed Ada's pale countenance and dark circles under her eyes, but Ada would not budge. Her father came in a few times, but he couldn't control his emotions and would leave after only being there five minutes.

Ada was there when her mother took her last breath. Holding her hand until her aunt came and physically removed her from the room. She cried herself to sleep that night. For the next week, she had to reign herself in because her father was a wreck! She managed the funeral arrangements, the guests paying their respects, the thank you notes for all the cards and flowers sent, and she managed Alicia.

College became her refuge. She busied herself with homework and extra projects. She tutored, volunteered, and spent most of her free time reading in front of the library. Even though she excelled in all her classes, she passed her college years in a fog. The grief of losing her mother always hovering over her.

Then just before graduation, a glimmer of light made it through. She felt herself coming alive again. He had cut through the fog. Then it was over and the fog returned, except this time it turned into blackness. Yet, she couldn't blame cancer for it, this time it had been all her.

Now, after eight years of grieving her mother and four years grieving her true love, Ada had learned how to rally. She got busy meeting with the Oregon Historic Society representative, who turned out to be Michael, conveniently enough. She spent two weeks running between her shop, the mansion and her condo. Directing, making decisions and playing referee between Eva and Alicia.

Neither of her sisters wanted the responsibility of getting the mansion ready to turn over to the City, however, they both had lots to say on the family possession to be left out for public view and those being stored. Not to mention the herloom pieces belonging to her mother. Ada was at her wits end by the second week. Thankfully, Mr. Shaw stepped in. He brought forth her mother's will once again, to remind everyone, mainly her sisters, of their mother's wishes.

Now all Ada had left was to meet with the representative of the architectural firm selected for the project. She was shocked, dumbfounded, grieved, when she saw the name of the firm on the paperwork, Avant Designs. It couldn't be! Of all the firms that existed in Portland, they had to pick his!?

She settled her nerves thinking there were plenty of architects in his firm. She would most likely be working with one of them, or at the very worst, with Parker. He would never seek her out again. He would not come back for this project.

She reminded her mantra over and over again and tried to believe the words. Mind over heart. But, the heart is a treacherous thing, which should never be trusted.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now if you would be kind and leave a review, I will be inmensely grateful :-)


	2. Chapter 2 - Empty

Thank you, thank you, thank you to my reviewers! You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter.

I own nothing, persuasion belongs to Jane.

* * *

_Did I say that I loathe you?_

_Did I say that I want to_

_Leave it all behind?_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off of you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind off you_

_I can't take my mind..._

_My mind...my mind..._

'Til I find somebody new - The Blower's Daughter, Damian Rice

* * *

Tony Ruiz walked the streets of downtown Portland with apprehension. He had come with a clearly defined purpose, for a perfectly excusable reason, for pure necessity. Well...that's at least what he was prepared to say...but didn't believe.

The truth, the nerve crushing truth he was not ready to reveal was he came back for the same reason he left, for his heart. He once left for its survival. To forget. To allow its emptied shell to be protected by the armor he so carefully constructed. But even four years of 60-hour work weeks and many blind dates set up by his well-meaning sister and friends did not fill even the faintest crack or make the smallest dent on the armor.

He was immune to the sweet smiles his dates shared with him across the table. He was desensitized to the speeches he got from his sister about moving on and settling down. For as soon as his mind was not busy with work it would inevitably seek the one thought that allowed his heart to breath, _Ada_.

He would sit and sift through his catalog of memories. The many walks through the parks. The lawn jazz concerts where he held her so close he could still delight on her sweet scent long after dropping her off. The dates that ended with earth shattering goodnight kisses, and the lazy weekends on the couch marveling at how at home he felt and how natural it was to just be together.

He would feast on these memories for hours. He would retrace the peaks and valleys his hands had traveled with his very vivid imagination and enjoy the trip until it would lead him to the inevitable crash. Every time, without fail, the memory he ended with was the darkest. That final walk to their coffee spot that did not end with a heart racing good night kiss or her blissful scent, but left him instead with an empty shell for a heart.

Now he was back. After four of the longest and toughest of his young 28 years and still he felt like it had all just happened yesterday. He could remember every word, every look, and the raw emotion he felt as he walked away from her. Walked and cried, for the first time in his life, for a woman.

He couldn't believe it. He, that prided himself on calculated emotions and actions, had cried. Not that he would tell anyone, not even his sister. To everyone, it had been a mutual breakup. To everyone he was relieved and cool as a cucumber.

The only one who knew the torment he lived in for those first months was Parker, his then roommate and sister's fiance. Parker had walked in on him on his final breakdown. It was the day Tony had lost the battle and the tears had come. He was tired. Tired of fighting them, so he let go. And that's how Parker found him. But just as good friends do, he didn't say a word. He went to the kitchen, got two glasses, poured the Patron, handed one to Tony and sat across from him quietly. Not one word was spoken for a long time. Parker knew him well, so he waited. After an hour and two refills, Tony unburdened his heart. It didn't fill any cracks, but it relieved some of the pressure.

After the final breakdown, he was able to at the very least focus on work, which for the time being needed as much of their attention as he could spare. Every waking moment was to be spent planning their next move.

Parker Croft and Tony had gone into business together five years ago after graduating from the Portland State University, Master of architecture program. Parker was supposed to continue working in his family's firm, however, his interest aligned much closer with Tony's vision. They both wanted to make a difference with their work and not just make money. So, using Parker's buyout from the firm, they set up Avant Designs. They hired fellow graduates that matched their vision and determination and set out to conquer the world. Well, at least the northwest!

They quickly learned that the best way to get their foot in the door was to use Parker's family connections. While they relied on that at first, their forward thinking and unprecedented designs soon had them fielding requests from very influential people that wanted to make a "mark" with their structures or projects. They soon found themselves opening offices in California, where Tony resided, and Texas.

Tony remembered the first time he stepped foot in Austin, Texas. It was the middle of summer and he was consulting with a lawfirm wanting to create a piece of art as well as a new building for their growing needs. He was slapped with a 115 degree sauna as he stepped out of the airport to look for a cab. He couldn't believe the 15 minute ride to his hotel left him drenched from head to toe. He came, he saw, and he ran as fast as his feet could carry him back to California. The next trips were done by Parker. Tony eventually got over his aversion for the Texas sun, but he still ran back to California as soon as his business would allow during the summer months.

Avant Designs was now one of the top architectural firms in the continental United States. Parker and tony spent many weeks traveling all over the country consulting on projects with other firms and designing for top clients.

That's how Tony now found himself doing the one thing he vowed not to do, come back to Portland. He had left Oregon at the first opportunity, leaving Parker to take care of the main branch while he traveled between California and Texas. Now he was back, at the insistence of this partner and friend. Parker had gone on and on about how this might be the biggest project they had ever undertaken. He explained to Tony that while he appreciated his apprehension for not wanting to come back to Portland, he also knew there was no way they could pass up this opportunity. Their firm had been selected to renovate the Wentworth mansion.

This was the one project that Parker had dreamt of since he realized he wanted to be an architect and he wasn't about to let his friend's broken heart stand in the way. The Wentworth Mansion was a French Renaissance-style "château" masterpiece in the West Hills of Portland. A 22-room estate built of Tenino Sandstone sitting on 46 acres and had just recently been acquired by the city's Bureau of Parks and Recreation to be open for touring.

Tony knew the mansion very well. It was _hers_. Well, not anymore. He wondered what had happened. Why was her family home now being leased to the city to be opened for public tours? He was morbidly curious. He knew he should walk away. He should talk to Parker and insist someone else step in to help. But he couldn't. His treacherous heart was leading him back to the scene of the crime. Damn sadistic heart! Like a lamb to the slaughter he approached the music store. He was shocked when he learned the family's point person's name from Parker. But Parker only gave him a look and said "This is just another job, the sooner you do this, the sooner you can restart your life."

What Parker didn't know was there was no way Tony could ever restart his life. Not with a hole where his heart should be. He had left his heart here, and he could now see it standing inside DoReMi's Music Shop.


	3. Chapter 3 - Healing Strings

A/N

I really hope you're all still reading! I know I took long to update but real life gets in the way :-/ I'm kind of going a different direction with the story so I hope you'll bear with me. It will all come together in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this one :-)

* * *

Ada loved flowers. She loved the bright colors, the sweet scents, the velvety feel of the petals. She made it a point to stop by once a week at Sam's Flower Stop and pick up some of his more unique selections. She wanted to create an experience for all the senses in her shop; sight, sound, smell, touch and even taste, when she would bring her baked goods into to the shop to share with her students and regulars. She had inherited her green thumb from her grandfather and mother. She kept a small garden on her patio, but hoped to one day own a small house with a backyard where she could create her own Eden.

If anyone had told her three years ago she'd own her own music store she'd say they were mad! It had all started one day when Ada was feeling particularly low. It had been a year since the separation (she refused to say 'break-up') and she had just started a new job with a highly reputable accounting firm. She had no time to fall apart; at least not in public.

Only her friend Ellie had been witness to her breakdowns of the past year. She had tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Her heart needed so much more than a cup of tea and a good cry. So instead, Ada threw herself into work. She liked her job for the most part. Her coworkers were nice and very smart. She fit right in except for one thing, that feeling that would engulf her as soon as mind was not engaged with work. The feeling that she was drowning and couldn't find the way out of the deep waters she was in. The feeling that persisted even in her dreams.

So one day, she decided to take her lunch outside the walls of the office and try to conquer it. She walked towards Pionner Square and stopped at the Goodwill store on 10th and Taylor. When she she had her fill of vintage, she walked on. She was caught by the name of the shop two doors down, DoReMi Music Shop. She decided to venture in and quench her curiosity.

There was an older gentleman behind the counter at the back of the shop tuning a guitar. He looked up when she entered and smiled at her. The shop was not big by any means, but the space had been well thought out. As soon as visitors entered, they were greeted by an array of guitars hung from the ceiling. Straight ahead of the door was a wall made of reclaimed wood planks. There was a stool, made from a smoothed down tree stump, in front of the wall with a sheet music stand. To the left of the front door were various size displays made from the same reclaimed wood planks. Each display held various collections of instruments such as flutes, clarinets, violins, and a small display of harmonicas. Patrons could walk around the displays to view the collections. To the right of the shop was a counter, and behind it another wall of the same planks with more expensive guitar choices.

Ada walked through the shop admiring every display and stopped in front of the guitars. She looked over to the counter and hesitantly asked "May I?" pointing to an acoustic Fender Strat. The man smiled and said "By all means dear."

Ada sat on the stump stool and after a few minutes of mindless strumming, began to play. She played without thinking, as if her fingers and her hearts were in-sync. She started hesitantly at first, but then gained momentum. It had taken her two months to master this song and when she had finally done it, she couldn't contain her excitement and called him to play it for him, at two o'clock on the morning!

He had stayed quiet when she ended and she was afraid he didn't want to be rude preferring silence to hurting her feelings. However, when he finally spoke, his voice was low and hoarse, straining not to break. He said "Ada, this was the most beautiful...the most tender...Wow!" then he added, "you cannot play this for anyone else! Promise me you'll only play this song for me!

She had laughed at his request but he said "I'm serious Ada, no one else can hear you sing this song. This is a delight I want to keep to myself. Please, promise me." His request was so earnest that she readily promised. She hadn't played that song for anyone else, only him, until that day.

As she sat in that music shop, feeling the weight of months of buried grief, her fingers took the lead. She played with so much feeling. Letting the chords cry out her pain. Allowing the sound of the guitar to drown out her anguish.

_I hate to see you cry_

_Lying there in that position_  
_There's things you need to hear_  
_So turn off your tears and listen_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_  
_Love turns the whole thing around_  
_No, it won't all go the way it should_  
_But I know the heart of life is good_

_You know it's nothing new_  
_Bad news never had good timing_  
_But then the circle of your friends_  
_Will defend the silver lining_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_  
_Love turns the whole thing around_  
_No, it won't all go the way it should_  
_But I know the heart of life is good_

_Pain throws your heart to the ground_  
_Love turns the whole thing around_  
_Fear is a friend who's misunderstood_  
_But I know the heart of life is good_  
_I know it's good_

-Heart of Life - John Mayer-

She had kept her eyes closed the entire time she played and sang. When she finished, she kept her head down and let the tears fall. She knew she had to stop, she was due back at work in a few minutes. _How could she face anyone like this!_

She felt a pressure on her shoulder and lifter her head to see an older woman with a tissue box. Ada took some tissues and dried her cheeks and eyes, but the tears kept coming. She tried to get up to excuse herself, to flee the shop, but the woman smiled gently and patted her hand to stay her.

When Ada had composed herself enough to speak she began apologizing. "I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

The woman looked at her with a tender gaze and said "I think I can recognize a broken heart when I see one. Don't worry honey. You shouldn't apologize for being human." Then she got up and walked behind the counter through a door leading to what appeared to be an office. She came back with a glass of water and handed it to Ada. Ada took it and thanked her.

While she drank the water, the woman picked up the now discarded guitar and began strumming it. Without looking up she said "Sometimes all you need is a good guitar to unburden your heart. It says what you cannot put into words and doesn't ask questions you cannot answer." Then she looked up at Ada with a soft gaze and asked "Do you feel better?"

Ada took a deep breath, looked past the woman towards the passing pedestrians and exhaled "Yes, thank you."

The woman smiled and said "It's allright then."

Ada learned that day that her new friend was Anna Ellis and her husband, the old man tuning the guitar, was Frank Ellis. They had owned the shop for 40+ years and were now ready for retirement. They invited her back to the shop saying they rarely had such engaging visitors and had thoroughly enjoyed her playing. She accepted the invitation, and as she walked back to her office, now two hours late from lunch, she mulled over a tiny idea seedling that took hold of her mind.

She resolved to keep an open mind and get to know the Ellises. She had a gut feeling they would be more than a lunch diversion for her.

She came back the next day and the next day, and the day after that. Until her visits became a common occurrence. The Ellises began inviting her over for dinner a few nights a week. She met their teenage twin daughters and son Michael. They shared stories of their lives, their families and would sometimes engage in an impromptu music sessions. Ada played the guitar, Anna the piano and Frank sang. The more time she spent with them, the easier it became to exist post separation. She shared with them everything that had occurred the previous year. They listened but said little. She thought it was probably due to not completely agreeing with her decision, but she appreciated them letting her vent.

After a few months, an idea seedling took room in her mind and after consulting with her financial adviser, Mr. Shaw, she realized she could seriously consider itt: buy the music shop.

She invited Anna and Frank over for dinner and a talk. They enjoyed one of their favorite meals: roasted chicken with vegetables, Greek salad and rice pilaf. After she cleared the table and brought out coffee and dessert, Kahlua cheesecake, she began. "So, as you probably guessed...ehm there's something I'd like to speak to you about".

Anna a Frank shared an amused smile. That they had enjoyed their favorite dessert did not go unnoticed. There was a reason behind it.

Frank asked "And what may that be dear?"

Taking a deep breath, Ada looked between the two of them sitting across the table and hurriedly let the words fall out of her mouth before her courage escaped her, "I would like to buy your shop." She braced herself for rejection. They might think she was crazy after all. What did she know of running a store?

After they exchanged a knowing look and raised eyebrows, Frank smiled and leaned back in his chair. Anna clapped her hands excitedly and said "Well, it's about time!" Frank threw his head back and laughed heartily at his wife's comment and Ada's open mouth.

They had both been dropping hints for months, hoping Ada would see that the shop was meant to be hers, but never dared to say anything for fear that it would affect their friendship if Ada felt pressured to accept. They spent the next three hours in animated discussion over the how, when, and where of the deal, promising to meet the next morning to continue hashing out the details.

When Ada finally made it to her bed that night, she slept soundly for the first time in over a year. She had found something to ease the pain. It might not make her whole again, she doubted anything or anyone ever could, but at least this was something all her own. She only wished _he_ was there to share it with. Though, if she hadn't lost him she might not had the courage to take this leap; for it was the need to forget him that had urged her forward.

Little did she know her little music shop, the thing that had eased the pain, was going to be the scene of the one meeting she had dreamt about and dreaded at the same time.

* * *

Phew! What do you think? Do you like it? Please review, good or bad, I would love some feedback.

Next chapter - What happened four years ago?


	4. Chapter 4 - Highs and Lows

A/N - So...I'm going to do some time travel now to explain how this lovely people find themselves in this mess. I hope I got the timeline right and I hope someone is still reading. Sorry for the delay. Please review, please, please, please :~}

* * *

As she sat under her favorite tree, across from PSU Library, with one of her favorite books, Homecoming by Cynthia Voigt, Ada savored the breezy spring day. With one more week to graduation she was for once confident it was a landslide from here on. She had finished her thesis early, she had aced her exams, she had returned all library books, she was ready to end this chapter and begin anew. Right as she was turning the page to start one of her favorite parts in the novel, she felt a presence before her. She looked up and saw a guy standing right in front of her. He was smiling and had an envelope in his hand. He was rather tall so Ada had to crane her neck to see him. She wasn't sure if he was expecting her to say anything, but his studious gaze was unnerving her, so she politely asked "May I help you?"

He kept the smile and with a shake of the head said "You may. I was asked to hand deliver this to you." He bent down to hand her the envelope he had in his hand. Ada was hesitant to take it. She was not scared of him, it was noon after all and there were plenty of people around, including campus security, but he was a stranger handing her an envelope. For all she knew it could be anthrax! Stranger things have happened.

He smiled again at her hesitancy and said "Don't worry, it's not anthrax."

Ada widened her eyes at his guess at her thoughts and with a shy smile asked, "Then what is it?"

He shook his head and replied "Don't know, he wouldn't say".

"_Who_ wouldn't say?" Ada asked, her curiosity now peaked.

"Uh, uh" he shook his head, "You'll have to read it and find out."

He waved the envelope for her to take and she finally did.

With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Ada was perplexed. She looked at the brown envelope. It was the size of a postcard and made from recycled paper. She handled the envelope, deciding whether to open it or not. She liked the feel of the paper on her fingers. Her name was very neatly written on the front of it in block letters. She looked around to see of anyone was watching her. She thought of throwing it away fearing it might be a prank or heaven forbid a stalker! But...her curiosity was meowing at her, so she slid her finger under the flap and it came undone easily. She took out a single sheet of the same type paper as the envelope and unfolding, began to read:

_Ada,_

_First of, I apologize if receiving this letter has frightened or troubled you in any way. My name is Anthony Ruiz (Tony). I am in the Master of Architecture program at PSU and have lived in Portland since I was three. I am not a stalker or psychopath. I promise. My only intention is to make your acquaintance. Even though what I'm going to say next might negate my last statement of not being a stalker, I'll take my chances. I've watched you from afar for the past year. We crossed paths many times, but you were always so quiet and thoughtful I didn't want to intrude. I've wondered what could you be thinking all those hours you spent sitting under that tree. I almost got the courage to walk up to you once and introduce myself but I didn't want to break the peace you seemed to enjoy so much in your own little haven. So...you find me instead writing to you. I hope you'll give me a chance to finally introduce myself. I promise again I mean you no harm._

_I would like to just get the chance to meet you and maybe have a cup of coffee or tea or water, if you'd like. If this sounds good to you, just look up. I'll be sitting on the steps of the library, right across from you. __All__ you need to do is nod for yes, or shake your head for no. I will respect your wishes if it's a no, but I hope you'll give me the benefit of the doubt._

_Respectfully__,_

_Anthony Ruiz_

Ada folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. She coould feel the heat of her cheeks and knew she was flushed. She knew he must be watching her. Her mind was racing. _Who was he? What did he want with her? He'd been watching for the **whole** year? What kind of lunatic was this?_

Her first idea was to get up, not look towards the library and throw the letter away in the nearest trash bin. But her gut told her she was exaggerating. After all, who would go through all the trouble of writing a letter just to meet her?

Her heart was going 100 beats a minute. Well, she thought, If she felt in danger, she could always yell for help. Campus security was just down the path, and there were many students walking about. So...without another thought, she looked up.

Across the way she saw him. It had to be him, after all he was looking straight back at her. She was shocked when she recognized him. She had seen him plenty of times around campus. He was handsome. The kind of handsome you can't stop yourself from admiring. The kind that makes you smile for no reason. She remembered seeing him laugh at something a friend had said and thinking she could spend hours just watching his smile. She had chastised herself for even looking at him; guys like that never noticed her. She was sure he had a girlfriend, or girlfriends. And yet, here he was, looking straight at her, smiling and waiting for her to nod.

She noticed the hopeful look on his face, the raised eyebrows, the way his hands at his side were grasping the step as if ready to propel him forward. She nodded.

He was on his feet instantly and walked towards her with a smile on his slips and his hands now in his pockets. His eyes never left her. She felt nervously exited at the way he looked at her. It wasn't the ogling kind of look you'd get from a perv, it was an admiring gaze; like he was drinking her in. She began to stand as he walked towards her, unable to look away from his gaze. When he reached her, he stopped just an arm's length away, still smiling.

Ada smiled nervously. He extended his hand toward her, "Tony Ruiz, at your service."

Ada met his hand with her own. The instant their hands touched she felt electricity run through her whole body. She felt dizzy. He held her hand for a little too long and she felt the need to pull it from him to try to get her bearings back. He blushed as he realized what he'd done.

"Ada Elizondo. Though apparently you already know _my_ name." He blushed and looked down at his feet.

Ada couldn't resist and said "So...you've been stalking...I mean watching me for a whole year?" She smirked at him raising her eyebrow.

He quickly looked up at her and became serious. "I'm sorry. I just...I should know better than to write a letter to a girl I've never properly met..it's just..I wasn't sure how to go about introducing myself. So I asked my sister and she suggested the letter. Maybe I shouldn't have. She does read a lot of novels." He looked at his feet again and clasped his hands behind his back.

Ada felt bad for teasing him and said "No, it's okay, the letter was...unique." He was looking at her again. She quickly continued in order to disburse the butterflies in her stomach. "The last time I got a letter it was from my aunt, and not half as interesting as yours I assure you." She smiled at him as his face became even brighter. She noticed his eyes were hazel with green flecks. He was tanned with dark brown wavy hair. He looked like he had just shaved. She wondered if he did so for her sake and if his skin was as soft as it looked. She quickly darted her eyes away and shook her head. She was sure she was blushing as her face felt extremely warm. She chanced a look at him and he was watching her, with a smirk on his face, as if he could sense her thoughts.

He looked around and said "Listen, ah...would you like to go have a coffee or something? Hum...we could walk to Broadway Coffee?"

Ada looked up at him. She didn't know what to do. Leaving the safety of the campus made her nervous. After all they had just met. She looked around and then back to his face, straight into his eyes. They were once gain hopeful, waiting. She felt something she hadn't experienced in a long time, she felt safe. Smiling again she nodded. His face broke into a wide smile and he extended his hand gesturing towards the Pedestrian Trail. They walked side by side. She noticed he moved to stand on the side of traffic every time they crossed a street. She smiled at his gallantry. They walked in a comfortable silence. The sun was getting brighter as it was almost 2pm so she fished through her purse and took out her sunglasses. She could feel him watching her so she turned to look at him.

"They suit you" he said pointing at the sunglasses, he turned his head to look forward and added "Very Holly Golightly"

Ada threw her head back and let out a laugh. She glanced at him and noticed his eyes had darkened and his dimples had returned. "You have a beautiful laugh" he said. "I'm glad to see you laugh. You are always walking around so serious."

She felt self-conscious now. She pursed her lips and cocked her head, "Well, I think I would have looked a bit looney walking around campus laughing my head off for no reason, don't you think?"

Tony chuckled and said "Right. One looney between us is enough"

"Wait a minute, you said you weren't one!" She stopped walking and made like she was turning around to head back to campus.

He quickly grabbed her elbow as she turned and laughed out loud "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I promise...No loonies here". He was holding on to her elbow still even though she had stopped walking. She felt her skin tingle where his fingers gently touched her. He was rubbing the inside of her arm with his thumb. She looked down at his hand and he quickly let go. Clearing his throat he said "We're here".

She hadn't noticed they had arrived at the coffee place. She smiled and turned back around to walk in. As they made their way to the cashier to order he asked "What shall it be?" She looked up at the menu and cocked her head. She thought she'd had too much coffee already, so she settled for an iced chai latte.

"Would you like a muffin or a sandwich or something else to eat? It's past lunch time" he said this looking at the display case to their left. She shook her head and said "No thank you, had a late breakfast today, the chai will be plenty."

He ordered a croissant for himself and an iced coffee. He paid for their order and they decided to sit outside and enjoy the sunshine.

They sat, talked and laughed until the sun was starting to set. Family, career plans, dreams, likes, dislikes, it seemed like they couldn't run out of topics. They both enjoyed music and shared a love for oldies. She laughed at his imitation of The Temptations, complete with a dancing demonstration on the sidewalk. They got hungry and ordered sandwiches and iced tea. She realized how late it was when her phone buzzed on the table. She looked at the text that had come in from her aunt reminding her of the family dinner that night at 8pm. It was 7:24pm. She panicked and got up abruptly.

"Oh my goodness! I have to go. I totally lost track of time! I'm expected at my aunt's in half an hour. I need to catch the metro."

Tony got up. He did not want to end their time together. He had enjoyed her conversation so much so that he had lost track of time as well, forgetting to get to his last class of the day at 6pm. He didn't regret it. He was where he wanted to be, _finally_. He had waited seven months to approach this girl and he wasn't about to let her walk away so easily.

He suddenly said "I can drive you." He didn't even have a car! What was he thinking? He quickly deduced they were five minutes from his and Parker's apartment and he could borrow Parker's car. He looked at her, hopeful once again. _Please say yes, please!_ his eyes pleaded with her.

She looked around and looked like she was about to leave when she suddenly smiled at him and nodded, for the third time. He was beginning to love those nods. They had opened up so many possibilities so far.

He quickly guided her towards his apartment. He asked her to wait for him in front of the building. He didn't know how Parker would react and didn't want to look foolish in front of her. When he made it into his apartment he saw Parker was out but his keys were hanging on the hook by the door. He quickly grabbed them and ran downstairs. He came out and hoped she had not changed her mind and left. She was still there.

When they got in his friends X3 he asked her for her address. She looked at him apprehensively and replied "Do you know where the Wentworth Mansion is?" She knew her home was well known in Portland, but didn't want to assume everyone knew of it. He nodded and said "Wow, you live near there?"

She was embarrassed to say it but she had to go home, and quickly. "No" she said shyly, "I live there, _in_ the Wentworth Mansion."

She looked down at her hands on her lap. She didn't want to look up. She was afraid of what she might see on his face. Her family was well known but he hadn't said anything about her last name. She hated to think he might have pursued her only for her family connections.

He let out a whistle, ran his hand through his dark hair and said "Well, Wentworth Mansion it is."

She looked up at him then and saw clear, honest amber. No pretense, no hidden agenda. He gave her a dimpled smile and headed into traffic. She decided not to say anything else. She had stayed away from the topic of her ancestry for a reason and a short drive home was not enough time to share her long history with him, but she was thrilled to know he was really interested in her. She would keep it that way as long as she could.

He turned the radio on and connected his phone. They rode in silence, with just the raspy voice of James Morrison and the lyrical genius of Jack Johnson. She was looking out the window, too nervous to chance a look at him. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. She guessed she just wanted to keep the illusion of her being a normal girl meeting a normal guy going for a little longer.

Tony drove and took sidelong glances at Ada. She was sitting so quiet and still. His hand itched to reach out and grab hers, but instead gripped the steering wheel. He wanted to kiss her. He had wanted to kiss her the moment he was standing in front of her by the tree. She was prettier than he had ever imagined. Her long dark hair in a braid by her side. Her piercing green eyes, vivid with the sun's gleam. Her porcelain complexion and dark tresses made them stand out even more. She was not wearing much makeup and she didn't need to. Her rosy cheeks and pink lips were enticing enough on their own. Anything else would have him clamoring for her to have mercy on him and let him kiss her. She was tall, yet at 6 feet he stood at least 6" taller, and he liked that. He wondered how it would feel to have her in his arms. He had thoroughly enjoyed watching her carefree laugh at the café. He intentionally behaved like a goofball to hear her laugh again and again. It had taken all he had not to reach across the little table that separated them and kiss her, but he thought it might scare her and then he'd be lost. No, he needed to take it slow, needed to win her trust. He thought letting him drive her home was just that, a sign of her trust.

After 15 minutes, they were pulling up the drive to her home, her "palace" he thought. He suddenly heard the song playing...

_If I could walk on water_  
_If I could tell you what's next_  
_I'd make you believe_  
_I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_  
_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
_Just pull me down hard_  
_And drown me in love_

He put the car in park. His heart was racing and his blood was pounding in his ears. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know how she'd react. It was too soon. The song kept playing.

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
_I taste the sparks on your tongue_  
_I see angels and devils_  
_And God, when you come on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

He heard her undo her seat belt he quickly turned to look at her. She looked up at him then and his heart stopped. It was getting hard to breath.

She stuck out her hand and said "Thank you for driving me, and for lunch or...dinner I guess...uhm...it was fun, I had fun".

He took her hand in both of his. He didn't want to let go. He looked down at her small hand and turned it over bringing it to his lips and kissed her palm. He heard her breath catch and he looked into her eyes, dark and curious. He inched forward and with her hand still in his brought his face closer to hers, as if in a trance, she moved closer as well. To heck with waiting! Gently, he touched his lips to hers, they were soft, just like he thought they would be. He felt her other hand come up to his cheek and he was lost.

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_  
_It's all wrong, it's so right_  
_So come on, get higher_  
_So come on and get higher_  
_'Cause everything works, love_  
_Everything works in your arms._

Ada was lost, she felt like her body was on fire. She couldn't think, she just wanted to feel. She forgot everything and everyone. His skin was as soft as it looked, and he smelled so good. His lips kept nibbling hers and she thought she could stay there forever.

Suddenly they heard a loud clank and both pulled away at once. They gardener had dropped a shovel.

Ada was trying desperately to calm her breathing and her heart. She could hear Tony's breathing also coming fast and finally had the courage to look toward him. He was looking at her, eyes dark with longing and lips red from kissing. He was even more handsome now. She had to get out of the car, she was already very late and she feared for her sanity if he touched her once again. She quickly grabbed her purse and made to open the door saying goodbye when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and he said "Can I call you?"

"Oh..uhm...sure" She fished her phone out of her purse and said "What's your number?"

He told her and she dialed it. His phone started ringing. "There" she said smiling, "now you have my number. Thanks again, but I really have to go"

"Can I call you tonight?" He couldn't help it.

"Sure" she said before closing the door,"Though I won't be back till about 10:30, so if it's not too late for you..."

He quickly replied "No, no, it's not too late. Talk to tonight then?"

"Yes, tonight, and thanks again" With that she closed the door and ran up the steps to her home.

He watched until she went inside, turning one last time to look at him and smile. He waved and drove away.

* * *

And so it began, the love affair of the century. Or so they thought. They became inseparable. They spent every free moment together. After graduation, Ada would visit him at his job, at Parker's family firm. They would walk to Pioneer Square and have lunch watching people and talking about their future. Tony told her they had started plans on their own firm with Parker and she was exited for them. She told him she had gotten a job with one of the top Accounting firms and he was happy for her. By Fall, Tony had made a decision he knew could change their lives significantly.

Walking down SW Yamhill St. on his way to meet Ada, he suddenly decided to go into _Real Mother Goose_. He remembered Ada talking about the shop and how they showcased jewelry from local craftsman. He walked up to the jewelry displays. He didn't know why he did it, didn't know what he was thinking, but something pulled him towards the rings. The saleswoman came up to him and asked if she could show him something. Instantly he saw a gold rose ring sitting by itself. Without looking up he asked to see it. The woman brought out the ring and explained it was made by a local artist. It was beautiful and simple. It was made into a calla lily with a tiny pearl sitting in the center. She would love it, he thought. Without wanting to think any more he said "I'll take it!". He was excited.

When he made it to _Elephants in the Park,_ Ada was sitting outside, watching a group of teenagers play with the giant chess pieces. He stopped to watch her. She had her hair down, and he knew that was for him. She was wearing jeans and sandals. She looked calm and happy. Just then she turned and saw him. Her face broke into a wide smile and he knew he had made the right decision. He walked towards her and stood right in front reaching out for her hand. She took it and he pulled her up from the chair. Without taking his eyes off her face he knelt on one knee. Instantly her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her free hand. Her eyes filled with tears as he looked at her tenderly and said "Ada, from the moment I saw across the field I knew you were meant for me. You make me laugh, you make me think and not want to think! You make me want to be a better man. I love you more than I thought possible for one person to love another. I know we've only been dating for six months, but I know, without a shadow of a doubt, you are the one for me. Please, will you make me blissfully happier still and be my wife?"

The crowd having lunch at Elephants in the Park had all stopped to look at the exiting event unfolding. Women were gasping and clapping while men smiled as some shook their heads thinking, 'another sap caught in the net!'

Ada closed her eyes, she couldn't believe it. She thought it _was_ too soon, it had to be, only six months ago they didn't even know each other. What would her family say? Her aunt? Suddenly, she opened her eyes and saw Tony looking up at her, with his eyes moist and hopeful, and she forgot everything and everyone else. "Yes!" she replied "Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you Anthony Ruiz."

She felt him slip something on her ring finger and she looked down. It was beautiful, perfect. He got up and placed her hands around his neck then cupped her face with his. She held his gaze. The same amber gaze that had filled her with peace six months ago. They kissed, gently at first then passionately. His hands slid down to her waist and he picked up her up and twirled her around. Everyone in the park clapped and cheered for them. She held on to his neck and when he put her down they looked at each other and laughed. A tear escaped her and he stopped it with his thumb. He caressed her cheek and said "Well fiance, fancy a late lunch?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ada sat in her room with her head in her hands. She had just ended the worst conversation of her life with her aunt. She had told her father and aunt of her engagement and they went ballistic! Her dad started yelling at her and telling her she was crazy. _How could she consent to marrying a nobody! Who was his family? What were his prospects?_ _He didn't have his own apartment for goodness' sake! Didn't she realize he just wanted her family connections to get his foot in the door and grow his business?_ Her aunt had just looked at her disapprovingly. When she made it to her room, her aunt followed her. Ada was tired and angry. They had ruined the most beautiful thing in her life.

Her aunt stood by the doorway and asked if she could come inside. Ada just nodded curtly. Her aunt began by telling her she was happy she had found someone special. Ada was surprised but remained quiet. Then it began. Esther told her that as happy as she was for her, it was her duty, as her aunt to help her see that this might not be the best choice for her. _You're too young Ada. You are barely 22 and just starting out your career. You need time to meet other people, other men._

Ada just sat there, numb. She didn't have the energy to fight. After half an hour of her aunt enumerating all the reasons she shouldn't get married, she ended with "_Your mother would not want this for you Ada, if you don't listen to me, at least think about what would your mother think._" With that, she kissed her on the cheek and left.

Ada was left there, battered and broken. What could she do? Her father had threatened to disown her. She didn't care about the money, but she feared what her father would do if she wasn't there to watch over him. Her mother had counted on her to be the sensible one. To reign in her father. She had told her as much before she passed. Now, she was here, having to choose between fulfilling her mother's wishes or choosing her happiness. Drying her tears, she picked up her phone and texted Tony.

_We have to talk. Can you meet me in 30 at Broadway Cafe?_

The reply came instantly. _Yes, what's wrong?_

_We'll talk soon. _

He was already there when she arrived, sitting at an outside table. He stood up as soon as he saw her and pulled her to him when she came closer. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. He smelled so good, like home. _This was going to be the death of her. _She pulled out of the embrace and sat down. What she was going to say was hard and she needed to keep her bearings. Touching him was not an option.

When she looked up at him she found his darkened eyes trained on her face. His jaw muscles tightened, as if he knew what was to come.

"Tony", she began, "I told my father and aunt about our news tonight. It didn't go well." He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him putting her hand up. "Please, let me continue" she said, she had to get it out before she lost her nerve.

"I love you. Gad..." she let out a shaky breath "how I love you. But...they're right. We're too young. We need more time to get to know each other better. You need more time to make something of your business with Parker. This, this...marriage would be in your way" He looked pale now and looked at her with hard eyes.

"So that's it. Your family throws out a few words and you're ready to let me go? Is that how little I mean to you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, "of course not!". She looked down at her hands on her lap, "it's just, I have to think about my family too. I promised my mother I would look after them, and my father was so mad he threatened to disown me. I would be unable to keep tabs on anything. Maybe if we waited a little longer he will come down and relent?" She looked up when she said this and was shocked at the coldness in his eyes. "Please, can't we just wait a little longer?"

Tony looked away from her then. His elbows on his knees. How did this happen? They had been so happy a few days ago? Where did that go? He was hurt. He was angry. He was seeing red. How could she choose her father and aunt over him. They barely paid any attention to her, only calling on her when they needed someone to parade in front of friends at parties. And this she was choosing over him? He looked at her then. Why couldn't she stand up to them? He suddenly felt very ill. This could only mean one thing. She didn't love him as he loved her. And if that was the case, there was only one thing he could do, walk away. He wouldn't force her to choose, and he wasn't about to stand around and wait until she loved him enough to stand up for their love, well, _his_ love.

He stood up. His whole body was trembling, but he forged ahead. Ada looked up at him, eyes wide with expectation, confusion, fear? He thought, 'so much for love.'

The words came out mechanically. He was surprised at the evenness of his voice. "I love you Ada. I want to marry you. But I won't play second fiddle to your family. When you decide what you want to do with YOUR life, come find me. I just hope for your sake it's not too late. You are absolved from our engagement. Keep the ring, I don't want it back." With that he walked away. Walked away from the only thing that made sense in his life at the time. The one person that kept him sane. The only one who mattered. 'But', he thought, 'I don't matter to her, not enough anyway'.

Ada stayed sitting, in shock. He walked away. He left. What had she done? How could she have done that? All she wanted was time. Time to convince her dad and aunt. She just needed time. But he walked away. What could she do now? She thought of going after him but thought it would be best to give him time. She went home in a daze.

Ada spent the next week waiting for the call, a text, a note, anything! But nothing came. A month. No calls. Two months. No calls. She had texted him receiving no reply. She called Parker and even though he was polite, he let her know he wouldn't get involved.

It was as if he had vanished. She finally saw him three months later., walking down SW Yamhill towards the park. She was having lunch at Elephant's again. He looked up just as she did. She instantly got up and made to walk towards him, but he abruptly turned the opposite direction and walked away.

She sank down on the chair. Put her head down and cried. He was gone. She knew then he would never forgive her. She could never forgive herself. She had lost him forever. She stopped calling and texting. It was over. Her world had been bright for six months and now she was back in the dark. The darkest hell ever.

* * *

Ada was going over the accounts at the counter. She had let Emilia, her only assistant, have the afternoon off, so she was manning the shop alone. She looked up when the bells above the shop's door jingled announcing a visitor.

Tony stood at the door. Frozen in place. The wall he had so carefully constructed over the last four years creaked under the pressure of his heart bursting. _Ada_.

He finally found his strength and walked towards the counter. She didn't move. She just looked at him, wide eyes, lips slightly apart.

"Hello" he said shakily.

"Hello" she whispered back.

Here we go again...

* * *

Well...whatcha think? Sorry for the delay but I hope the long chapter makes up for it. Please, please, please review :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Lightning Bolts

Hello, I had a hard time deciding how I wanted this meeting to go so I hope you all like what I did. The song, Nothing Man by Pearl Jam I think conveys what they both felt at letting go, I think anyway. Thank you for the reviews and follows and sorry for the delay.

Thank you for reading and reviewing :-)

* * *

_Once divided, nothing left to subtract  
Some words when spoken can't be taken back  
Walks on his own with thoughts he can't help thinking  
Future's above, but in the past, he's slow and sinking  
Caught a bolt 'a lightning, cursed the day he let it go_

_Nothingman  
Nothingman  
Isn't it something?  
Nothingman_

Nothingman ~ Pearl Jam

* * *

Tony steeled himself for the upcoming assault on his senses. He was going to see her, smell her, and hear her after four long years. He was ready for battle.

xxx

Ada heard the door bells of her shop jingle signaling a visitor. She looked up from her laptop with a smile, which froze as her eyes fell on him, _Anthony_.

Mr. Shaw had given her the name of the firm handling the restoration. _Avant Design_. She had calmed her nerves thinking he wouldn't want to come anywhere near her project and especially nowhere near _her_. That it would be Parker or another architect from the firm handling the project. Foolish assumptions, because now, there he stood, facing her with the same cold stare of four years ago, daring her to speak.

"Hello" she whispered. Her voice sounded foreign. She licked her lips biting her bottom one in the process hoping the sting would wake her up from this nightmare or was it a dream? No, a dream would star him gazing at her with warmth in his eyes. The man stationed across her was not.

Tony smelled the lemongrass as soon as he stepped through the door, he couldn't breathe, _first assault_. She was still beautiful, so much so that he couldn't look away, _second assault_. He heard her whisper out a "Hello", her voice filling up his hollowed heart, _third assault._

Ada couldn't look away; his stare had her transfixed. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She attempted to smile but was more a grimace. She felt faint and held on to the counter with both hands.

"How are you?" he finally uttered. He couldn't think of what else to say. What do you say to the love of your life after four years of nothing?

He stared at her with eyes cold and distant. He had to try and keep calm even if he felt his long forgotten heart coming alive and frantically beating against his chest.

"Well, thank you, and you?" came the breathless reply.

"Well, as well." -_Just get through the pleasantries and then to the point and leave-_he reminded himself.

He saw her look away towards the door and heard the bells jingle. An older woman came inside. He looked back at Ada and nodded towards the woman, signaling he would wait for her to take care of her customer. He walked over to the violin display.

Ada nodded briefly taking a deep breath. He was satisfied to not be the only one suffering through this.

He watched her walk over to the woman, now at the guitar wall, and help her with a gentle smile. He could hear their conversation, as the shop was small. She was there to get a guitar for her son. She had apparently been there many times, as Ada knew her by name, but just couldn't decide what to buy. He watched Ada bring down several guitars to show her the difference in sounds. He loved hearing her strum the guitars. He had missed her playing for him.

He started walking around her shop, admiring the displays. He felt a mix of pride and melancholy. He had known she could accomplish this, but he'd wanted to experience with her. He thought back on all they had shared, their plans for the future, and he remembered wanting to help her achieve her dream of owning her own music shop. She had shared with him her dream of pursuing music and not finance. Her father had apparently laughed at her when she shared her plans with him and had forced her to major in finance instead. But alas, the past was dead. This was _her_ shop, _her_ life now, not theirs.

"When did you come back?" She asked.

He was startled out if his reverie. The customer had gone and Ada was back behind the counter. She was looking softly at him then and the familiar knot in his stomach returned after four years. -How could she still have that effect on him?-

"Two days ago." He uttered, walking towards the counter while looking straight at her. "Parker asked me to handle the project...ehr...your project...the mansion." He was rambling. He was nervous. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. How could he think seeing her again would be easy? He wanted to reach out across the counter and touch her for goodness sake! What was wrong with him! This girl had thrown his love in his face and here he was ready to grovel at her feet? Imbecile! He had to reign himself in.

"Oh" was all she said. He wondered if she was dissapointed or upset that it was him handling the project. He began to feel the resentment creeping back in.

"Perhaps you'd prefer someone else to handle it. Though, Parker is tied up with other projects and feels this project is too important to have anyone but him or I handling it. But arrangements can be made so that someone else works with you on this and...and not myself." He spat out indifferently. There, let her be the coward.

"Oh..no. I'm sorry if I gave that impression. I'm very grateful to you and Parker for wanting to give this project so much attention. It's very dear to my heart. I'll need all the help I can get and who better than the best right?" She smiled at him then and cocked her head, just like she used to. _Damn_!

"Well then, when can we meet to discuss the restorations?" His voice came out as cold as his hands felt without her in them.

Ada was surprised at the array of emotions she saw cross his face as he watched her but tried to remain as calm as she could. She returned her hold on the counter because her legs had gone limp. He looked good. Better than ever. His hair was cut very short and he had long, slim sideburns framing his sculpted face. He was wearing a grey suit with a crisp white shirt and no tie; he didn't need one.

She finally remembered he had asked a question and replied "Well, I can meet anytime. Just let me know a day in advance so I can arrange for coverage here at the store so I can come to your offices."

"No!" came the hurried reply.

She was startled by his sudden outburst and looked down at the counter. He didn't want her in his office. She was right then, he didn't want to be anywhere near her. _Then, why come here?_

He realized his reply came out as an outburst and toned down his voice, "That is, it's not necessary for you to go all the way there. I can meet you anywhere." He didn't want her anywhere near his office. The image of her there would be burned in his brain and he would never find relief. Better meet somewhere neutral, without the threat of memories or the "could've been" around them.

She looked up and saw traces of vulnerability in his eyes, she felt a little flicker of hope light up.

"Well, I'm here till 6 today, but with customers in and out I'm afraid it would be difficult to discuss anything. Could we meet tonight perhaps?" she wanted to act as indifferent as he about this whole thing.

"Yes! ..._ "Ah.._, wait, actually, I can't. I have a dinner engagement. May we meet tomorrow morning?" _There, not too eager, right?_

"Uhm, sure. What time tomorrow?" She was slightly disappointed at not being able to meet tonight. She was eager to see his plans for the mansion, but also wanted to see if they could survive one meeting.

"Well, would 9 be too early?" He wanted her to say yes to stall the torture, at the same time hoping for a no. He couldn't contain the hopefulness in his eyes and voice.

Ada chuckled softly and replied "Of course not! Don't you remember I'm a morning person?" As soon as her words were out of her mouth she saw his eyes become dark and his jaw muscles tighten. Too late did she realize what she'd said. Too late.

"Where can we meet?" He asked. Returning to the coldness of before.

"Well. I'm currently staying with my sister and her husband..."

"I thought you had bought your own place?" He sputtered out before he could stop himself. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to know that! He wasn't supposed to care!

Ada's eyes widened at his admission but decided to not to say anything, this conversation was hard enough. "Uhm...yes, I did, however, my kitchen is being remodeled, so I'm displaced for three weeks. We can meet for breakfast if you'd like, at ByWays Cafe in the Pearl District. My sister lives there."

"Oh, does she? Parker and Sofia live there as well. I'm staying with them while I'm in town." How close was he to her, he wondered.

"Really? That's great. maybe I'll see you around the neighborhood." She saw his eyebrows shoot up and his eyes become clouded. She didn't know why she said that. She regretted it immediately, but before she could take it back he replied.

"Maybe." His eyes were not as cold anymore.

"Well, does that sound good to you then?" She was hoping he'd say yes. She thought meeting at a restaurant would neutralize the situation and not be as acquard as meeting in his office.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan. Nine you said right?" He had kept his eyes on her the entire time. He didn't want to miss one single expression. He wanted to see the effect, if any, he still had on her. Sadistic of him, but necessary.

"Yes, that will give me time to walk Charlie." She saw his eyes light up in recognition. He had loved Charlie as much as she did.

"Charlie? You still have him?" He would get to see his old friend, he didn't care if it hurt him to think it could've been _their_ dog and it just hers.

"Yes, of course. He's usually here in the shop with me" she said pounting to a dog bed in the corner by the counter, "but he went to the park with my friend Ellie and her kids for the afternoon. They should be back any moment now."

He was smiling and she fought to keep her hand from going up to his face and caressing his dimpled cheek. He was even more handsome now and talking about Charlie had softened his hard face and warmed his gaze on her.

As if on cue, the bell above the door jingled and in walked Ellie with her charges. Jack, her 3-year old, was holding Charlie by the leash. Amelie, her 1-year old, was being pushed in her stroller.

Charlie wasted no time running up to Tony. In an instant, Tony was on his knees, petting him, huggin him and letting him lick his face.

Ellie had a chance to see who the visitor being greeted so warmly by Charlie was. Recognizing Tony she jerked her head towards Ada with her eyes wide. Ada just shook her head to signal her that the would talk later. Ellie was very protective of her and she had blamed Tony for walking away without a fight.

Tony, realizing he had greeted the dog before the humans, got up quickly and turned to the little family. Charlie quickly ran around the counter to finally greet his mistress and get a drink of water.

Ada finally spoke "Ellie, you remember Anthony Ruiz?"

"Yes, of course" Ellie and Tony shook hands.

Ellie pointed at her offspring respectively and said, "This is Jack, my son and Amelie, my daughter."

Tony extend his hand to shake Jack's. Jack looked at his mother for guidance and Ellie nodded, prompting him. He extended his little hand and shook the large one.

"Pleasure to meet you Jack" Tony said with a smile. He repeated the gesture with Amelie who only gurgled her reply and smiled.

The three adults stood around acquardly until Tony finally spoke.

"Well then. Ada I'll leave you to your visitors and I'll see you tomorrow at nine." He smiled at her. He couldn't help it, it had come automatic around her and apartenly it still did.

Ada smiled back and nodded. Her throat felt dry once again but she managed to reply "Till tomorrow" before he walked out.

He turned once more before crossing the threshold and nodded, then was gone. She saw him pass the shop's window and disappear.

* * *

"Oh. My. God!" Ellie's exclamation brought her back.

"Why is he back? What did he say? What are you meeting him tomorrow? Spill, now!" Ellie's eyes we're popping out.

Ada had turned her attention back to her laptop. She smiled and looked at her friend. Ellie knew the whole story. She knew what seeing him again could do to her, but Ada didn't want to get into it right now. She needed time to process.

"He's here for the restoration of the mansion. We only spoke briefly to set up a meeting to discuss said project. **_And_** I don't want to talk anymore about it". Ada said all this without looking at Ellie, focusing all her energy on finishing out her entries on her laptop. She didn't want Ellie to read her face. She was going to remain professional damn it!

"Ree-aa-lly?!" replied Ellie with distrust, "Well then, let's hope this project moves along quickly, so _he_ can be on his merry way." She called out to Jack who was playing with a children's guitar in the corner and turned the stroller towards the door.

"Are you coming over for dinner?" Ellie called out as she reached the door.

"No, sorry. Anna and Frank invited me over. The girls are back from their trip and they're having a 'Welcome Home' dinner for them."

"Okay then. Say hello to all for me" Ellie was now standing at the door with Jack firmly grasped with one hand and the other hand on the stroller.

"Will do. Thanks for taking Charlie to the park with you, he'll be nice and relaxed for dinner." Ada smiled looking towards Charlie, now passed out on his bed in the far right corner of the shop.

"My pleasure. I'll call you tomorrow." Ellie smiled pointedly at Ada, letting her know she would have to talk about the elephant that had stepped into the shop at some point!

"Okay" Ada replied with a grin. She'd figure what to say to Ellie by tomorrow.

xxx

Anna breathed deeply when Ellie and the kids left. She couldn't believe she had survived the first meeting. She should've known it was coming, she thought Parker had sounded a bit nervous on the phone when he had called about the project.

The shop was fairly quiet for the rest of the afternoon. She was able to think about what she wanted to do. She was going to take the lead from him. If he could act cold and professional, so could she. She would dive into the mansion restorations with gusto and forget about the rest. She couldn't afford to fall back into the darkness. Not after it had nearly killed her. She had survived, if barely, by keeping herself busy. She would do the same again.

Her last customer was older man who purchased one of the more expensive guitars. That put her in a great mood! She closed up the shop and took the Green Line to her sister's home on Lovejoy and 11th. She wanted to change for dinner and pick up the cheesecake she'd made for the girls homecoming. She couldn't wait to talk to Anna. She would be the only person she'd confess her feelings too. Anna had become like a mother to her and she truly trusted her.

She decided on a simple but tasteful red summer dress with white flower designs and a yellow cardigan with sandals. The weather was already warm enough in May.

She grabbed Charlie's leash and the cheesecake and headed to her car, a vintage mini she had bought off a customer who restored cars as a hobby. She got Charlie in and drove to the Ellises on NW24th.

* * *

Tony had left the music shop with flustered senses and a frantic heart.

He survived, if just barely. He couldn't have avoided it. He had to meet with her. She was the family liaison for the project after all. He had to try to remain professional. It would do them no good to go back to the past. He had tried vigorously to put it behind him, to make his career his focus and he wasn't about to throw it all away.

Parker trusted him with this project, though he knew Parker had really wanted to take it on himself but his father had called on him to handle one of their top clients and he couldn't refuse. So he tried to focus on the upcoming dinner at 7pm.

Tony had met with the Oregon Historical Society's representative, Michael Ellis, who'd be overseeing the project's historic renovations. They had had lunch the day before and and gotten along marvelously. Michael had invited him to his parent's home tonight for dinner. His twin sisters had been traveling abroad for six months and had just returned. There was to be a welcome home dinner.

At first, he declined, feeling the need to keep the professional line, but Michael had talked him into it. He hadn't had home-cooked meals in so long and Michael had boasted about his mother's cooking. He had really liked Michael and since Portland was such a different place than California when it came to business formalities, he accepted.

Tony picked up some flowers and a bottle of wine to take to dinner. The flowers were for Michael's sisters and the wine for his mother. He walked to the address Michael had texted him earlier. It was in the NW District, not far from his sister's home, but not close enough to walk.

He found parking a block away. As he rounded the corner he froze. He saw Ada walking with Charlie and a cake plate on her other hand. She looked beautiful, with a red summer dress and her hair bouncing all around her shoulders. She walked up the steps of a house about three doors from the corner where he stood. _It couldn't be! She couldn't be going to the same house as he!_

He finally started walking again and came to a stop right outside the same steps she had just walked up. He looked up at the house. It was a Victorian, decorated with pastel colors. A beautiful, tasteful garden welcomed guests.

He didn't know what to do. _Should he turn around and leave? _He could text Michael saying something had come up. Yes, that's what he would do. He couldn't spend a whole evening with her! His heart wouldn't survive it.

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, Michael came out of the front door, having spotted Tony from the window. "There you are! I was afraid you'd gotten lost. Come in, come in! Everyone is here already! Michael had walked down to him as he spoke. Tony had no choice but to smile and follow him up the steps. He walked with fear and hope, with dread and longing, towards what he knew would the final blow to his already crumbling wall.

* * *

So...I hope this made sense. Please review!


	6. Author Note

Hello all,

I will be updated later on today, however, I went back and edited the previous chapters. I realized the story couldn't move forward if it wasn't making sense in my head, and it wasn't. So...I edited. A lot.

So if you've been reading this story, read the first chapters again. It will make much more sense when you read chapter 6.

Hope to post in a few hours. Thanks for reading.

Please, please, please review :)

Muchas gracias, BnyLuv


	7. Chapter 6 - Moving on?

Listening to the traffic sounds of downtown was soothing. Tony decided he was an urban kind-a-guy. He loved the chaos of the city. The bustling sounds of morning commuters, the whistling of bus air brakes, the smell of activity in the air. He loved Portland.

His dream had been to buy a place in downtown, somewhere on the Pearl District or NW. He had pictured them living and working close by. Taking their kids to the Children's Museum, the zoo, the Saturday Market. He had envisioned a whole life with her. A life that would never be.

Lying in bed, listening to the sounds of what would've been his hometown, he allowed his mind to dissect last night.

The shock on her face was evident. He tried not to lock eyes with her, he wouldn't be able to keep his cool if he did. When introductions were made, she smiled and said they'd met earlier in her shop, to discuss the project.

What was she hiding from? He had noticed the look exchanged by Mrs. Ellis and her. Did the Ellises know who he was? They didn't act like it. They were very friendly and welcoming.

Michael introduced him to his sisters, Lexie and Hattie. They were pretty, lively girls. He knew they were fraternal twins, but somehow, Hattie seemed older, wiser, a bit more mature than Lexie.

As much as the twins had tried to monopolize his attentions, he had been aware of her every move throughout the entire night. Even when she stepped out to check on Charlie in the backyard.

He had been tempted to go back there himself, to talk with her, but he quickly discarded that lunacy.

He had forced himself to give in to Lexie's attentions. He was flattered that a 20-year old found him so interesting. He had never had trouble getting women's attentions, however, it had been four years since he had felt the need to reciprocate.

He knew he shouldn't have been so attentive to Lexie. He had just met her after all. She was Michael's sister, his business contact. But he couldn't help the need to show Ada he had moved on. Show her what she had missed giving him up.

He had watched Ada's face surreptitiously throughout the night. Watched her amused expression as Lexie and Hattie related their travel stories. Watched her eyes twinkle at Frank Ellis when they discussed her shop's activities, and painfully watched her smile light up her face when Anna Ellis related the news about an upcoming visit from a mutual friend.

He learned this friend was male, a John Travis. Apparantly, he'd visited before and had gotten along "famously" with _Ada. Who was he? Was she interested in him? Had they dated? W_hy did his stomach somersault at the thought of her in another's arms?

Apparently, he'd find out soon, as this _John_ was to arrive in two days time and would be staying with the Ellises.

There was a dinner planned for Saturday night and he was cordially invited by all, especially by Lexie, whom he realized, liked to find reasons to touch him.

A hand on his arm while she told him a story about shopping in Spain. A playful slap on his shoulder when he told a joke. A kiss on the cheek when he said his goodbyes?

He was startled at her forwardness, however, he reacted quickly and simply smiled at her when she moved away from him. But as he looked up passed her head, he saw Ada.

Her eyes were trained on them and she had a look on her face he could not discern. Was she jealous? Mad? Indifferent? He couldn't tell, but after a few seconds she looked away, preventing him from further speculation.

He said goodbye to the rest of the group, shaking hands and receiving a motherly hug from Anna Ellis.

When he made it to her, he was about to extend his hand when he thought better of it. Touching her would be his undoing.

He said goodnight and confirmed their morning meeting. All he got for his troubles was a nod and a slight upturn of her lips.

He decided he wouldn't care. Wouldn't care if she was hurt. Wouldn't care if she was jealous. Wouldn't care if she was dating someone. He was moving on.

So what if the anticipation of seeing her this morning made his stomach hurt. So what if his hands itched to touch her skin, or if his lips yearned for her taste. He had put all those memories away for four years, he could handle a couple of more months.

Besides, there was a very attractive distraction to be had, Lexie.

Why not have a little fun while he was here? He didn't need to make everything all or nothing. He wouldn't make that mistake again!

_She_ had been his All and what did that get him? Nothing!

Glancing at his phone he saw it was now 7am. He had been up for three hours already. He had hardly slept, but felt his body tingle with energy.

He threw the sheets aside, got up with a jolt and put on his running gear. He needed to wear out some of that energy before their meeting. He needed to stay in control of his every action.

He ran for an hour. The street were packed with commuters, bikers, and dog walkers.

He made it back to his sister's by 8:10, drank some orange juice and went straight to the shower.

He got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a striped dress shirt. He didn't need to wear a suit or slacks. It was just a preliminary meeting, no one to impress. Yet he found himself taking special care of his grooming. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have her regret him, right?

He was ready by 8:45. He walked down to the lobby, forgoing the elevator ride.

Stepping outside, he took a deep breath and headed down to Byways Cafe on Glisan.

The closer he came to the restaurant, the more his insides churned. _Maybe he should've skipped the juice._

He got to the restaurant at 8:55. He walked inside and saw she wasn't there yet. Good, he could sit and compose himself. Order some coffee and attempt to look like he was just there for business.

One of the waitresses motioned for him to take a table. He picked the booth at the end of the room and sat facing the door.

The waitress brought him coffee and he told her he was waiting for someone. She smiled at him and said she'd be back with two waters.

He looked at his watch, 9:05.

Was she standing him up? Was she upset about last night?

_Why was his heart racing?_ He rested his elbows on the table and put his head on his hands. He needed to calm down. If she didn't show up, he would, he would...

"Hello"

* * *

So sorry for the delay. I had started the chapter and my iPad played a trick on me and I lost it! Argh! Oh well, I kinda like this version better.

Sorry so short but I hope to write the next one tomorrow.

Please review :-)


	8. Chapter 7 - Order Up!

A/N

Sorry this took so long. I've been battling life. Hope you all like this one.

* * *

She was late! She hated being late to anything...but this...this she was mortified at being late for. He would think she didn't care about the project or worse, that she wasn't coming at all!

Ada walked huriedly down NW 12t street, tugging Charlie along. He was part of the reason she was late, wanting to stop at every blessed tree! But truly, it was as if her heart had been sabotaging this meeting.

She hadn't slept more than an hour all night. She knew her face showed her troubled mind, but she hoped he wouldn't notice. She had laid in bed thinking, remembering, deciding what to do next. How to handle the dreaded encounter. Especially after last night. When she finally got out of bed, it was one hour later than what she had thought. Hence, the tardiness now.

Last night had been a true test to her resolve! She had been beyond shocked at seeing him standing in the Ellis' living room, just minutes after she had walked in. She had had no time to talk to Anna about their encounter that afternoon.

When Anna was introduced, recognition marked her face. After warmly welcoming Tony, she gave her a quizical look to imply they needed to talk.

Ada had tried to act as normal as possible. She didn't want the Ellis girls to know how well she knew Tony, only implying they met in college. She avoided eye contact with him throughout the night, and managed to only escape to the back yard once, though she wanted nothing more than to get out of there as fast as her legs could carry her.

She tried valiantly to tune out the flirtatious banter and ignore the coy smiles Lexie showered on Tony all night. However, she didn't miss the kiss at the end of the night, nor the fact that he reciprocated.

She had been furious! To the point of wanting to break one of Anna's beautiful vintage china cups on his head. How dare he!

Then he looked up, straight into her eyes, and gave her a look that made her remember. He, he was no longer hers. Hadn't been for four years. He could flirt with and kiss whomever he wanted.

She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry, right there, in the middle of the Ellis' living room. But she didn't. She managed to look away and school her features. By the time he approached her to say his goodbyes and confirm their morning meeting, she was able to look him in the eyes and nod her acquiescence.

Now she wished she had cancelled the wretched meeting! Her stomach was in knots, her eyes were burning from no sleep and her head was swimming.

The courage she had felt last night evaporated with the dawn. All she was left with was apprehension and despair. The best she could hope for was that he wasn't there, but with her luck, he had probably gotten there early!

She turned up on Glisan, and was shortly standing in front of the restaurant. She wondered if he'd mind taking up one of the outdoor tables, making it easier to keep an eye on Charlie, but quickly gave up the idea. The distractions of sidewalk dining would prolong their encounter. No, best get it over with sooner rather than later.

Tying Charlie to a nearby tree, she walked inside the restaurant, quickly spying Tony sitting at a booth in the back. She walked toward him, noticing his head was down, in his hands. He didn't see her approach.

"Hello" she said breathlessly. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath since she walked in.

He jerked his head up and caught her eyes. She quickly saw what she hoped was relief in them, before he looked away at the approaching waitress and replied in kind, rather curtly.

She dismissed his tone and slid into the booth across from him.

Their waitress, Carrie, brought over another menu and asked her if she wanted coffee. Ada replied affirmatively. The waitress departed saying she'd give them a minute to look over their menus.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" she began almost as soon as Carrie walked away, "I fear time got away from me this morning and Charlie was annoyingly slow today on his walk."

He kept his eyes on his menu and replied "It's fine. I've only been here a few minutes myself. So, is Charlie outside?" His tone warmed up a bit at the mention of Charlie.

"Yes, he's tied up to the tree." She decided to give him a dose of his own medicine and avoid eye contact as well

"Would you like to move to an outdoor table? I remember how anxious you get at having to leave him tied up outside anywhere." As soon as the last sentence was uttered, they both raised their heads, eyes locking in place.

There was recognition and dare they admit it, delight? Recognition that they both once had mutual intimacy. Delight in the feeling that one memory could bring about warmth in their all too cold and empty hearts.

But just as quickly as their eyes conveyed these feelings to each other, the spell was broken, Carrie arrived with her coffee and a request for their breakfast order.

Ada had no chance to ponder what that look on Tony's face had been, she only reacted.

"I'll have the Redwood Omelet with Feta instead of Jack and fruit instead of potatoes please, and no toast."

Carrie wrote down her order and turned her smile to Tony.

"I'll have the same, except potatoes and toast."

Carrie grabbed their menus and walked away.

"You didn't answer my question" Tony said. His hands were still shaking at the recent visual stimuli he experienced. Her eyes were still as mesmerizing as he remembered. He urged her wordlessly to look up, for she had fixed on arranging the jam packets on the side of the table as soon as the waitress had walked away.

"Ada?" he softly uttered.

Hearing her name startled her out of her reverie. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you." Her eyes finally met his again.

He swallowed and repeated his question, trying his best to calm his rapidly beating heart. It would not be good if he passed out before breakfast!

She replied that no, she didn't need to sit outside. Charlie would be fine. She could turn and look out the window if need be. She continued to play with the jam packets. Stacking them by flavor.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he decided he needed to begin the discussion. After all, this was a business meeting, albeit, the most heart wrenching one he'd ever had.

He brought out his iPad and opened the program containing the plans for the restoration. He was acutely aware her eyes were on him, but he forced his hands to stop shaking and made eye contact.

"So I'd like to show you what Parker and I came up with. Of course, the historic society and the city rep where consulted. And you have the final say, I was told"

She tried to hide her smile behind her coffee cup. She wasn't sure if he was in agreement with that last sentence, or was merely being professional. She resolved to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had always been professional with his clients and never tried to railroad their desires for his sake.

"Yes, that was the agreement. However, I will defer to you and Parker's suggestions. After all, you two _are_ the experts." She said this sincerely, without attempts at flattery.

She had seen enough of his designs all over the country to know he was very good at his job. She wanted to think, this job in particular, would get special attention from him, she really wanted that.

"Yes well, we pride ourselves in doing our best with every project, and this one will not be the exception. Here let me show you" He turned the iPad to face her, however, their seating arrangement was not suitable enough for him to be able to point out the areas being addressed. He finally gave up trying and asked her if she'd mind sitting next to him.

She froze at his request. _Sit next to him? Is he deranged?_ She could barely survive sitting across from him! But, she had to do it. She had to conquer this if they were to work successfully on this project.

Getting up from her seat, she slowly walked around the table and eased herself next to him. She noticed he hadn't moved too much, leaving them side by side, hips touching.

She instantly regretted her decision. She could smell his cologne, feel his warmth, and worst of all, she could feel his breath on her arm as he spoke. _Good lord!_

Tony was cool as a cucumber. He didn't look at her when he asked her to sit next to him, focusing instead on his iPad.

But when his hip came into contact with hers, he didn't even try to hide his sharp intake of breath. He was a drowning man! She was so close. He could smell her subtle scent every time she moved her head. His hand was inches away from hers and he grasped his iPad like it was a life preserver.

He took a deep breath and avoided turning his head to look at her. He would perish for certain!

He began showing her the 3D plans for the restorations. Each room had been attended to. He showed her the timeline for each project and the cost, which would be covered by the City of Portland. He had saved the best for last.

Parker had fortunately acquired old photos of the mansion, as it had been when her great grandfather had built it. Tony had gone on an expedition and found some of the missing pieces. He touched on another screen and the mansion came alive.

Ada gasped when she saw the image before her. It was an exact replica of her great grandmother's writing desk!

"Oh my goodness, Tony, where did you find it?" She exclaimed, putting her right hand on his left arm, which was presently holding up the iPad.

The sudden touch did not go unnoticed by its recipient. His blood was now rushing through his veins and it took him a few seconds to reply to her question.

"Well, Parker found some old photos and we did some digging around. Turns out not everyone is set on making a profit of family heirlooms." He said the last without thinking.

Ada flinched. She knew he was right. Her father was a disgrace. She knew he was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Yes. I'm afraid you're correct. My father would sell his soul if it meant a guaranteed in with the Elite. But, anyways, thank you for recovering it, even if it's no longer ours."

Tony knew he had been careless with his words. He saw her flinch when he uttered them, and as much as he hated her father, he could not bring himself to cause her pain.

"Ada, i'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I only meant that the person who sold it to us was very fair on her price after knowing it was a family heirloom. Please forgive me."

Her hand had come off his arm, he did not know when, but he suddenly felt bereft without her touch. He took a deep breath, again, and put his hand on hers.

She looked up, watery eyes wide with surprise. Their eyes locked in place.

Tony suddenly felt his world stop. He didn't hear the bell of the door chime at a patron's entrance, didn't hear the cook call out "Order up", didn't hear anything but the rushing of his blood, loud in his ears. Just like four years ago.

He glanced down at her lips and quickly back to her eyes. He leaned in, unconsciously, like a moth to a flame.

Ada was frozen in place. His eyes were locked with hers and she saw them focus on her lips and come right back to her eyes. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. What was he doing? What was _**she**_ doing? This would not end well!

"And here are your orders"

Saved by the eggs!

* * *

Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please review! Thank you for reading, much obliged.


	9. Chapter 8 - Let the games begin!

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES - KELLY CLARKSON

* * *

Two weeks. Two grueling, torturous, agonizing weeks! Tony had spent almost every day of the last two weeks seeing Ada, hearing her, being assaulted by her scent, haunted by her presence. She was everywhere!

After their almost kiss, Tony had wanted to put some space between Ada and himself. He would deal with the restoration and try to have contact only through email or phone calls, if necessary.

The breakfast meeting had gone much like he feared but had not prepared for, a runaway train crash. After the waitress' fortunate interruption of what he knew very well could only have been a horrible mistake, he attempted to scrape up the little bit of pride left on the table, and continue the ill timed, ill fated meeting till its torturous end.

He had felt angry, hurt, disappointed, and many other feelings he refused to explore, after Ada didn't even acknowledge the almost kiss. She seemed to be completely unaffected. She ate her breakfast, fully. She asked questions about the project, without hesitation. She was cool, calm and collected. As if he wasn't burning inside. As if they hadn't shared everything four years ago. As if he was nothing more to her than the architect working on her childhood home.

Well then, two can play that game Tony thought. Yet, his budding friendship with Michael, who turned out to be an old college acquaintance, and whose company he really enjoyed, had actually turned out to be the worst thing to happen to him. He had found himself constantly thrown in Ada's presence, who was treated like another daughter by the Ellis and like a best friend by Michael. Not to mention, his intention for having fun with Lexie had actually not been as fun as he had hoped for. While Lexie _was_ fun and vivacious, she was also very clingy and a little too flighty for his taste. That she was pretty there was no doubt, however, even a pretty flower can get weary if it's paired by an overwhelming scent.

That's how he was beginning to feel with Lexie, overwhelmed. And not the pleasant overwhelming feeling he had experienced with Ada, when all his senses rejoiced after each assault, this was an exacerbating, irritating feeling that was slowly edging it's presence forward. But, he decided to push away that feeling and give in to the pleasanter side of Lexie. He desperately needed to show Ada he had moved on after his almost slip at the restaurant.

He had arrived last Saturday at the Ellis' welcome dinner for the much anticipated _John _armed with new found zeal. He would show her. He would be as unaffected as she. If Lexie wanted to flirt and fawn over him, then he would be a glad recipient, and what's more, he would enjoy it!

Except that what he came face to face with was not fun, and definitely not enjoyable. There she was, laughing with this _John_, sharing stories, sitting together at the dinner table, on the couch, at the piano, playing duets, singing together, sharing a dessert! _What the heck was she doing?_ Why was she so open with this..this...man! He couldn't insult him, he didn't even know him after all. They were introduced when he came in with Michael. He seemed like a nice enough guy, that was until he started monopolizing Ada. It was as if he didn't want anyone else near her! _What was that about_?

What really did Tony in was when at the end of the night, while everyone was saying their goodbyes, John leaned down and kissed Ada on her cheek. But that had been no ordinary kiss, it lingered, and it was much closer to her mouth to be considered platonic. No, that was _no_ friendly kiss goodnight, that had been proprietary. He was staking his claim. Tony knew that, he had done that himself once.

Had Tony been more careful in his study of that kiss, he would have saved himself much heartache. Ada's response to said kiss was not the same to his kiss four years ago, when she had turned her face just enough so that the kiss ended lip to lip. No, this time, she backed away from the giver, and did not meet his eye for approval. She even managed to slide her fingers across her cheek in an attempt to erase any lingering trace of said kiss. But alas, Tony was more wrapped up in giving just what he thought he got, and instead of noticing these differences, he had turned away and given Lexie a kiss goodnight, on the lips.

He'd done it now! For the next few days, it was the Lexie and Tony show. Every day brought on texts, calls and invitations. He spent days working on the project and evenings at the Ellis' house, or out to a movie, or walking to Saturday market, or Sunday at the zoo. Tony would have been fine with all these outings, had not the one person he was desperate to escape from, been at each and every one.

He knew Ada wanted to escape him as well, he could tell by the way she would stiffen up at his arrival. But, if she thought he was going to back off Lexie for her comfort, she was sadly mistaken. She brought it on to herself, flirting what that douche! Okay, so maybe not a douche, but definitely not the great guy everyone made him out to be.

And now, here he was, getting ready to go out to _her_ event, the "Healing Strings Summer Concert", and he couldn't contrive a reason to get out of it. He had heard Ada discussing the event with Frank and Anna Ellis. John had been in the conversation as well, so Tony had made it a point to be on the other side of the room with Lexie. But he had heard snippets of conversation. Apparently, John was one of the organizers of the event, the talent supervisor.

Tony had gone home and Googled the event. "Healing Strings" was an annual benefit concert Ada and Frank Ellis had begun three years ago. It consisted of local singer/songwriters coming together for an open air concert. The event was held at Director Park, around the corner from Ada's shop, and right next to Elephant's in the Park, where he had proposed. He took a deep breath and wondered if she still ate lunch there, if she remembered the events that followed that day with regret or relief. Not that it mattered now. _She_ had obviously moved on.

He learned the proceeds from the event, which concluded with a dinner gala after the concert, went to Animal Aid, a nonprofit organization dedicated to providing dogs and cats with urgent care and shelter. Tony was not surprised Ada chose this agency, he knew her heart, he had been a recipient of its love and care once. So when Lexie invited him to the event as her date, he agreed to go, then changed his mind. But what would he say, that he didn't want to support mistreated animals?

He decided to fake a reason to leave after the afternoon concert. After all, he would need to go home to change for the gala event. He could call Lexie and make up a reason not to come back. Then he would not look like a jerk for not showing up at all.

Yes, that's what he would do!

Feeling relieved, Tony grabbed his keys and headed out, ready for another round.

* * *

Two weeks. Two interminable, exhausting and desperate weeks! She had barely survived them. Had it not been for John, she'd be back where she was four years ago. She was trying to remain objective. The past was the past. He had every right to date whomever he wanted. Yet, why did he have to choose Lexie? Why did he have to rub it in her face?

She didn't want to be jealous. She wanted to be indifferent to the agony, but she couldn't. Every time she saw them holding hands or sitting so close together, her heart broke all over again. It was as if she was having groundhog heartbreak, and she was beginning to crack. And after their breakfast meeting, when she knew he had almost kissed her! How could she possibly survive seeing him again and again.

She had brought forth every ounce of courage and control after the almost kiss. After the waitress had set their food down, she excused herself to go check and Charlie, and to allow he heart to head back to its rightful place from having jumped to her throat.

She waited till her breathing evened out and came back to the table determined not to let him see how much he had affected her. She could not do this dance again.

Tony had looked agitated but she decided to ignore him and concentrate on the project. It worked. She got through the breakfast and was able to leave with her dignity, while shaky, in one piece.

The next few meetings were held in his offices and he made sure there was always someone else with them when they met. Whether he did this for his benefit or hers, she didn't care. She was determined to survive this ordeal, and she welcomed the help from wherever it came.

The last two week though had been torture on another level. Tony had become a regular fixture at the Ellises and she had been pushed in his presence many, many times. Lexie and Hanna had planned outings to include everyone and would to take no for an answer.

Even Anna and Frank seemed determined to throw her in Tony's path. The only pleasant part was that John had also been included in these outings making it easy to bear the obviously growing attraction between Tony and Lexie. Not that Ada would even use John to goad Tony, but it helped to have someone to talk to and sit by at all times.

Ada took the clothes out of the dryer and started folding. She had plenty of time before she began getting ready for today's events. She had learned to delegate last year so she wasn't running around like a chicken without a head all day. All she needed to do was stop at the shop, make sure Frank and Emilia were set and enjoy the concert. The one event she dreaded was the gala. Having to smooch with the upper crust of Portland was not her favorite. Her father and sister would be there, as would her aunt Esther. She was not looking forward to being paraded around, but she knew that was what brought in most donations. The silent auction was also huge with this crowd, all wanting to outshine their fellow donors.

She had chosen her dress months ago. It was from her mother's dress collection. The peach dress she had admired since she was a little girl watching her mother get ready for events. Eva had taken most of her mother's dress collection, not to wear them mind, but to posses. Ada had managed to get her favorites so she wasn't too upset about it. Alicia had not asked for any, instead opting to select some of her mother's shoes and handbags. She was the only one who wore the same shoe size as their mother.

Her dress for tonight was a 50's lace embroidered sheer silk organza dress in a peach tone over an lace lining. The skirt features an additional peach silk organza layer and an attached tulle crinoline. The strapless bodice was boned and had a straight neckline and back. The front of the bodice was adorned with lace embroidered appliqués and a semi attached peach satin band adorned the waist. The A-line skirt fell from the natural waist and featured a layer of lace embroidered sheer silk organza over a layer of solid sheer organza. She wasn't sure she'd wear the crinoline, perhaps letting the skirt fall naturally would be best, she'd rather not attract too much attention.

The concert would be her highlight though. She knew John had managed to line up some great local talent and he'd said there would be a surprise artist. She couldn't wait to see who he brought. Last year he had managed to get Ray Lamontagne. She had been beside herself with glee! He was one of her favorite artist and he'd invited her on stage to play Jolene with him. She had been on cloud nine for a week!

At noon, Ada showered and dressed for the concert. She wore a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a citron balloon blouse she had bought at a boutique on NW 23rd. She put on her silver flats, a few dangles, her favorite silver hoops and left her hair down to air dry. She was going to put it up for the dance so she didn't care if it was curly or straight. Minimal make up and her clutch and she was out the door. Charlie was spending the day with her neighbor Max. Max had a Labrador named Colt who adored Charlie. Unfortunately, the feeling was not mutual on Charlie's side but he could manage to put aside his differences to spend the day with them at the park.

She took the Metro Rail down to the event, she'd rather not have to hunt for parking. She arrived at the shop at 1pm, leaving her 30 minutes to have Emilia and Frank prepped for the day. The concert was from 2-5pm and she wanted to be there at least 30 minutes before. Emilia was already elbow deep in sales and Frank was manning the register. He greeted her with a big smile and informed her sales had been outstanding since they opened at 10. Since 50% of today's sales would be going to Animal Aid, Ada couldn't be happier.

She walked around the shop making sure all instruments were ready and presented in their best light. She made sure the printer was stocked up for Frank, made a pot of coffee and headed out to the park.

* * *

As soon as she set foot at the park her nerves took over. She was always worried about the final outcome of this event. She wanted everything to go perfect, this shelter was precious to her. She had helped rescue many abused animals herself and had seen them recover and go to loving owners. She wanted to do everything in her power to help these defenseless creatures, and this concert and gala were one of the best ways to do it.

She made her way to the stage and saw John speaking with some of the artists. As soon as he saw her he excused himself and walked.

"Well hello there Miss Elizondo, you're looking lovely today" He smiled affectionately at Ada and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ada welcomed the gesture as she hoped it was meant, a friendly greeting. After the welcoming dinner at the Ellis' they had had a conversation regarding his expectations on their relationship. Ada knew Anna had encouraged John to pursue her, but she was not interested in him in that way. He was a great guy and very handsome, but there just was no spark. Besides, even if she didn't want to admit it out loud, her heart was already full, it had no room for anyone else. So, she clarified things with John and had a heart to heart with Anna. She only hoped they both accepted and respected her decision.

John introduced her to the opening act and the rest of the artists that would be playing. She asked who the special guest was but he gave her a mischievous look and said she'd have to wait until he came on. She was excited to know at least that he _had_ arrived and was prepping to play at 4pm.

As John and Ada made their way around the park checking to make sure everything was set, Ada spotted her sister and Michael, as well as the rest of the group. Alicia immediately headed her way and dragged Michael along. She saw when Tony turned around and the feelings that filtered through his expression. His ever expressive eyes had widened at seeing her. She wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or dread, but hey, nobody _made_ him come.

John was standing next to her when everyone walked over to them. His hand was holding on to her elbow and she noticed Tony's eyes zero in to their connection and frown. Yet, just as quickly she saw him seek out Lexie and grab her hand possessively. Hmm, _what is he playing at? _Thought Ada, _I'm not trying to make him jealous, yet he seems intent on making sure __I__ notice his PDA's with Lexie_.

Ada pointed the group to the area she had reserved for them and said she'd see them later. She would spend most of the concert next to the stage making sure all musicians had what they needed. She could feel Tony's gaze on her the entire time she stood there talking, but did not dare to look at him.

She finally excused herself and tried not to look in Tony's direction, yet, her eyes had a mind of their own. She met his eyes and her mind froze for a second. She saw the contrition in them. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he gave her a slight smile. She was taken back by the warmth she saw reflected in his eyes right then and could only smile back. Suddenly, his face got serious and his eyes narrowed and looked past her. She felt John's hand on her lower back and turned to see him right next to her.

"Ready to get this party started?" John asked with a wide smile and a wink. Ada nodded but looked back at Tony. His eyes were shooting daggers at John and the scowl he had worn many times during the past two weeks made its appearance once again. Ada shook her head and took John's offered hand as he started to lead them towards the stage. She was tired of this back and forth from him. One minute he was welcoming and warm and the next he was playing the jealous ex. Enough! She had a show to start.

As it happened every year, Ada would give the opening speech at the outdoor concert and John would address the gala guests, as he was much more known by that crowd. Ada was perfectly fine addressing the much more down to earth crowd.

She climbed the stage stairs and walked towards the mic. She looked out at the crowd, spotting many friendly faces, until she got to the right of the crowd where Tony and the rest were sitting. Lexie had her arm draped over Tony and was inches from his face. She quickly looked away and tried to focus on what she was about to say. Taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach she began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the third annual Healing Strings Summer Concert!" With this first welcome, the crown began clapping, whistling and hooting. Ada smiled at the crowd and curtsied. "Thank you all for supporting this wonderful cause. If you are not aware of why we are all here today, let me enlighten you. Animal Aid is a non-profit, no-kill organization that has been in existence since 1969. It has helped tens of thousands of animals through rescue and adoption programs for homeless animals, financial and volunteer support of spaying and neutering efforts, and by providing funds to pet owners unable to pay for urgent veterinary care. It is an organization that is very close to my heart being a pet owner myself, as I know many of you are. Today's event will help raise funds to continue these efforts so I urge all of you to enjoy the event and support the local businesses around this area as most of them are donating as much as 50% of today's profits to Animal Aid. You will also notice there are donation boxes placed in the perimeter of the park. Please remember these defenseless creatures and donate as much as you wish or can. We thank you in advance for your generosity. Now, I have one last request for all of you? Would you like to know what it is?" Ada smiled and looked around at the assembled crowd. Everyone cheered and yelled out "Yes" in unison.

"Okay, okay" she said laughing and waving her arm up and down to calm the crowd, "All I ask is that you sing as loud as you want, dance as much as you can, and have fun!" With that she bowed to the crowd introduced the first act. The opening act was a local band that wasted no time in getting the crowd going.

Ada walked over to John who embraced her and spun her around. She held on to his shoulders and threw her head back laughing. She was high off the adrenaline of public speaking and didn't care who saw them. Even if it was a certain scowling ex sitting a few feet away.

* * *

Thank you all for waiting for this chapter. I have no excuse except I couldn't decide which version to use. I hope you like it and please review, I truly appreciate each and every one.

*The KC song is in honor of my husband, an unabashed fan :-P

Once again: I own nothing recognizable.

Next chapter: The Gala


	10. Chapter 9 - Crazy, Stupid, Love

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read and liked my story. I am humbled by the receipt of it, truly!

I hope you like where I'm taking the story. Some have commented on Ada's character; I'm glad you've noticed. While I love JA's Anne Elliot, I can't help think she could have been a bit more self assured, after all, she was the only sensible Elliot! So...I want my version of her to stand up for herself, despite her sorrow. Tony will have his work cut out for him if he wants her back, anything worth it never comes easy after all.

Now, on with the story :)

* * *

Ada sat at the edge of the bed in her sister's guest room, hands grasping the bedspread, heart thundering, mind in knots. _What could he mean by it all? _

Alicia brushed, tugged and pulled at her hair, but she didn't have the presence of mind to complain. Since they had left the park she had allowed her younger sister to point her where she needed to go, instruct her on what to do, without hesitation. She couldn't focus on anything but his parting words, "_Save me a dance...please_".

He had said them so low, bending down so close to her ear, she had felt his breath on her cheek, his warmth so familiar and yet so painful all at once. She had been rooted to the spot and when he straightened back up, not breaking eye contact with her, it was as if none of the hundreds of people around them existed. She was falling again but didn't seem to care. Until Lexie's voice had broken the spell.

The crash back down to reality allowed her to find her voice and she told them, without looking at him, she'd see them in a couple of hours at the Gala. She turned and quickly walked over to her sister who was anxious to get her home to begin her "transformation". She was never more grateful for her sister's obsession with fashion than she was today. They had decided to get ready at Alicia's place, or the "command center", as Alicia called it. When she had stepped out of the guest bath, Alicia was already there, showered and with her hair in rollers, laying out the make-up and accessories Ada knew would somehow end up on her. She listened to her sister's singing as she worked on her hair. Alicia had also inherited her mother's vocal talent. Ada allowed her mind to digest the afternoon's events.

The concert had been a triumphant success! All the performers were wonderful and the crowd had been engaged the entire three hours. Especially the last 30 minutes when the special guest was announced by John. He had said this particular performer had started playing at events such as this, and even though now he graced grander arenas, he had graciously accepted the invitation to the benefit to support such a worthy cause. When he finally introduced him and the "artist" walked up on stage, she was sure the roar of the crowd could be heard all the way to the coast. Jason Mraz was standing on their stage; she had almost fainted.

How John convinced him to perform she didn't know, but she was ecstatic. She ran to her sister's side, knowing he was one her favorite artists as well. They jumped, hooted and hollered at the stage. They sang every song he performed and just right then, she had felt like the happy teenager she had been before her mother's death, singing along at a concert with her little sister. The sorrow disappeared for those brief moments.

Ada heard the words escape Jason's mouth, saying he wanted to invite someone special on stage with him, someone who'd been instrumental in organizing the event; panic set it. Then she heard him ask the crowd to welcome "Ms. Ada Elizondo on stage." With eyes wide and mouth agape she had looked towards John, who was clapping and smiling from ear to ear at her. She shook her head no, but she felt her sister push her towards the stage and the crowd urging her to get up there.

She had walked up on stage trembling and had been enveloped by Jason's arms. She was in heaven, surely! He had asked the crowd for song requests and laughed at some of the outrageous responses. Someone had handed her a guitar and had put a mic stand in front of her, she didn't know who, she had been in a haze. Finally, Jason said he wanted to pay tribute to one of his favorite song writers, Tracy Chapman. He had leaned over and asked her, out of mic range, if she knew "Baby can I hold you tonight". All she could do was nod yes. Of course she knew this song, she had played it many times, except it had been in the privacy of her home and with tears streaming down her face.

She was still in shock when he had begun to play the first chords, until she realized she needed to accompany him. She waited for an opening and began to play. She had prayed her emotions would hold till the end of the song, because her turn to sing had come.

Sorry **(Jason)**  
Is all that you can say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like sorry like sorry

Forgive me **(Ada)**  
Is all that you can say  
Years gone by and still  
Words don't come easily  
Like forgive me forgive me

But you can say baby **(Jason &amp; Ada)**  
Baby can I hold you tonight  
Maybe if I told you the right words  
At the right time you'd be mine

I love you **(Jason)**  
Is all that you can say  
Years gone by and still **(Jason &amp; Ada)**  
Words don't come easily  
Like I love you I love you

But you can say baby **(Jason &amp; Ada)**  
Baby can I hold you tonight  
Maybe if I told you the right words  
At the right time you'd be mine  
you'd be mine  
you'd be mine*

She had played and sang with all the emotion she had inside her. She had gotten lost in the words and Jason's beautiful voice, closing herself off to the hazel eyes looking at her from the crowd. She had not wanted him to see her suffering, because if anyone could read her face it was him.

When the song ended the crowd cheered and clapped. Jason had thanked her and praised her to the crowd who cheered even louder in her direction. She had been beside herself and covered her face with her hands. Then she curtsied and walked off the stage into the arms of John who was waiting at the bottom of the steps. He had hugged her and twirled her around again. She was dizzy from the excitement. She heard her sister behind her and turned to greet her with a hug. They jumped and laughed together. Ada had blushed at the praise she received from everyone, Lexie, Hattie, Robert (Hattie's boyfriend), Anna, Frank and Tony all stood around her. She had tried valiantly not to look at Tony and gave a blanket reply of gratitude to all.

John had been standing next to her the entire time, until he turned to her and said he needed to wrap things up and _she_ should go get ready for the Gala, which was set to begin at 7.

She was left alone for a second while everyone went to gather their belongings and suddenly Tony had been right in front of her. He had offered his congratulations and said her voice was as beautiful as he remembered it. She had looked up at him and thanked him, but the fierceness of his demanding eyes made her look away. She had felt him step closer to her and suddenly his lips were whispering in her ear the request of a dance.

Now, sitting on the bed, getting her makeup done by her sister, she wondered what should she do. Accept? Decline? Call him out? _Why was he rattling her cage once more? What were his true intentions with Lexie?_

She had reconciled, over the past few days, to the idea of them being together. She could survive it, if only she kept her distance from him. She didn't need to go out with them, she could confide in Anna and request to not be invited over as often, if they were to be there. But this, this emotional roller-coaster he was creating, she could not endure.

The entire time at the concert he had been scowling at her and John. She had made it a point to avoid looking in his direction, even when she had joined their little group at the end. Yet, when he had looked at her, after his request, the pleading in his eyes, the pain she saw in them, mirrored her own. She felt he would be the only one to ever understand her. Goodness! _What was she to do?_

Suddenly, Alicia spoke and broke her reverie. She prompted her to put on her dress, her mother's dress. She stopped her wool gathering and marveled at the privildge of wearing something that had been her mother's. She stepped into the dress and allowed Alicia to fasten and zip and tuck. She slipped on the vintage Randolph Duke, snakeskin, open toe pumps in pale peach she had found online and turned to her sister for inspection.

"Oh Ada, you look magnificent! John won't be able to breath when he sees you!" Uttered her sister.

"John? There's nothing going on between John and I Alicia, please don't say things like that" Ada was shocked to know even her sister was promoting John's cause.

"Oh, well, either way, you're definitely going to turn heads tonight. Now I need to go get ready. Michael is already waiting for us downstairs. Don't want him impatient, he'll start whining and ruin our night out." With that, Alicia turned out of the room and walked to the master suite.

Ada picked up her clutch, a pearl beauty Alicia had lent her for the occasion and made her way downstairs to entertain Michael. She hoped she could calm her nerves by the time they got to the event. She still needed to decide what to do and she couldn't think rationally when nervous.

* * *

Tony paced the length of her sister's living room. He'd been pacing for the past hour. _What was he doing? What possessed him to ask her for a dance?_

She didn't even reply. She was probably going to say no anyway. He'd seen the way John and her were practically attached at the hip at the concert. He had tried, without success, not to look in her direction but it was impossible. His eyes would stray towards her every few minutes. He couldn't enjoy the music, all he could hear was her laugh when John would lean over and whisper, most likely sweet nothings, in her ear. And then, when Jason Mraz was introduced, obviously meant as a special surprise from John, she had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him! Him! That good for nothing, glorified event planner!

Tony had been fuming by then, ready to storm off. He had watched her sing along to all Jason's songs and dance next to her sister. She had looked so happy, so beautiful, as she and her sister took turns twirling each other around. He had to stop himself from stepping forward and asking her for a dance when Jason Mraz began singing Lucky. He had thought of her many times when he heard that song. She had been his best friend, he had felt so lucky have met her, to be marrying her, but now, that would never come to be. That had only been a fantasy he had foolishly believed.

When she had gone up on stage to sing with Jason he had almost left. He couldn't stay and listen to her voice. The voice that had haunted him for these past four years. One thing was to talk with her, another, altogether much more excruciating, was to listen to her sing.

To him, she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and he had felt privileged to be one of the few who'd ever heard it. When she had sang at the Ellis' with John, he knew she'd been holding back, but now, would she sing the way only he knew she could? He had been suddenly rooted to the spot where he had a perfect line of sight to her.

Tony had been mesmerized! He had closed his eyes and had been transported to memories he had thought had been locked away for ever. The hole in his heart began to fill in slowly. He heard the words of the song and wanted to believe she was singing for him, yet she wouldn't look his way. He tried to mentally urge her to look his way, pleading with his eyes, but she never turned.

When she had finished and walked off the stage, his desire to run and take her in his arms had been strangled by the sight of John doing just that. His jealousy had cursed through him like venom and all he could think of was that he never wanted to see her again. Yet he stayed once more, helplessly, as everyone gathered around her and congratulated her. He didn't. He waited until everyone was gone, and until his jealous anger had dissipated. As much as he tried to be angry at her, he couldn't. Just one look and he was putty in her hands.

She had stood there, waiting for her sister, and before he lost his nerve he had spoken to her. She had looked up at him, eyes wide, probably shocked that he was being nice, seeing as he'd behaved like an oaf recently. When he had leaned down to ask for a dance, the urge to kiss her had been overwhelming. Her scent had traveled through him, reaching into every nook and cranny. When he stepped back, using every ounce of self control, her eyes had taken his breath away. He could see her, all of her, right before him. Until Lexie had walked up and broken the spell. He'd seen her walk away, not knowing if she'd accept or decline his request.

He'd thought of going through with his original plan not to go to the Gala, but his sadistic heart betrayed him and he promised to pick Lexie up at 7pm. He would go. He would smile and be polite. He would wait and see how she behaved.

If only he could decide what he wanted. Did he want her to say yes? If he danced with her, he might not be able to control his impulses. He knew he was playing with fire, going on with Lexie as if they were an item, and yet staring at Ada most of the time. Someone was bound to notice, if they hadn't already, and he might be called on to explain himself.

He wasn't a player. He abhorred men who took advantage of women's feelings. He wouldn't do that to Lexie, but how could he end it now? What could he say? Besides, he wasn't sure what he wanted with Ada, if anything. She had hurt him, she didn't deserve a second chance, right? Aargh! He felt like he was in an emotional roller-coaster. This was madness!

He was startled when his sister walked into the room, her stilettos clamoring on the Brazilian hardwood. "My, my, don't you look handsome!"

Tony smiled at his sister. Sofia had always been there for him. Maybe he could run his predicament by her? No! She'd probably be appalled at his actions. Playing with two girls! No, he needed to figure things out for himself. Maybe dancing with Ada would help him do that. He couldn't deny it, the desire to haver in his arms, dancing with her was overwhelming his senses. He needed fresh air!

Checking his watch, he saw it was 6:45. He should get going. He needed to pick up Lexie and head over to the Portland Art Museum, the event site.

Maybe heaven would send him a sign...or something, to show him what to do. Maybe. Or maybe he would come crashing down once again at her feet. Either way, he would decide tonight what he wanted once and for all.

* * *

The Kridel Grand Ballroom was a fairy land. Ada was astonished to see the transformation of the space. She had been there a few days before with John making final decisions for tonight, she had seen pictures of past events, and yet, standing here now, it was mesmerizing.

The room was large, to be sure, but it had been decorated to make it look quaint and inviting. There were tables along the perimeter of the the room, tastefully decorated and each individually lighted from above. The center of the room was reserved for dancing, flanked on four corners by lighted trees. On the stage, there was a screen with a running slide show of adopted pets and their owners. The orchestra, positioned right in front of the stage was already playing, what Ada identified as Bach. The open bar was located on the south east side of the room, opposite the ballroom entrance.

Ada stood in the doorway taking it all in. Every year they seem to outdo themselves. She wondered what could they possibly do next year!

John came up to greet her and gallantly complimented her. Enchanting, beautiful, a vision! All this praise and yet, her heart felt nothing. Was this how she would live her life now? Not feeling anything unless it came from _him_?

She positioned herself in the receiving line. Anna, Frank, John and Ada. She managed to smile and greet the sea of guests arriving. The dinner would begin at 8, so everyone had time for a cocktail, walk around and mingle and visit the silent auction located in the Marion Miller Gallery.

As she held a brief conversation with Mrs. Jacobson, she heard Lexie's distinct voice flow from the ballroom entrance. He was here. She managed not to turn her head as she so wanted to and continue speaking with Mrs. Jacobson. She prayed for strength to get through tonight and steeled herself for the inevitable.

* * *

Tony walked with Lexie on his arm. He was taken in by the beauty of the space. It had, what looked to be art pieces, hanging from the ceiling. It was very tastefully decorated and he wondered if Ada had chosen everything herself or if it had been a collaborative effort with John. He couldn't help but frown at even thingking of that guy!

So engrossed in his musing he didn't realize they had come to the receiving line. He was warmly greeted by Anna and then Frank. He shook hands with John, mustering a hint of a smile, and then, his breath was once again gone. She would surely be the death of him.

A vision in peach, she stood with her hand outsretched to him. He didn't move, he couldn't talk. Michael came up behind and patted him on the back telling him where their table was but he didn't respond, and didn't dare look away. He wanted to memorize the way she looked. He recognized that dress. She had shown him a picture of her parents, with her mother wearing it.

All due respect to her mother but she had never looked as magnificent in it, not like her. He saw her lowering her hand, he had been so engrossed he failed to shake her hand in greeting. Before she could put it away by her side he reached down and grabbed it with both of his.

"Good evening" His words came out as a whisper, that's all he could muster.

"Good evening. Welcome to Healing Strings Gala." She uttered the words but he didn't hear them. her lips were hypnotizing.

She tugged her hand free from his, motioning him with her head to his side. He noticed Lexie was watching him, waiting for him to move past Ada so she could be greeted.

He looked down and cleared his throat. He needed to reign himself in or he wouldn't survive past dinner.

He saw how Ada greeted Lexie with a kiss on the cheek. How he wished she had greeted _him_ like that. Lexie walked towards him and he shook his thoughts away. Taking her hand he led her to the table where Michael, Alicia, Robert and Hattie were already seated. He wondered if Ada would sit with them...or with John. He tried to loose himself in the table's conversation and forget about the vision standing at the entryway, beckoning him to her.

He saw John and Ada walk up the stage to welcome everyone. John gave a speech about the reason for the event, the silent auction, and invited everyone to open their hearts and wallets for such helpless recipients. He was smooth and engaging. Tony couldn't deny they made a handsome couple. He turned to Lexie and smiled. Perhaps he _should_ savor what he _had_ rather than pine for what he had lost long ago.

Dinner went by quick and next thing he knew, the dance part had begun. He saw Ada and John walk onto the dance floor, as well and Frank and Anna. _So they were opening the ball together?_ His heart felt constricted and the pain was acute. Yet what did he expect, that she would come to him and ask for a dance? No, of course not. Why do so when she had such a willing partner already.

When the rest of the guests began making their way to the dance floor, Lexie turned to him and smiled expectantly. He knew what she wanted, and he needed to be the obliging date. He stood up and put his hand out to her, inviting her silently to dance. She stood up excitedly and practically dragged him to the dance floor.

He searched the dance floor for Ada but she had walked off. He saw John dancing with an elegant older woman instead. He wanted to go find her. Talk with her. Find out if she felt as confused as he. But he couldn't. He had come here with Lexie as his date not Ada, and he owed her to behave as such. So he shook his thoughts away and focused on dancing with the beautiful blonde in his arms.

* * *

A weekend getaway in the historic Columbia Gorge for six. What a treat that would be! Ada read the detail sheet and wondered if she should bid. It would help to get it started it in any case.

"Are you allowed to bid?"

She jumped when she heard his voice so close to her ear and the pen went flying to the other side of the table. She put her hand to her heart to try and calm it's frantic pace and slowly turned her head. Tony was mere inches from her. She swallowed and looked at him, hazel eyes communicating with green ones, a language of their own, never forgotten.

She recovered and moved away from him, bending down to pick up the pen. When she got back up he hadn't moved. Still so close.

She decided to answer his question to buy some time. "Yes, of course, all board members are encouraged to bid, it promotes healthy competition. You never know who'll win in the end." She smiled at him and arched an eyebrow. She knew he was jealous of John, competition in its true animalistic state.

His eyes widened at her comment. He had understood her.

She moved to put her name down on the sheet. He stayed right where he was. She wondered if he came looking for her to claim his dance. She had hid in the gallery hoping to escape him, but obviously that didn't work.

She looked up at him and found him studying her intently. He had a smile on his lips and his eyes were alive. He looked so handsome! He was wearing a grey tux, complementing his razor hair cut. He looked like a model. She swallowed hard and decided polite conversation was in order, **if** she wanted to survive the encounter.

"Are you enjoying the dance?" She asked.

"Yes. Though, I think you know why I'm here. I've come to claim my dance." He was feeling bold. He knew he only had a few minutes before Lexie found him and he wanted to be out in the dance floor with Ada before that happened.

"Did you now? Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm not dancing tonight." She had decided this in the car. She would dance with John, to open the ball, but no more. She saw his jaw tighten and his eyes darken.

"You danced with John. Am I not a worthy enough partner for you?" He was floored, she was refusing him after having danced with that guy?! It took every ounce of control not to grab her and drag her to the dance floor and make her dance with him. Who did she think she was? Was he to endure her rejection all over again? Had she not had enough the first time she destroyed him?

"I only danced with him to open the ball to everyone. I don't usually dance at this event. I prefer not to. In any case, I'm sure your date is eager to dance **every** dance with you. You'll not be in want of a partner, I'm sure." She said this with a little bitterness, hoping he couldn't detect it.

"But I want to dance with you" He wouldn't give up that easily. He would show her he had a stronger will than her. He wouldn't walk away as easily as she had.

"I'm sorry, but no. Thank you for asking" She looked down, took a deep breath and said what she had planned to say. "Please be careful with Lexie. She's like a sister to me. I wouldn't want her to get hurt." She saw the shock register in his features. She smiled to try to soften him and began to walk away when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Hurt her? Hurt her? You think I would be so callous as to do to _her_ what you did to **me**?" His voice was low but deadly. His tone left no room for question, he was angry. Ada flinched at his words. _What she did to him? _He's the one who left without a backward glance! How dare he!

"Excuse me? What _I_ did to _you_? She spat the words out with the same force as he. Their faces were mere inches apart. His right hand holding on to her left arm, almost painfully. She tried to pull her arm out but he tightened his grip.

"YES. YOU. Or did you forget already? Was I that forgettable? Just another schmuck to toy with? Easily replaced I see!" His eyes were shooting daggers at her, yet through it all he couldn't ignore the feel of her soft skin, the sweet smell of her scent invading him once more. He clenched his left fist till his nails dug into his palm in order to keep his wits about him.

"**You** walked way. **You** left. I asked for time and **you** said no. **You** ended our engagement, not me. As for being forgettable, if this is what you've become, I pray to God I could erase you from my thoughts, my memories. This is not the time nor the place to speak about this. Only know that I've moved on, and I suggest you do the same. I have nothing more to say to you." She wrenched her arm from him and walked out of the gallery. She felt the tears start their path down her cheeks as she walked to the nearest exit. She found herself in the Roberts Sculpture Mall and walked towards the steps to sit down. Her entire body was trembling. She took deep breaths, forcing her heart to calm down. She needed to get back to the ballroom and she couldn't let anyone see her in this state.

The closed her eyes took deep breaths, raising her head to the heavens. The cool summer air began to cool her burning face and calm her racing heart. _How could she have said those things to him?_ She never wanted to forget him, she couldn't, he had meant everything to her! Another tear made it's way down her cheek and she shook with the intensity of her pain. She wished she was at home, alone and could give in to it, but she wasn't. So taking one last long breath, she shook her head, wiped her tears and made her way back to the ballroom. She would get through tonight, for the sake of her charity, for the sake of her friends. Then she could make her way home and break down all she wanted.

When she walked into the ballroom, she saw him immediately talking with Lexie. He looked up and caught her eye. His face was unreadable. He looked away quickly and after bending down to give Lexie a peck on the cheek he walked toward the nearest exit. He was leaving. She had upset him enought that he felt the need to be far away from her, again. Well, apparently, history was to be repeated.

* * *

Please review! I really want to know what you think! Thank you :-)


	11. Chapter 10 - All politeness

I am so grateful to all for your reviews and follows! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I apologize for a mistake I made (well one of many :/) I had thought of naming the Ellis' daughter Hanna at first instead of Hattie, and my careless editing resulted in me not changing it to Hattie before posting. Sorry, I have made the change now.

I've been considering some of the comments in deciding whee I want to to. I had an outline of this story but it seems to have taken on a life of its own. I hope you like this chapter, though Tony won't see any relief to his suffering yet. You get what you give!

* * *

_Me duele amarte / It hurts to love you  
Sabiendo que ya te perdi / Knowing I've lost you  
Tan solo quedara la lluvia / Only the rain remains  
Mojando mi llanto / wetting my tears  
Y me hablara de ti / speaking of you  
Me duele amarte / It hurts to love you  
Los sueños que eran para ti / The dreams that were for you  
Se pierden con cada palabra / Get lost with every word  
Con cada momento que espere vivir / With every moment that I hoped to live  
Me duele mas imaginar / Hurts even more to imagine  
Que tu te vas y dejaras / That you will go and leave  
Detras de ti / behind  
Tu ausencia en mis brazos / Your absence in my arms  
Me duele tanto sospechar / It hurts so much to suspect  
Que ni tu sombra volvera / Not even your shadow will remain  
Para abrigar / To comfort  
Mi alma en pedazos / my shattered soul  
Me duele amarte asi / It hurts to love you like this  
Hasta morir / till death  
Lanzandome a la nada viendote partir / falling into despair watching you go  
Me duele aquel Abril / It hurts last April  
Cuando te vi / When I saw you  
Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi / For the first time and said you were mine  
Me duele amarte tanto / It hurts to love you so much  
Me duele amarte / It hurts to love you  
_  
Me duele amarte - Reik

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night or am I going to have to pry it out of you with a crow bar...or a cookie?" Anna Ellis' words were magic to Ada' ears, and her smirk and wagging eyebrows made her laugh, a welcome activity after her fevered night. though. Even if she was a bit nervous about how far her friend would react to her predicament, seeing as she was Lexie's mother, Ada needed to unload with someone and who better than one of the three people she trusted the most, who knew her history with Tony.

Anna definitely knew her prey and knew exactly which trap to use. She'd shown up her doorstep at 9am and coaxed her into going for a walk with a pit stop at Le Cookie Monkey on NW24th. There was no way she'd say no to ginger cookies.

Ada was awake anyway, it's not as if she'd been able to get much sleep after last night's events. When Tony had left, she tried to act as natural as she could, though inside she had been falling to pieces. Alicia had tried to convince her to spend the night at their place but Ada had adamantly refused. She needed the solitary of her apartment, she needed to breakdown in private.

Alicia and Michael had dropped her off at 12:30am and after getting herself ready for "bed", she paced her apartment until her exhausted body almost crumpled to the ground. She didn't know what to do, what to think, even how to feel! By 3am her brain was putty and her head throbbed with a debilitating headache, and yet she was no closer to making sense of anything.

She had said what she intended to say to him. To caution him against hurting Lexie. She knew it would most likely not be well received, yet she had not expected him to come back with so much anger. She had felt such angry herself hearing his accusations, resulting in giving free reign to the resentment she had felt at his retrieval so long ago.

But she could not get the look of his eyes and the expression on his face after she uttered her parting words out of her mind. She had seen the same shock and pain of four years ago. She thought of running after him when she saw him leave and apologize...or try to ask him if they could meet later and have a more rational discussion, but she didn't. Because the truth was, she didn't want to apologize. Except for the moving on part, she felt she had uttered her truth.

Ada had fallen in love with a gentle Tony, a caring, smart, gentlemanly Tony. Not a Tony that used an innocent girl to spite another, or used cruel words to inflict pain. She didn't want to know _this_ Tony. Yes, she still loved him, but she didn't have to like him.

She finally came to a conclusion, at 5am. Since he needed to work with him on the restoration project, she would summon every ounce of lady-like behavior her mother had instilled in her and act like the adult she was. She would be polite and professional. If he wanted to play games, he'd have to find himself another playmate.

So she related all of yesterday's events to her friend over a latte and a soft ginger cookie.

Anna's eyebrows went up a few times during the narrative, but she remained quiet. When Ada came to the end, Anna waited a few minutes then asked "What are you going to do now?"

Ada took a deep breath, reveling on the sweet summer aroma that filled the street. Anna and her had been sitting on the steps of a closed up shop for an hour. It was now 10am and NW residents where stirring outside for sunday brunch with their friends and families. She turned to look at Anna and uttered the mantra she had memorized in the wee hours of the morning, "i'm going to be polite, ladylike, professional. No more slip ups. I said I moved on, so I will act like it."

Anna's response was as it had been everytime Tony became a topic of discussion, quiet dibelief. She stood up, dusted her bottom, and turned to Ada with a curious look on her face.

"What?" Said Ada, a bit irritated at her friend's lack of confidence in her.

"Saying is one thing, doing is a **whole** other thing my dear. Come, I'll walk you back home, my muscles need it after all the dancing Frank subjected me to last night" Ada heard the warmth in her voice contradicting her discription of the evening and smiled. She felt a bit lighter after talking with Anna, as per usual.

Ada didn't argue with Anna. She knew it was pointless; she'd just have to show her.

* * *

"Tony?... Tony?, Helloooo?" Lexie tapped Tony's arm to get his attention. He started at the contact and looked at her, embarrased at being caught with his head in the clouds for the third time that morning.

"Oh, uhm...sorry. What is it?" He asked with an easy smile, thank goodness his charm could still function with no sleep.

"Do you want more coffee?" Said Lexie pointng to the smiling waitress patiently waiting for him to reply.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you" He handed her his cup and she refilled it giving him a wink and a smile as she walked away. He looked back at Lexie in time to catch her frowning in the direction of the brazen waitress.

He saw her turn her blue eyes to him and with a raised eyebrow asked if he was sure he was okay. He'd been absent from their brunch far more than could be attributed to business. He apologized again and said he'd just been thinking of "the project", she repeated at the same time, and playfully rolled her eyes at him. He hoped she bought the excuse, though, he had a feeling she wasn't that concerned about his wandering mind.

Robert, Hattie and Lexie had showed up at his doorstep at 9am and convinced him to go to brunch with them. He had just stepped out of the shower, hoping the cool water would help clear his mind, no dice.

So he thought a busy brunch would help keep his thoughts away from her, even for a few minutes. But instead, he was regarded with a play by play account of last night's events after he had left. Ada was effusively spoken about by the girls, her charm, her beauty, her gentleness...an utter nightmare!

It was obvious they looked up to he as an older sister type and he couldn't blame them, she was definitely someone to admire. As angry as he'd been at her, as hurt as he felt by her words and actions, he couldn' bring himself to hate her, not even a little bit.

He couldn't even blame her for what she had said. He **_had_** been acting like a jerk, running hot and cold with her for the past two weeks, and to top it off, his actions had now apparently implicated him with Lexie. He knew she was right, he needed to come clean with the girl. He needed to come clean with himself! _What was it that he wanted from Lexie? from Ada? for his future?_

"I've moved on, and I suggest you do the same". She had uttered the words he had secretly prayed not to hear from her lips. Words that had haunted his nightmares making him wake up soaked and tangled, with a searing pain in his chest.

Yet, he couldn't deny he would have given anything if she'd dance with him. Just to feel her in his arms once more. He foolishly had thought it might have helped him in making a choice. Ha! But she had refused, and not just refused, but had dared to warn him off of Lexie. As if she had any say in who he dated. Especially as she clearly stated; _she'd moved on_. What did she mean _he_ needed to do the same? _What did she think, that he came here for her?_

Well...he **had** come here for her. But in his misguided thinking, it had been to prove he had moved on. To prove to her he didn't need _her_, that he had made someone of himself _without her._ But thinking up a plan and actually carrying it out where two different things.

One of his mother's sayings came charging up to him around 5am "De dicho a hecho, hay mucho trecho" which essentially meant "saying and doing are two different things."

So, after racking his brain he finally came to a conclusion; his original plan of staying away from her and being polite, gentlemanly, and professional at all times, was going to be his saving grace. No more slips. No more small talk. He would show that he **had** moved on, just like she had. _Just like she had_.

Well, there was nothing to be done now. He would finish the project, interacting with Ada as little as possible, and go home to L.A. Alone, just as he arrived.

He pulled himself from his musings once again to join in the jovial conversation. Robert and Hattie made a very nice couple, joking together, relating stories of their time spent at school and during part of the travels Robert had been able to join Hattie and Lexie the past year.

Tony shared with them he was hoping to visit his good friend Benjamin Harris and his wife Ella, down in Newport soon. That was when the conversation took a dangerous turn.

Lexie became almost frantic with exitement with the idea of making a road trip out of the visit, and not just soon, but leave today. She asked if his friend would mind getting a surprise visit. Tony didn't want to lie, so he said no. Ben and Ella owned a Bed &amp; Breakfast and he was sure they would be okay. He had spoked with Ben a couple of days ago, they had just returned from a visit to his in laws in California and had told him to come anytime.

Hattie joined n the exitement, and next thing Tony knew, he was agreeing to a road trip with Hattie, Lexie, Alicia, Michael and of course, Ada.

Lexie began furiously texting and calling everyone, and Hattie began looking up rental companies; they needed a six passenger car. Robert said he coldn't get time off work but he hoped they had fun.

Just as Tony was about to object at inviting Ada, using the excuse of her having to open her shop on Tuesday, Lexie got off the phone and announced her dad had agreed to take care of the shop for Ada. "Now she won't have any excuse" she said triumphantly. Tony's heart took a dive. He hoped Ada would have better luck at digesting them of the idea. He dreaded to be in such close proximity to her for two nights, besides the fact that Ben and Ella knew all about her and would certainly have an opinion to share.

Just as they were all getting up to head over to Ada's to "kidnap her" for the next two days, they saw Ada walking up with Anna and Charlie.

Lexie wasted to time in running up to Ada and announcing their newly hatched plan. Just as Tony had expected, Ada refused to go on account of the shop. He was surprised at the disappointment he felt, d_idn't he just decide to keep away from her? _

When Lexie said she'd arranged for her dad to take care of the shop, Ada stated she still had a lot of work to do for Animal Aid, tying up loose ends from the charity event.

What Tony and Ada didn't count on was Anna stepping in to promote her daughter's plan. She told Ada not to worry about Animal Aid, her and Frank would go over everything. They would have it all waiting for her review when she returned. Ada and Anna exchanged a strange look, one Tony was sure would be discussed privately.

Lexie and Hattie took to practically begging Ada and suddenly Alicia and Michael pulled up and it was a lost battle. Ada looked at Tony with a desperation, but all he could do was shrug, he wasn't about to take on the entire Ellis clan.

And so it happened, all six were bundled up in a GMC Tahoe en route to Newport, OR by 1pm.

Two of the six where happily making itineraries for their two days on the coast. Two were whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears, looking forward to a romantic getaway. Two were furiously thinking how on earth were to survive being so close to their heart's desire and not touch.

* * *

A bit short, but next chapter will be heavy, so...thought I'd stop here. Please review, I am eternally grateful.


	12. Chapter 11 - Friends in High Places

Thank you for your reviews. I went through about five options for this chapter, so I hope you like this version.

Find the Pinterest for my story, if you're interested :-) - bunnyv31/never-fade

* * *

_If I had eyes in the back of my head  
I would have told you that you looked good as I walked away_

And if you could've tried to trust the hand that fed  
You would've never been hungry but you'd never really be

More of this or less of this or is there any difference?  
Or are we just holding onto things that we don't have anymore?

Sometimes time doesn't heal, no not at all  
Just stand still while we fall  
In or out of love again, I doubt I'm gonna win you back  
When you've got eyes like that  
It won't let me in, always looking out - If I Had Eyes, Jack Johnson

* * *

The Central Oregon coast, from Lincoln City to Florence, could only be described by many as not very beachy, too rocky, too rough, but to Ada it was simply magnificent! Ada could never get tired of the salt breeze on her face, hearing the breakers crashing on the rocky shoreline or the amazing sunrise and sunsets the expansive views presented. And taking your shoes off to get your toes in the sand, that feeling was priceless! Except, this trip to the coast was not like any of her previous trips, which had been done in extreme agony or serene resignation. No, this trip, with the one person she thought she'd never see again, was made with extraordinary angst.

Angst: transcendent emotion in that it combines the unbearable anguish of life with the hopes of overcoming this seemingly impossible situation. The impossible situation being Lexie dating Tony. It was one thing to voice her decision to Anna about being polite and professional, yada yada yada, another thing was actually doing it. Choosing to ride in the third row of the Yukon, she thought to be at a safe distance from the new "lovebirds", as Alicia and Hattie had nicknamed Lexie and Tony. Yet, voices carry, and Lexie's exhuberance over visiting the coast with Tony was reaching new decibels.

After being on the road for about 30 minutes, Ada had chosen to sleep. She'd gotten very little of it for the past two weeks, and after Saturday night, her body was screaming for rest. So, she succumbed to the comforts of leather and a moving vehicle, dreaming of waking up in her bed, with the past two weeks having been a nightmare. Fat chance.

xxx

The coast. Tony had not visited Newport in three years. He had kept in touch with Ben and Ella, but the last visit had left a bad taste in his mouth, so he had stayed away. It had been one year since their break up and Tony had thought himself ready to face coming back to Portland. He'd been living in L.A. for six months, drowning his sorrows in work and endless blind dates. Yet, one day back in Portland to deal with Avant Design business, had set him back, with a vengence.

He had done subtle inquiring with mutual friends and found out Ada had quit her job three months prior and had bought a music store, _a music store! _He was astonished and secretly proud of her. He had debated back and forth whether to contact her, and Parker had questioned his sanity, telling him he would not like what he would find. That got him even more curious, but Parker refused to talk. So he found another source.

This mutual friend had no idea how serious his and Ada's relationship had been and so had no problems bringing him up to date. Ada was dating.

The infomation floored him, angered him, but most of all, devastated him completely. He knew he had no right to feel anything but indifference. He had his chance and hadn't measured up, but the pain he felt would not subside with reasonable explanations. So, on his fourth day in Portland he decided to escape to the coast and visit Ben and Ella Harvey.

Tony had met Benjamin Harvey his freshman year at PSU, when Ben was a senior. He had been one of the few upperclassmen to befriend Tony and Parker. The three became fast friends despite the age and class difference and when Ben graduated, the friendship continued.

Ben and Ella Summers met in college and after graduation, got engaged, and married within three months. Ben's parents loved Ella and Ella's parents loved Ben, a match made in In-Law heaven. Tony was happy for his friend's felicity, yet he couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy at Ben's uncommonly happy circumstances. But Ben's sorrows didn't warrant such feelings. His father had died after he'd been married for one year, marring that happiness. Ben's parents had been running their B&amp;B in Newport, OR for ten years when his father died, and his mother decided to continue on by herself. But, as it sometimes happens, the spouse left behind is not able to bear the loneliness; Ben's mother passed away one year after his father.

After the grief and shock had passed, Ben and Ella made a life changing decision. They left their lucrative Portland careers as architects, and took over the B&amp;B. Their family grew after one year of running the inn with the arrival of Adam and two years later with Carmel. Their life was adult-drama free except for the parade of interesting guests to color their world.

When Tony had related the happenings between Ada and himself, Ben and Ella had not been the understanding, conmesorating type of friends he had expected. They had listened to him, but then, had turned on the "Are you crazy, how could you listen to Parker!" exclamations. Ben had told him he was a "stubborn ass" and Ella had shaken her head at him and said the words that haunted him till now "You're going regret letting her go." He had told them both they were wrong; they didn't know Ada and therefore couldn't gage her feelings accurately, not to mention her motives. They had in turn replied that knowing him was enough, and the fact that, a year later he was still talking about this girl, meant that _they_ were right and _he_ was wrong. Tony knew bringing this group of people was going to invite trouble from his friends, especially since it included the green eyed beauty he had sworn to them he would **never** see again.

Now, as he drove south on the 101, headed straight to the inn, he felt angst. He didn't know how he would deal with this impossible situation. To be in her presence for two days and two nights, knowing she was so close...he didn't know if he could survive. And to top it off, Ella and Ben would get to meet her! Surely they would like her immediately and he would be doomed. They wouldn't see her as the heartless fein who ruined his life. They would see the lovey girl that stole his heart four years ago, and apparently still held it captive. He only hoped he could hide it from everyone else and that _they_ didn't rub their triumph in his face publicly.

The group arrived at _The Lion's Paw Inn_ at 3:47pm. As the group made their way out of the vehicle, Tony heard barking and kids laughing and looked up to see his friends walking towards the front steps with their offspring to give the group a true Harvey Welcome.

Tony walked up a few steps and met Ella, with two year old Carmel in her arms, and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Ella squeezed his arm and gave him a once over smiling the whole time "You're looking good Ruiz" she said with a wink. Tony threw his head back and laughed at her poor Grease interpretation but replied nonetheless with an arched brow "Eat your heart out". Just then Ben reached them and having listened to their banter chimed in "But sloppy seconds ain't her style". Tony turned to greet his friend with a bear hug and said "Really? yet she ended up with you!" Ben made a show of shadow boxing Tony and they laughed and "punched" each other until Ella called out to them to stop and let Tony introduce everyone. Tony cleared his throat and tried to reign in his laughter, he forgot how easy his friendship with Ben was.

He went down the line of people introducing them to Ben, Ella and the kids. When he reached Ada, who's cheeks were red from having been asleep for two hours in the car, his stomach took a slight dive, she looked so fetching. She was standing behind Michael and as he pointed towards her, Michael moved aside, forcing Ada to move forward and stand right next to Tony. As soon as her name was uttered, Ben and Ella shared a look and Ben, being the dear friend he was, said "Well, it's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name".

Tony shot Ben a murderous look, but his friend was grinning from ear to ear at Ada and ignored him. The couple introduced their kids to the group including Bear, their golden retriever. After they all stood outside talking about the drive and how lovely the weather had been, Ella told them all to get their bags and make it inside the house so they could get settled in.

Lexie, Hattie and Alicia quickly followed the couple into the Inn and Michael and Tony headed to the rear of the truck to get the bags, as they supposed it was expected of them. Michael grabbed as many bags as he could and headed into the house and when Tony had grabbed the rest and turned around he came face to face with Ada.

They both stood there, inches apart, until she took a step back and muttered an apology and offered to take her bag at least. Her bag was slung on his shoulder and she quickly grabbed the strap, curling her fingers around it, her warmth seeping through his shirt. He stood there, frozen, as if making a move could cause an explosion. She didn't meet his gaze as she did this but he could hear her labored breathing and felt her hand brush his arm as he untangled himself from her bag. Suddenly, she was gone, and he was left standing there, ladened with bags, with her warmth still on his skin.

The Lion's Paw Inn was a 1934 victorian style home. It had been converted to an inn in 1986 and had had several additions. The house had three floors and a full basement. The family rooms were in the bottom floor, with a well stocked kitchen, family room, two full baths, and three bedrooms. The second floor had two generous size rooms, connected by a jack-and-jill bath, and a master suite. The third floor was one suite, complete with a jacuzzi, full bath and two queen beds. The Inn was decorated with a minimalist, shabby chic style. Every room had a distinct color scheme, but all working within the blues, greens and cream pastels throughout the house.

Ella gave everyone a tour of the house, the gardens, pointed out the the path leading to the beach and walked each guest to his, hers, or their room, followed closely by her sidekick, Bear. Hattie and Lexie got to share the third floor suite; Michael and Alicia got the master suite on the second floor, leaving Tony and Ada with the connecting rooms. Tony gave Ella a pointed look, knowing this arrangement had been deliberate, but she looked at him with a 'Who, me?' expression.

Ella apologized to Ada for not having a room with its own bath for her, but Ada quickly set aside her apology and told her the room was beautiful and not to worry. After leaving everyone to freshen up, she invited them downstairs as her and Ben finished preparing dinner.

Ada stood around admiring her room. The blue and white theme echoed the sky and ocean views displayed through the full wall of windows. There was a sitting area in front of a fire place on one side of the queen four-poster pine bed. Ada walked over the windows and took in the view. The tree-top panorama was incredible! The room reminded her of a garden gazebo.

After quickly putting her things away, Ada fled the second floor in an attempt to escape any accidental run-ins with Tony. She went into the kitchen and found Ella and Ben making dinner. She offered to help but Ella told her they were almost done and why didn't she go into the family room and relax. She did as she was told and found little Adam playing with wooden building blocks.

Four year old Adam took a quick liking to Ada. He was very talkative and quickly engaged Ada in a tower building competition. They would build towers as high as possible before the blocks would come tumbling down. Every time it happened Adam would throw his little body backward onto the couch behind them and howl and laugh and clap. Ada couldn't help but join in the laughing and would also throw herself backwards and clap.

During one of those laughing fits, Adam looked up and running towards the doorway yelled out "Uncle Tony, uncle Tony, come a play wit Ada and me!" Ada straightened up and looked towards the doorway. Tony was now bending down with his arm around Adam's waist looking at her. He smiled, but his gaze was so intense she quickly looked away and stood up.

"Uhm, why don't you and Adam play, I think I'm going to explore the gardens." With that she walked out the french doors leading to the backyard gardens.

xxx

Ada's emotions had been in high gear since she had gone to get her bag. Having been so close to Tony had been a trial to her senses. She felt his warmth, smelled his cologne, felt the intensity of his eyes on her. It took every ounce of willpower not to lean into him, if only for a second. To have felt his arms around her once more.

She had managed to avoid him by sleeping almost the entire drive to the coast, but now, how was she to avoid him if they were going to share a bathroom! Ella and Ben seemed to know of their history because she had caught the looks the three of them had shared more than once. Who knows what Tony had said about her to them, yet they seemed genuinely nice and welcoming.

As she walked the stone paths in the garden, the tension in her shoulders began to dissipate and the closer she came to the path leading down to the beach, the more peaceful she felt. She continued on the path and made her way to the beach. There were several families enjoying a late afternoon stroll. A few young couples walking hand in hand, and a few young guys playing freebee nearby.

Ada walked north. She had taken her sandals off and began walking closer to the waves in order to dip her feet in the water. She rolled up her pants but when the first wave came up and touched her, she yelped and ran away laughing. The water was definitely too cold! The Oregon coast was known for its cold water. She continued walking, smiling at the families and fellow beach goers, and picking up the occasional interesting rock.

As she came up a few rocks, she climbed on and sat there, enjoying the breeze and sounds of the waves hitting the rocks below. She became lost in thought. It had not been more than a month that she'd been here, thinking she would never see him again. Having resigned to the fact that her life would forever have his imprint but never his love, and now here she was. Being thrown in his presence once again, among his friends, which would have been her friends as well, if only things would have been different.

She knew better than to go down this path, the _if only_ path. It would only lead to heartache and desolation, but she could't help it. Being near him did things to her that no one had ever done. Made her want things she thought forgotten. His touch, his voice, his gaze, when directed at her, made her want to run to him and fling her arms around his neck. She had missed him so much all these years, and yet, being so close, she still was so far away. The only touch they had shared was accidental brushing of hands or arms, except for that almost kiss at the diner.

She had stored that memory away, not wanting to dwell on it, especially after seeing Tony's behavior with Lexie. He obviously had not meant anything otherwise he wouldn't keep pursuing Lexie. So Ada had tried to make it easy for him and act as if nothing had happened, when all she wanted to do was confront him and ask him if he truly had meant to kiss her that day.

But the more time passed, the more she realized, it had been a fluke. Some residual feeling that had by now, evaporated. Then, Saturday night happened, his request to dance with her, their heated words. She didn't know what it all meant. Why was he pleasing one minute and intent on hurting her the next. She wanted to talk to him, but didn't want to argue.

So she needed to put aside her angst, her agony, and continue on her path of friendliness and professionalism. She had made her sentiment known at the Gala and she needed to follow through, even if it killed her, and it might kill her, if this afternoon was any evidence.

xxx

Tony had stayed playing blocks with Adam until Hattie and Lexie came down with Michael and Alicia. They had asked after Ada, and he said, with what he hoped was an uninterested tone, that she'd gone exploring in the gardens. The group headed into the kitchen where the Ben and Ella answered questions about the area and inquired about their plans during their stay.

Since the weather was warm enough, Ella suggested they dine in the garden. The women quickly grabbed the table settings, serving dishes and headed outside, while the men made sure there were enough chairs around the table, helped Ben light the insect repellant candles around the garden and take Carmel's high chair outside.

Ella sidled up to Tony and asked him in a low voice if he would please go fetch Ada from the beach, as she had seen her walking down the path earlier. Tony was about to object, but seeing her determination, resigned to his fate.

As he walked down the path, his body tingled with the idea of meeting Ada alone on the beach. He had dreamt of such a meeting many a times while walking the beaches in California and while he had visited the Harveys years ago. As much as he wanted to hate her, his desires always won out and his longing for her overtook his imagination. He would picture her walking on the beach, with her hair loose and her feet bare, playing tag with the waves, laughing, singing, smiling at him.

When he got to the beach, he looked south and tried to spot he among the beach goers. He remembered what she wore, white cotton pants, sandals and a strapy green top. He remembered the way her shoulders glowed from her recent tan and how the green top made her eyes glow like emeralds.

Not spotting any green and white attire among the south crowd, he turned to look north and was rewarded with a vision. There was Ada walking towards him, about 100 yards away. She wasn't looking straight ahead, but instead was looking out into the ocean. She had rolled up her pants, up past her calves, and was holding her sandals in one hand, while the other hand held some rocks.

She hadn't seen him, and he didn't dare call out to her. He just stood there, watching the wind play with her hair, and the waves caress her feet. He saw how she would let the water touch her but would quickly dart away laughing, the water must be too cold he thought. Unknowingly, his face had broken into a smile. His vision had come to life.

Finally, she looked his way, and after startling at seeing him there, she smiled, as if they belonged there, together. She continued walking until she reached him. She came to stand in front of him. He couldn't talk, his voice was caught in his throat and all he could do was smile. She finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, have I been gone too long?" Her eyes were shining and her cheeks were pink from the wind and the walk. She took his breath away. "Is dinner ready?" She tried again to get his attention.

Finally, his mind came back on, and nodding his head he replied "Ah, yes, dinner is read. I was sent by Ella to get you." His voice was low and raspy, that's all he could manage for now.

"Oh, I'm afraid I got caught up here. It's so beautiful at this time of the day" She said, turning back to the beach and motioning with the hand holding her sandals.

Tony looked down and noticed the rocks she was holding with her other hand were about to fall down. He reached for them and said "Here, let me help you with these".

Ada allowed him to take a few and whispered a 'thank you'. He only smiled and with his other hand gestured for her to go ahead of him on the path towards the house. They walked in silence, both too engrossed in their thoughts to utter a word.

But before they reached the gardens, he found his voice again, "Ada, wait." She stopped and slowly turned around to face him. They were standing very close, but he looked down at the rocks on his hand to keep from drowning in the emerald pool of her eyes.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I said at the Gala. I don't have any rights to question your dating choices and I'm sorry I said...what I said". He was looking down but when he finished, he looked up, drawn in by her warmth.

She was looking straight up at him. Her eyes were wide and glossy, her face pensive. He worried he had upset her by bringing it up, but he felt she deserved an apology. He looked down again, unable to bear her disappointment.

He startled when he felt her hand on his arm, his head shot up and met her gaze, it had warmed. "Don't worry about it. I also apologize for meddling between you and Lexie. It's just...they're like family to me and I tend to get defensive, but I know you and I know you wouldn't do anything dishonest. I'm sorry if I implied it." All he could do was nod.

She removed her hand and turned around to keep walking. He followed in silence.

When they made it to the garden, everyone was already seated, fortunately leaving two seats on opposite sides of the table for them. Ada sat between Adam and Ella, and Tony sat between Hattie and Lexie.

Serving plates with grilled salmon, grilled corn, cucumber &amp; tomato salad, and watermelon and basil salad were passed around. Wine and sangria were served and the conversation flowed easily among the group. Ada found Ella to be an intelligent, spunky woman with a sharp wit and quick sense of humor. They talked about their families, her kids, and Ada's shop. Ella reminded her of Ellie, and by the end of dinner, they had made plans to get together in Portland, all three of them.

Ada made a valiant effort to avoid Tony throughout dinner, but her eyes would eventually meet his across the table. Sometimes, she would look up and find him staring at her with an odd expression on his face. She wondered if he resented her becoming fast friends with Ella, but she decided not to let it affect her.

When dinner was over, and the kids had been put to bed, the group decided to take a stroll down the beach. Ella stayed behind to clean up, adamantly refusing any help, saying it was minimal clean up. Armed with a flashlight, Ben led the group down the path, followed by Tony, Lexie, Hattie, Alicia, Michael and Ada.

When they made it to the beach, the group broke into three, Lexie quickly attached herself to Tony, Alicia, Michael and Hattie following behind, and Ada was surprised to find Ben walking next to her.

Ben was an easy conversationalist, just like his son, and quickly had Ada engaged. He said they were happy they group had decided to join Tony on his visit and were eager to get to know everyone. Ben looked at her sideways, and with a smile replied "After all, when one's best friend brings the love of his life for a visit, one tends to be interested in getting to know such a person, wouldn't you say?"

Ada stopped walking, mouth gaped, and turned to Ben "Did you say love of his life?"

* * *

Love of his life? Does he mean Ada or Lexie? Wouldn't Ada love to know!

Tell me what you think. Sorry for the delay, but please review, it really makes my day :-)


	13. Chapter 12 - He said, She said

I thank you all for the reviews and follows, they really encourage me, so thank you ;)

I've been debating how fast to move the story, but to be honest, it's already done in my head. I just need to decide if I want to give them a quick HEA or make them suffer, what do you think? Please review, it is VERY much appreciated.

* * *

You know it ain't easy  
For these thoughts here to leave me  
There's no words to describe it  
In French or in English  
Cuz' diamonds they fade  
And flowers they bloom  
And I'm telling you

These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
They've been knockin' me out lately  
Whenever you come around me  
These feelings won't go away  
They've been knockin' me sideways  
I keep thinking in a moment that  
Time will take them away  
But these feelings won't go away

Sideways ~ Citizen Cope

* * *

Ada's breakfast was getting cold, she didn't care. Her eyes stung from too many tears, she didn't care. Her face was pale and drawn from no sleep, she didn't care. All she cared about was figuring out a way to remove herself from the hell she was currently in. Across the table sat Tony chatting amicably with Lexie, oblivious to her crumbling world. She'd worked so hard to build herself back up and in just one night everything had come crashing down, like the building blocks she had so enjoyed with Adam.

Last night's conversation with Ben had left her reeling. _Was it possible Tony had felt so little for her?_ Hadn't he said those words to describe _her_, making promises to _her_, making her feel like _she_ was it, the _one_ and _only_. Well, apparently not.

She couldn't believe that in four short weeks, all her progress of four years went down the drain. She had fooled herself into thinking she was past it, that she had conquered, survived, moved on. However, her aching heart, stomach and head told her otherwise. She needed to get away and quick, her resolve was evaporating by the second and she didn't want to break down in front of everyone, especially not him.

She got up taking her untouched plate with her and said she was going for a short walk before they left. She took her plate to the kitchen, dumped the food in the trash and placed the rinsed plate in the dishwasher. While exiting the kitchen she bumped into Ella, who with a low voice asked her if she was well. Ada couldn't reply more than a simple -_Yes, thank you_\- and tried to smile at her gracious host. Ella just nodded and let her through, obviously not convinced. Ada made her way to the path that led to the beach, not bothering to look at anyone. Two hazel eyes followed her every move until she disappeared from view.

As she walked onto the beach, she took off her sandals and allowed the coolness of the sand to infiltrate her skin and soothe her. She felt like she was going up in flames, her heart melting like a candle that's been left on for too long. She had tried to reach a compromise with with her heart last night, trying to talk sense to it, but it just would't listen. Her brain was no help either, because for every rational thought she had, it would bombard her with poignant memories of that day. The day he said those words to her.

xxx

_His hair felt so soft and thick between her fingers. She loved the way it would curl at the ends, reminding her of black silk. His eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep, his smile and occasional sigh betraying him. They had decided not to return to work after his unexpected proposal and instead headed to the Japanese Gardens. Tony had stopped by her favorite bakery and picked up dessert, as well as a bottle of champagne. Ada insisted they would not be allowed to drink it in the gardens, but he brushed her off saying he had it all under control. _They had found a secluded part in the Natural Garden and had been there for almost two hours. Her with her back against an Aspen that with its still dense leaves, provided just the right amount of privacy; he with his head on her lap, her free hand in his, resting by his heart.__

__They had already enjoyed dessert and were now sipping on the champagne in the cups Tony had "borrowed" from the garden cafe. The past hour had been spent on talking about everything and anything. Where they would live, when would the wedding take place, who they'd invite, what she would wear, what he would wear, where to honeymoon. It was magical! Ada had never given much thought to this, she was practical, thinking she would worry about it when and if the time came. Tony on the other hand had it all planned out. He wanted a semi big wedding, because he knew his mother would have no less. He wanted her in off-white, because it complimented her pearl skin better than white. He wanted to marry in three months, because he wouldn't be able to endure a longer wait.  
__

_Ada laughed at his exuberance. How a guy could be this exited about a wedding she didn't understand, but secretly she was extatic that he was. Ada began to think about her father and aunt. How they would react to the news worried her, but she felt she had made the right decision. She would try to diffuse their arguments one by one. They were young but in love, they could make it work, they __**would**__ make it work. She was lost in thought when she felt Tony's hand caressing her cheek. She looked down at him, his eyes were open and he was smiling up at her. They would make it work!_

__"Penny for your thoughts" he said with a lazy smile and hooded eyes.__

__"A penny? Is that all my thoughts are worth to you?" She replied teasingly, leaning into his touch.__

__Tony chuckled, and taking her hand, cradled in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it soundly. "No my love, never, your thoughts are priceless to me. But for the sake of indulgence, let's say, a million for one thought?" He smiled at her, keeping her hand close to his lips, kissing each knuckle as he gazed up at her.__

__Her resolve was mush around this man, she would not be able to refuse him anything. "Well...I **guess** I can do one million." He chuckled and his dimples showed. She looked away then, not wanting him to see her anxiety. "I was thinking of my family's reaction to our news, specifically my father and aunt." She said the words as fast as she could, still not meeting his eyes, fearing the discomfort the conversation would bring. __

__Tony sat up from her lap, not releasing her hand, and faced her. Gently, he cupped her face with his free hand and turned her to face him. Her eyes were watery and he knew she was scared. He had met her father and aunt once, and that's all he needed to know them. Her father was an arrogant, self absorbed, pompous jerk, and her aunt had behaved like he had the plague. But he didn't care how they treated him, it was the way they treated Ada that made him want to punch her dad and slap her aunt. He'd been raised to never hit a woman, but her aunt tested his resolve. So he understood Ada's apprehension at sharing their news with them.__

_Tony leaned in, slowly, allowing the late summer breeze to carry her scent up to him, not breaking their visual connection. When he was a whisper away, he kissed her, softly, letting his lips mould to hers, becoming one, and still not breaking the visual contact. Kissing with eyes wide open, kissing her worries away. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes, getting lost in her. After a while they pulled apart, both needing to breath. He leaned his forehead on hers and took a deep breath, one hand still cupping her face and the other holding her hand to his heart._

_"Ada, I need you to hear what I'm going to say" their eyes were once more connected, his voice was low and heavy. "I love you. I'm completely, absolutely, desperately in love with you. There is no one, no other woman, who had ever made me or could make me feel or think this way. ___You are **the** love of my life. _You are **everything** to me and no matter what anyone may say, I **will** marry you, and take care of you and spend the rest of my life doing everything in my power to make you happy." _He __swallowed __the lump in his throat, his feelings overwhelming him, taking his breath, his sanity. She was it for him, no question about it. ____  
__

_Ada was speechless. She could barely breath. Their faces were a breath away. Her eyes were glued to his. Without hesitation, she lifted her face and kissed him. Her arms went around his neck, his arms encompassed her. They were fused together, one body, one mind, one heart. The wedding would be a technicality. In their hearts, they were already one._

_XXX_

_How could it have gone so wrong?! _She thought burying her face in her hands. They were everything to each other. He had said those words to _her_, "the love of my life" he said. He promised to love _her_, and take care of _her_, marry _her_. But instead, he had walked away, abandoned her, and apparently, found himself a new true love.

Ben had changed the subject after he confirmed what Tony had said to him but she had been unable to follow any topic. She wanted to ask straight out if Tony had been talking about Lexie, but it would be pointless, not to mention painful. _Of course he had meant Lexie, there was no way he was referring to her._ That was done, as he had made that clear with his behavior last night and this morning, completely devoted to Lexie.

Ada sat on the same rocks she had found the day before. She needed to calm herself and try to get some semblance of past composure. She would build herself up again and climb out of the abyss she fell into. She had to, there was nothing left to do. The past was gone, there was no hope.

She climbed down from her perch and made her way back to the house. Today was going to be a long day. They were to visit the aquarium, then shopping on the pier, dinner at a live music pub and late night bonfire, all wrapped up in a tight little package of awkwardness and angst. Ada would rather spend the day with Ella and the kids. Yes, safe kids game were what she could take today; awkward, tense, painful adult games were overrated.

She continued her trek down the beach, head down, shoulders slumped. She was so lost in her world she didn't notice Tony walking towards her; not till she almost ran into him.

Tony saw Ada walking back towards the house so he stopped and waited for her to reach him. He noticed how quiet she'd been since last night, how she went to bed before everyone else, how she didn't even touch her breakfast. He noticed _every_ little thing. When she came down for breakfast he immediately focused on her red rimmed eyes and drawn face. He worried about what caused the change, she had seemed in great spirits during dinner. During their walk on the beach, he noticed her talking to Ben and wondered if his over zealous friend had said something to upset her.

So he had volunteered to come and get her, again. This would give him a chance to ask her what was wrong; he only hoped she would trust him enough to tell him.

When she almost ran into him, he put his hand out and grabbed her by the elbow to steady her. She looked up and their eyes locked. She looked tired and sad. Before he realized what was happening his hand was reaching up to her face and his fingers were caressing her cheek. Her face was unreadable and suddenly, her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Wh..what are you doing?" she asked. He could hear an edge in her voice.

His hand fell away from her and he ran it through his hair. _What was he doing?_

"Uh...sorry. You just looked...sad. Why are you sad Ada? What's wrong? Did someone say someting to upset you?" His vow to stay away from her swept away by her vulnerability.

She looked away, towards the sea, took a deep breath and replied "Nothing's wrong. Everything is as it should be. I'm fine, but thank you for asking. Are we leaving now?"

He knew she was lying. She wouldn't look at him. "Ada, c'mon, why won't you tell me? You might feel better." He was determined to find out what was wrong. He needed to.

Ada stood there, face towards the sea, taking deep breaths. She needed to get away from him.

"Ada, please, look at me" His voice was low, a whisper in the wind.

Ada turned and faced him straight on.

"What's wrong? Please let me help." He was begging, anything to get that look off of her.

Ada saw the sincerity in his eyes, the worried creases on his forehead, but her angry heart took over. "Why do you care? You didn't care four years ago, why should you care now. Just leave me alone Tony. Go back to the _**current**_ love of your life and leave me be. I don't need you to take care of me." She spat out the words with as much force as she could muster in her small frame and walked briskly around him towards the path.

Tony stood there, paralyzed by her words, "love of my life"? _What was she talking about? Why would she say that? Was she that cruel to throw his words in his face? _Suddenly, realization hit. He had only related that sentiment to two other people. Ella was too wise, Ben on the other hand...

He ran up the path, now empty, and went looking for his friend. Ben had definitely said too much this time!

* * *

Thank you for reading, now pretty please review? :)


	14. Chapter 13 - Yesterdays

_You are still a whisper on my lips _  
_A feeling at my fingertips _  
_That's pulling at my skin _

_You leave me when I'm at my worst _  
_Feeling as if I've been cursed _  
_Bitter cold within _

_Days go by and still I think of you _  
_Days when I couldn't live my life without you _  
_Days go by and still I think of you _  
_Days when I couldn't live my life without you _

**_Days Go By - Dirty Vegas_**

* * *

Tony ran into the house in search for his friend but Ella informed him Ben had gone to run some errands. As his confrontation with Ada was beginning to set in, he felt himself getting more and more angry. _Why was she so mad? What did **she** have to reproach **him** for?_ Granted, he apty surmised she had been referring to Lexie when she said "love of your life", and that might be cause for her anger, however, wasn't _she_ who told him to move on? That she had done so already? So why was she now acting as a jealous ex? He needed to talk to Ben and the sooner the better. He dreaded having another confrontation with Ada with no clear idea of what had upset her so.

The fact that she was so blatantly avoiding him didn't help his confusion. Last night, when they had walked back to the house together she had seemed at ease, friendly even. Now, she had chosen the farthest seat from him once again and Tony tried to ignore the sting of rejection, even a small one as that. But without talking to Ben, he felt it would be pointless to engage her. Besides, he didn't want to make a spectacle in front of the others. Therefore, all he could do now is pretend to the rest of the group until he could clear things up with Ada. This was getting ridiculous!

Ada was so grossly immersed in her own musings to notice Tony's distress. The little confrontation at the beach had knocked the wind out of her sails and all she wanted to do was not think. She decided it would be best if she stayed as far away from Tony as possible. She felt terrible for having erupted on him and knew her behavior would be confusing to him since just last night they had reached a friendly camaraderie of sorts. But the night's lack of sleep and her tumultuous feelings had gotten the best of her. She thought she should apologize but couldn't figure out how to do it without drawing Lexie's attention who seemed attached to Tony by the hip. So instead she sat in the rear of the vehicle again and after arriving at the Newport Aquarium, jumped at the chance to pair up with Hattie for the day.

Since they all wanted to see different parts of the park the three pairs separated with the agreement to meet at the gift shop by 3pm. Away from their source of angst allowed the ex lovers to enjoy the outing, if only for the brief period their minds managed to keep thoughts of each other at bay. Alicia and Michael enjoyed their time immensely as they hardly ventured out of Portland. Lexie dragged Tony from exhibit to exhibit. Her penchant for taking as many selfies and couples shots as she could was driving him mad and the behavior he had once thought refreshingly fun, now it was regarded on childish and flighty. He was grateful when she stated she wanted to head to the gift shop already so she could choose a gift for her parents.

Ada and Hattie visited as many exhibits as they could and arrived at the gift shop last. When Ada entered the shop she quickly spotted Lexie and Tony by the stuffed animals so she headed in the opposite direction. She wanted to get Adam, Jack and Amelie a stuffed animal but decided to wait till they moved to another section. She busied herself in the jewelry counter and chose a pair of locally made earrings for Ellie. Then she ventured the glass art display and found a beautiful glass globe for Anna. She was about to start choosing her stuffed animals when she detected a familiar scent nearby and it could only belong to one.

"Let me guess, you're getting a stuffed dolphin?" asked Tony with a hint of mirth on his voice. He was now standing right next to her and she could feel his warm gaze on her. She remembered the "argument" they once had about her childish belief that Dolphins are always happy. They had been visiting the zoo and the conversation had turned to animal survival. Ada had argued that dolphins were the happiest sea creatures and Tony had rebuffed her argument. They playfully bantered back and forth until Tony had trapped her against a railing and kissed her mouth shut. That had become his favorite way of ending their arguments, and she had never complained.

The memory made Ada smile but didn't turn to look at him. She tried to steer the conversation away from reminiscing, it wouldn't do to travel down that path today. So instead, she picked up a baby seal and replied "Actually, these are not for me. I wanted to get something for Adam, Jack and Emelie." She grabbed a shark with her other hand and turned it over to see the price, this would do for Jack.

"Really? Don't you think a '_happy'_ dolphin would make a great gift?" He said with mock seriousness.

Ada turned to look at him then; he had picked out a medium size dolphin and was caressing the plush toy. He turned to her then and when their eyes met, she briefly caught glimpse of wistfulness but then he turned his face away, as if trying to hide himself from her.

Before she could control her tongue she sarcastically said "If you really want a dolphin Tony, all you need to do is ask, I'm sure _Lexie_ would buy it for you in a second." She knew it was petty of her to do so but her bitterness was still floating in the surface like thick oil oozing out of tanker onto the sea.

Tony looked down and sighed, "I give up" he said with exasperation in his voice, "I'm trying to make friendly conversation and you can't seem to want to put your weapon down Ada. What is going on? Why are you so intent on drawing blood?

Ada was taken aback by his comment. She certainly didn't want to draw blood as he put it, she thought her comment might just rattle him a bit not hurt him. She felt ashamed of her behavior. She had decided to apologize, yet here she was apparently making the wound deeper. She looked down at her hands holding on to her stuffed animal selections and sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's come over me. This isn't like me. I guess I miscalculated the depth of my broken heart. It hasn't been easy to be around the two of you Tony, but that's not your fault. Will you forgive me?" She asked looking up, hoping he would see her honest repentance.

Tony had turned to look at her as she spoke; the part about her miscalculating her broken heart caught his attention. He knew it wasn't like her because he knew her better than he knew himself. He saw the pain in her eyes; the same pain he carried around. He stood there, with a dolphin in one hand and the other hand stubbornly reaching out to caress her face. He stopped just in time, before there was contact, but the intention was clear to them both. He looked down and smiled; old habits where sure hard to break, and he didn't know if he could ever break this particular one.

Swallowing the thickness in his throat he softly replied "Since you ask so nicely, you're forgiven, but…" leaning down, he thickly whispered in her ear "don't do it again or I might have to enforce punishment".

Ada felt his hot breath caress her neck and cheek. She smelled his cologne and closed her eyes. Her skin tingled and her heart was violently bouncing against her rib cage. _Why did this man still have so much power over all her senses?_ When she opened her eyes, Tony had stepped away. She looked around the store and found him at the register, paying for the dolphin. He turned and their eyes found each other again. She found herself smiling at him and he replied in kind, and for that instant they were lost in memories of days gone by.

* * *

Hello all! Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. You guys are awesome! I know this chapter is short but I wanted to write something light and quick. Next one will be longer, I promise :)

Please review. Muchas gracias.


	15. Chapter 14 - True Loves, True Friends

Hello again,

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This is a short chapter but the next installment will be up by Sunday. I hope you all like it.

* * *

_As I was saying_  
_ Just after I took my foot from_  
_ My mouth and put it back_  
_ On the ground_

_ I don't want to disappoint you_  
_ I don't want to disappear_  
_ From here or now or you_

_ This is worth saving_  
_ Because the sum of us is more than us_  
_ If you add us up_  
_ Then subtract my lack of sleep_

_ My mind feels crazy_  
_ When all these thoughts come rushing in_  
_ Should I be trusting them_  
_ Or only let them be?_

_ I don't want to disappoint you_  
_ I don't want to disappear_  
_ From here or now or you_

**As I Was Saying - Jack Johnson**

* * *

Tony rushed up the steps of the B&amp;B in search of Ben and Ella. He needed clarification and he needed to sort this whole mess out. He found Ella in the family room rocking baby Carmel. Tony stopped on his tracks as Ella brought her finger to her lips. She whispered she'd be right back and walked to the back of the house, towards the nursery. Everyone made it inside the house during her absence and he noticed Ada head upstairs towards her room, he hoped she was on her way to take a nap. The rest of the group decided to head to their rooms as well and Tony was left alone again in the family room.

Ella came back and offered Tony something to drink. He accepted and followed her into the kitchen. She served them each a glass of lemonade and offered him almond biscotti sitting in a glass jar on the kitchen island. Tony refused the cookie and inquired after Ben just as his friend walked in from the backyard. Ben was in high spirits and inquired about their outing. Tony answered briefly that it had been fine and cut right to the chase with "What did you tell Ada last night Ben?"

"What do you mean what did I tell her?" asked a surprised Ben, not missing the edge on his friend's voice.

"Well, she seemed fine last night and after your little chat she was upset this morning and practically chewed my head off." replied an exasperated Tony.

Ella resolved to stay out of the conversation for the mean time. She knew what Ben had said, he had told her during their discussion about Tony and his "friends". She had warned him Tony would not be happy about it, and she was right, as always.

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true." Ben replied while grabbing a glass and helping himself to some lemonade and an almond biscotti.

"But what possessed you to tell her anything at all? I didn't bring her here for you to meddle with." Replied Tony forcefully.

An uncomfortable silence filled the kitchen as the three friends sat around the island, drinking their lemonade, calculating their next move.

"Why did you bring her?" Ella broke her silence with the question running through all their minds. Tony wondering why he had agreed to bring any of them here at all.

"I didn't purposely bring her. It was only supposed to be me but Lexie suddenly got it into her head it should be a road trip and next thing I know, she had been invited. I couldn't uninvite her." Replied Tony. Then added in almost a whisper, more to himself than the other two, "I didn't want to."

"Lexie seems to be a girl that gets what she goes after, doesn't she?" asked Ella, trying to curb her judgmental tone. She liked the girl, but not for Tony.

"Yes. I'm beginning to see that." replied Tony with a sigh. He needed to extricate himself from Lexie but it felt as if he was stuck in a silly string web. "Look, I'm sorry I erupted on you Ben, this situation just has me a bit out of sorts. But can you tell me what exactly you said to Ada? I need to figure out what upset her so much."

Ben looked at Ella and then turned to Tony, shrugging a bit he said "Well…I just said it was nice to get to know the person you had called your true love. I didn't think that would upset her, I thought she'd be flattered or something. Sorry man, I thought I would be helping you somehow."

"Well, thanks for trying to help, though I'm not sure what you thought I needed help with. But unfortunately, I think Ada thought you were speaking of Lexie."

"Lexie? Why would I be calling her your true love? Didn't you just meet her like two seconds ago?" Replied Ben incredulously.

"Yes, well, I guess Ada thinks there's more going on than there really is." Replied Tony taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Gee, I wonder **where** she could be getting that from?" Ella's sarcastic tone couldn't be mistaken

"What do you mean?" Asked Tony indifferently "Lexie and I are **not** dating."

"Really? Well you best tell her that, because the way this girl seems to operate, she might plan your wedding and you won't know it till you're standing at the altar. " Lexie punctuated her comment with a look Tony was sure was patented by all women as soon as they became mothers.

"You're crazy!" replied Tony astonished. There was no way Lexie thought he was serious, they were just having fun. Right?

"Look. You're a grown man Tony, and you can do with your life what you wish. You've known what I think of this whole ordeal, and meeting Ada and talking with her, has only reinforced my belief that you let the best thing that ever happened to you walk out of your life for nothing else than male pride." Ella was usually not one to meddle in people's romantic life, but this was Tony, who she regarded as a brother. She put a hand up to stop him from interrupting and continued; she would have her say and be done with it. "You refused to listen to anyone that told you other than what you wanted to hear four years ago, and now you show up here with Ada and Lexie, playing at who knows what, get upset at Ben for repeating **your** words and have the audacity to say you didn't do any of this on purpose. The truth is you've been playing the victim all this time, acting like Ada wronged you in the worst possible way when it was **you** who walked away from **her**. If you want her back, you need to get your act together and end things with Lexie, who, despite what you might think, most likely does think of you as her boyfriend. That's if you even have a shot at winning Ada back, because if I were her, I would send you packing as punishment for the crap you're pulling." All this was said in an even and calm tone. Ella was nothing if not a lady.

Ben sat very still, dipping his biscotti in his lemonade, watching his wife rip his friend a new one. He'd been on the other end of Ella's temper far too many times to wish it upon him once more. Tony was on his own.

Tony listened to Ella and felt the remains of his wall crumbling. She was right. He knew he'd been a complete and utter fool four years ago by walking away, but the more time that passed the harder it was to swallow his pride and return. He kept telling himself the same words over and over, 'She chose her family over me, she doesn't love me enough'. But he knew deep down it wasn't true. Ella had tried to tell him three years ago when he last visited, his mother had tried to talk to him every time he visited Costa Rica and she visited the states, but he had not listened. He had built a wall to protect himself and unfortunately, he didn't only keep the bad out. All sense was abandoned with his urgency to survive, until he realized the relief he so desired would never come until he confronted his past.

"You don't mince words do you Ella?" Tony asked trying to lighten the mood. He didn't want his friends upset with him, he needed their comfort and support; he needed their clarity.

"Not when it's important; and you are very important to me" replied Ella with a hint of a smile and a pat on Tony's hand.

"So…" chimed in Ben, after having ingested four biscotti, if only to occupy his mouth and stay in his wives good graces, "Do you know what you want to do?"

"I don't know." Replied Tony while he clasped his hands together and leaned on the counter. "On the one hand, I have Lexie, ready and eager, apparently. I like her. She's fun and definitely beautiful."

"But? Because there is a 'but' right?" Inquired Ben, reaching for fifth biscotti and getting a hand slap from Ella.

Tony sighed heavily. He had been thinking about this the whole day, while he walked the aquarium with Lexie, while he encountered Ada in the gift shop. He knew what he had discovered but was afraid of voicing it out.

"What are you afraid of Tony?" asked Ella knowingly.

Tony looked up and met his friend's eyes, and after taking a deep breath replied "I'm afraid she'll reject me again. I don't think I could survive it a second time." He let out a deep sigh and placed his aching head on his hands.

Ella walked around the island and put her arms around her friend. She whispered in his ear "If she rejected you, it would only be the first time because it was you who rejected her by walking away. And **she** has had to deal with that for four years now." She gave him a kiss on the temple and walked out of the kitchen.

Ben waited for Tony to sit up after Ella walked out. He knew realization would hit his misguided friend soon. He simply resolved to say "I've been married for five years now Tony and I have yet to see Ella be wrong." Tony gave him an incredulous look, surely Ella had been wrong at least once, she wasn't perfect after all.

Ben smiled at his friend and continued "Wrong when it truly matters. I'll leave you to your musings. Choose wisely my friend." He walked out of the kitchen, biscotti in hand, headed in the opposite direction of his wife.

Ada leaned against the wall on the last step, ears ringing, head swimming. She walked back up the stairs, her world turning inside out, upside down and sideways with every step.

* * *

Next chapter: Everybody Knows

Please review, your thoughts are music to my ears :)


	16. Chapter 15 - Everybody Knows

Hello my faithful readers! Thank you all for your reviews. I'm so utterly happy every time I get a new review and I'm truly touched by the reception my little story has gotten. I hope you all like this chapter. I have to apologize though, as it is not the dinner and show chapter because I needed to reconcile some things with Tony. But I promise the next chapter will definitely get into the meat of the story and will definitely be longer than this one.

Still, I hope you all like this one. Please share your thoughts, I love to read them. :)

* * *

_Oh I wish you would understand._  
_ Just an ordinary man._  
_ I wish that we had known_  
_ That everybody knows, that nobody really knows._

_ And I know one day you'll see nobody has it easy._  
_ I still can't believe you've found somebody new._  
_ But I wish you the best, I guess._

_ Cause everybody knows, that nobody really knows._  
_ How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt. _  
_ We've heard it all before, that everybody knows just how to make it right._  
_ I wish we gave it one more try._  
_ One more try,_  
_ one more try,_  
_ one more try._  
_ 'Cause everybody knows that nobody really knows._

_**Everybody Knows - John Legend**_

* * *

Ada stood by the picture window in her room trying to reconcile the beauty her eyes beheld to the darkness her heart felt. She was wrapped in a bathrobe after having showered, hoping the warm water might help ease her stiff muscles and soothe her troubled mind.

She felt guilty for having listened to the conversation between Tony and his friends, but she had been frozen in place when she heard Tony's voice as she had walked downstairs for a glass of water. She had turned to walk back up but then heard him ask Ben what he'd said to her. She stood on the last step, praying no one else came downstairs and caught her eavesdropping.

The conversation had given her much to think about and yet she didn't know what to make of it. She kept replaying parts of what she heard and it only confounded her more. _Was Tony considering rekindling things between_ them? _Could he still love her?_ She could hardly believe it! She thought he'd been trying to patch things up between them for Lexie's sake, so as not to make it more awkward when they were all together. Yet she couldn't have misunderstood Ella's forceful set down. Ella had specifically spoken of Ada; calling her the best thing to ever happen to him. _So Ben had been speaking of her and not Lexie!_ Her heart leapt with joy then suddenly plunged down an abyss. _Tony had not wanted her to come, he said himself he had had no choice, it was all Lexie's idea._

She felt bereft and utterly exhausted. She didn't care what Tony chose to do; it was about time to safeguard her heart against further damage. Their encounter at the gift shop had given her heart a sliver of hope but her sensible brain quickly reminded her of the fact that Tony was dating Lexie, despite what he said. Actions always speak louder than words, and so far, his actions had only caused confusion, and she was tired of it.

Ada allowed her exhaustion to claim her and she reposed on the soft coverlet. She would sleep. When she awoke, she hoped her sensible brain had miraculously come up with a plan.

+++ 000 +++

Tony made his way up the stairs in a haze. What Ella had said still rang in his ears and he marveled at the remarkable likeness her words had with those spoken by his mother on his last trip to Costa Rica three months ago. His visit had been prompted by Parker's request to help with the Wentworth Mansion's restoration. He had managed to make his visits to Portland few and far in between, but he knew this particular visit would put him in a clear path to Ada, and he wasn't sure he could master it. So he booked a ticket to his home country and dropped in on his mother, unannounced. He would never forget that visit.

_Delia Ruiz was a typical Latina mother. She loved her children, had loved her husband until his untimely death five years ago, and loved her country. She had tried to instill high moral values on her two treasured offspring and was proud of the adults they had become. She knew they were both successful in their chosen careers and wasted no time in boasting with pride about them to her friends. Lately however, her son gave her reason for pause._

_She knew Antonio (she refused to call him Tony) was happy with his professional achievements. He had worked hard and was reaping the benefits at a very young age. But she knew better. She had seen the change four years ago during his routine visit. He was withdrawn and pensive. She knew his engagement had ended; he had called her to tell her, only one week after he had called to say he was engaged. So when he had visited three months later, she had asked him about it, but he ended the conversation abruptly saying he didn't want to speak about it. She had learned from Sofia, who couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it, that it was Ada who'd broken off the engagement. Delia found this hard to believe, she had met Ada, and couldn't believe the sweet girl would break her son's heart._

_Delia had met Ada on her yearly visit to the States. Antonio had asked her if it would be okay if his friend met them for dinner during her stay. She had readily agreed, she enjoyed meeting the people that surrounded her children while she was so far away. When they arrived at the restaurant and were seated, she noticed her son kept fidgeting with his tie and looking nervously towards the restaurant's entrance. She finally had enough and in a motherly tone, scolded him for his childish behavior. He had turned to argue with her about being scolded at 24 years of age when suddenly his expression brightened like never before and a wide smile transformed his features. He was looking past her towards the door and she turned to see the reason for such a change. What she saw explained everything. There was a lovely girl standing by the hostess booth looking around the restaurant and when her eyes met Antonio's, Delia saw her expression mirrored his. She knew then this girl was special, and Delia presumed she'd soon be making a different visit to the states._

_Dinner had been a delight. She was pleasantly surprised to learn Ada spoke Spanish fluently. She learned the girl's father was also from Costa Rica and that Ada had visited the country a couple of times. Delia spoke English fluently, but it was very nice to know she could communicate in her native tongue with the girl who she was sure possessed her son's heart. Without a doubt, watching the two during dinner, cemented the truth in Delia's mind. A wedding was soon to be the purpose of her next visit._

_To say Delia was shocked when her son informed her of his broken engagement was an understatement. Yet, the good mother that she was, she respected her son's privacy and was sure he would confide in her when he was ready. But every visit that would pass without him unburdening his heart to her made her doubt her plan. Finally, on his last visit to Costa Rica, he had opened up. With a tear stained face and a faraway look, he broke down and shared the events of four years ago. Delia had never seen her son so broken, so she listened without interruption._

_Delia waited until her son finished his sordid tale to share her thoughts with him. She had known there was more to the story than her daughter had intimated, and now she knew it all. After allowing her son to compose himself, she began. "Antonio, espero que mis palabras no te causen mas dolor del que ya has sufrido, pero soy tu madre, y tengo la responsabilidad de velar por ti, tengas la edad que tengas. Te quiero mi niño, pero te digo esto con todo el corazón, has sido un tonto. Indudablemente un tonto. La devoción y el amor que Ada tenia por ti, de la cual yo misma fui testigo, no era algo pasajero hijo. Esa muchacha te quería con toda su alma y tu has tomado ese amor por sentado. Echaste a un lado lo que probablemente fue el amor de tu vida por nada más y nada menos que tu orgullo masculino. Yo no te crie para que fueras desconsiderado y orgulloso. Debías de haberte puesto en el lugar de Ada y ver las cosas desde su óptica en vez de marcharte sin una palabra y un gesto de bondad. La dejaste desolada y desamparada despues de haberle jurado que la amabas. Te quiero hijo, pero lo que hicieste de veras me decepciona.(Antonio, I hope my words will not cause more pain than you've already suffered, but I am your mother and it is my responsibility to look out for you, whatever your age. I love you little one, but I say this from the bottom of my heart, you have been a fool. Undoubtedly, a fool. The love and devotion Ada had for you, which I myself witnesses, was not a passing thing. That girl loved you with all her being and you've taken that for granted. You tossed aside what was probably the love of your life for nothing more than your male pride. I did not raise you to be proud and inconsiderate. You should've put yourself in Ada's place and see things from her perspective instead of leaving without a word or consideration. You abandoned her after promising your love to her. I love you son, but your behavior has disappointed me ") With that, Delia stood up and walked away. She couldn't stand to see her pain in her son's eyes any longer. She knew her words had been harsh, but she also knew he needed to hear them. Antonio was a wonderful, attentive son, but he was very impulsive and stubborn. He needed to learn humility if he was to make a good husband. Besides, she wanted to jolt him into action, so she used the best weapon she knew of, guilt._

Tony remembered that last conversation with his mother. After an hour had passed after she had left him sitting on the terraza*, she came back with a glass of rum for each of them and sat back down. He had readied himself for a second emotional beat down, when she startled him by putting her hand on his arm and giving him a tender smile said, "Hijo, todavía no es demasiado tarde. Se por tu Hermana que Ada no se ha casado ni tiene novio. No me inmiscuiré más en tus asuntos, solo te digo esto, aunque exista la más mínima esperanza, agárrate de ella con fuerzas y lucha. Tu felicidad depende de ello." ("Son, it's still not too late. I know from your sister Ada is not married nor has a boyfriend. I will not meddle in your business any more only to tell you this, even if there is the tiniest sliver of hope, grab on to it with all your might and fight. Your happiness depends upon it.") With that, she stood up and bid him goodnight.

His mother was right. He had refused to agree with her assessment and had flown back to the states resolved to do the opposite. But now, having heard similar words from Ella, he doubted himself. Ben's comment about Ella's righteousness reminded him of his mother's. He had tested her wise council more than once always drawing the same conclusion; his mother was always right. _But could he risk his heart once more? _His mother said, the slightest sliver of hope, and he had felt hopeful today at the gift shop, when Ada had smiled at him. Ella had also said Ada had been the one left behind to deal with their breakup, _could Ada have been pining for him all these years the way he had been for her?_

His heart leapt when he remembered her words from earlier _'It's hasn't been easy to be around the two of you'_ she'd said. She had also spoken of the depth of her broken heart. _Could she have loved him as much as his mother was sure she did? Then why did she listen to her father and aunt? Why didn't she stand up to them?_ But then, why didn't he? Why didn't he stay and fight for her, and prove to them he was worth her love? His mother's words hit him again. He had abandoned her! Instead of a standing by her and proving himself worthy of her, he had run. How could he possibly make it up to her now? Especially after his recent behavior with Lexie? Argh! He needed to clear his head.

Quickly he changed into his running gear and headed down to the beach. A good run before dinner would help him sort out his thoughts and come up with a plan. A plan to win Ada back; hopefully he was still in time.


	17. Chapter 16 - Unmasked Determination

The nap worked, she had a plan, she would take herself out of the equation. Yes, that was the best thing to do after what she overheard. It was best to just **_not_** be a part of it, maybe it would be easier to be around him somehow. After all, she was the one who told him to move on, that she had done so already, now she just needed to act like it. It would be easier to see him as just the architect working on her family's mansion; Lexie's new love interest. While she couldn't forget their past together, nor ignore her pain, it would be easier than reliving everything all over again. She wanted him to be happy even if it meant getting herself out of the way.

Ada didn't want to be the reason Tony wouldn't pursue Lexie, if she made him happy. There was no doubt that she loved him, that, she was never going to be in doubt of, but she was tired of hurting because of him and she didn't want him hurting because of her. So it was this logic that pushed her to just put an end to it all. He wouldn't need to choose, just be with Lexie and be happy.

These were the thoughts running through her mind as she stood in front of the vanity mirror and blow dried her hair. She finished brushing out her hair and began applying make-up, keeping it light as usual. She slipped the bathrobe off and slipped on her dress. She was glad she thought of throwing it in her suitcase at the last minute because the girls had decided to dine at a nice restaurant tonight. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was all her. She had found it at a vintage shop on Hawthorne, a mint green eyelet dress. It had a cinched waist, a-line skirt, and scooped neckline. It would've been something her mother would've worn in her youth and Ada was very happy to have found it.

Giving herself a final once over, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She felt lighter somehow. As if taking the decision to pull herself out of this..this..game she had somehow been tangled in had freed her somehow. Now she could just be; act like a normal person. She didn't have to think things out too much, read too much into his actions and words, think about what she would say to him. She walked out of the bathroom and stood by the picture window, reveling in the beauty of creation. She was so lost in thought, she didn't realize she was being watched from the connecting bathroom door.

* * *

The run back up to the house seemed easier even after an hour of running on the beach. This had been just what Tony needed. It relaxed his muscles, it relieved his mind. He was able to come up with a clear plan. He was not confused anymore. Though he had known what he wanted when he arrived four weeks ago in Portland, once there, it all became so complicated. Old feelings resurfaced, his fear of rejection took over, and instead of fixing things he made a mess. But he was going to untangle this mess and do what he should've done four years ago. He only hoped his many advisors were right about Ada.

Making his way up the stone steps he was caught by Ella coming out of the kitchen with a tray of crudités. She gave him a toothy smile and said "You have 30 minutes to get yourself ready young man, we leave at 6 sharp!"

Tony laughed at her mothering and replied with a smug smile as he walked backwards into the house, "I'll be ready in 15, you can bet on that!"

"Really?" Replied Ella with a cocked eyebrow, "I will time you, and what's more, if you're not out here in 15 minutes, guess who's reading Dr. Seuss to Adam tonight?" Adam had become addicted to the looong stories...his parents not so much.

"You're on sister!" replied Tony laughingly, as he ran up the stairs.

Tony ran into his room, grabbed his shaving kit and with a decided twist, turned the bathroom door handle and walked in. The heady scent enveloped him immediately, _Ada_. He stood there, with memories of long ago enundating him, making the simple act of breathing a lot more difficult than running miles on the beach ever had. His firm grip still holding the door knob, his other hand holding his kit, he closed his eyes as his senses erupted all at once. He took a deep breath and more of her scent made its way into him. Oh how he had missed that smell! He finally opened his eyes and saw her door was open. Like a moth to a flame, he walked silently towards her room. What he saw as he stood holding onto the doorframe made him dizzy all over again. Ada was standing by the picture window, looking like a picture herself. Whoever thought Eva the beauty of the family, clearly never met Ada. He drank her in, her soft, glowing skin, her wavy chestnut hair. He stood there taking in every detail, willing time to stand still. If only it was just the two of them right now!

Suddenly, as if sensing his presence, Adaturned her head slowly and met his gaze. They stayed looking at each other for a minute until she found her voice. "Sorry, did you need something?"

Her voice broke Tony's daydream and he suddenly realized he'd been staring. "Uh, yeah, sorry to barge in but I wasn't sure if you were done." He lied.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. I'm done, let me just grab my toiletry bag so I can get out if your way."

He was standing in the doorway and when she came nearer he just stood there, watching her hair caress her neck as she walked. Her dress fit her like a glove and it made her eyes shine like vivid stones. She was so beautiful, her soft skin begging to be touched. His hand began its usual assent and he let out the breath he'd been holding when his fingers came in contact with soft skin. He felt on fire and all he wanted was to put his arms around her and hold her.

Ada stood there frozen. Tony's fingers were caressing her and all she could do was stand there. She felt trapped by his gaze, his familiar scent, his tender touch. Suddenly all she wanted was to be enveloped by him. It was as if no time had passed at all, her skin, her senses, her heart reacted instantly to him. She felt his caress on her throat, inching upwards to cradle her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. She closed her eyes, the powerful sensations his touch created too much for her to bear. She began swaying into him when suddenly, she remembered where they were, and more importantly, who they were with! Lexie's face came into focus in her mind and she shot her eyes open just as Tony was leaning in to kiss her.

Ada put her hand on his chest and stopped him with a decided push. She saw his half closed eyes jerk open and his expression change from desire to shock.

"Wait. I'm sorry, this is wrong. You can't do this. **_I_** can't do this." She moved past him into the bathroom and grabbed her toiletry bag off the counter.

Tony whirled around staying by the door with his mouth hanging open, _'What just happened?' _ He watched her grab her bag and take a step toward him, then stop.

"Look, I get it. This situation has been confusing for me too, but...we're adults, and we can control our impulses. This is the first time we're around each other in four years. It's natural to feel...to have...feelings lingering on, but...you've made your sentiments known and so have I. It's best for us to just let things lie and continue on our path. I'm sorry if I gave you a different impression." Ada managed to get through her speech, and felt oddly proud of her adult self. She walked past a stunned Tony and closed the connecting bathroom door behind him. -

'There, it's done' she thought. Now all I have to do is try to keep this up until he goes back to L.A.

She shook off the absurd feeling of dread and walked out of her room, lest he try to come in again. Better seek the others, she needed as many buffers between them as possible.

xxx:::xxx

Tony stood on the other side of her door, shocked, stunned, reeling, silenced. _'What just happened?' _He asked himself again. _'let things lie and continue on our path'? _The hell if he was going to let things lie! If he had resolved anything during his run was one thing for sure, he wasn't giving up that easy this time! He wouldn't run, he would fight, until there was literally no hope.

He quickly jumped in the shower and got ready. He needed to get down there and speak with Ada before they left for dinner.

xxx:::xxx

Ada walked out to the garden following the sound of laughter and music. She found the Harveys all congregated outside, enjoying the afternoon sun. Adam sitting on a blanket in the grass with baby Carmel, Ben and Ella sitting on the adirondack chairs by the fire pit, John Legend's rhythmic voice playing in the background.

Ada went to sit by Adam and Carmel and was immediately enlisted to help finish his 'big boy puzzle'. Ella admonished Adam for cajoling Ada into helping but Ada laughed it off saying she didn't mind at all. She was so engrossed in finding the puzzle pieces she was startled when Ella laughed heartily. Ada looked up to see the source of amusement and saw Tony standing by the patio entrance, wet hair dripping on his sky blue Guayabera*. Ada's resolution took a dive along with her jaw, _'Has he always been this handsome?'_ She doubted her mind would win out her heart if he continued to stare at her like he was.

"Adam" called out Ella, breaking the couples locked stare, "guess who's reading you a bedtime story tonight?" she continued with a smirk directed at Tony, who suddenly came to and turned to look at her, then looked at his wristwatch.

'Darn! He'd been so close, 18 minutes!' Then he remembered _why_ he was 3 minutes late, and smiling widely returned his gaze back to Ada. She was looking between Ella and him, coming to rest on him, she quirked her eyebrow in silent inquiry. He chuckled and looked down, she could still communicate with him without words. He looked up again and smiled, 'Bet' he mouthed back. Ada smiled while shaking her head. She remembered all the bets he'd lost to her, resulting in many advantageous victories for her.

"Is it Ada?" asked a jubilant Adam.

"Nope, try again" replied his amused mother. She hadn't missed the wordless communication between the pair.

"Uncle Tony?" replied Adam as he cocked his little head and directed a wide grin at Tony.

"Yup! And do you remember what book you wanted to read last night?" replied Ella with a smug smirk gracing her lips.

"Dr. Seuss, but you said it was too long." replied Adam with a frown.

"Well...tonight uncle Tony has volunteered to read it to you, now what do you say to that?" replied Ella with a triumphant smile.

"Yeiiiihhhh!" Screeched Adam as he ran towards Tony hugging him at the knees. "You're gonna love it uncle Tony, is about leeches!" Tony smiled at his "nephew" and ruffled Adams hair.

"Sneetches honey, it's about sneetches" clarified Ben, who'd heard the wager Tony had made with his wife. _'Would his friend ever learn?'_ he thought amusedly.

Suddenly, _Let's Stay Together_ by Al Green came crooning out of the speakers and Ben raised the volume and leapt out of his chair and bowed in front of Ella extending his hand, inviting her to dance. Ella laughed at his antics but gladly took his hand and was swept up in his embrace as they began to sway with the music.

Adam found his parents dancing embarrassingly comical and began chuckling, making Ada smile. '_What a wonderful life the Harvey's have'_, she thought wistfully. This could've been us...

She was roused from her musings when suddenly a hand was in front of her, _Tony_. She looked up and saw him standing in front of her, hand out, waiting for her. "You owe me a dance, remember?" he said softly. She was caught by the pleading in his voice and the apprehension in his eyes.

Her hand found its home in his, and instantly she was standing, his right hand on the small of her back, his left hand holding her right, close to his heart. They began swaying to the music, and she felt like her world had stopped. He brought his head lower so they were dancing cheek to cheek. She could feel his breath on the side of her neck, and it was wreaking havoc on her senses. Suddenly he began to sing.

_**Why somebody  
Why people break up, turn around and make up  
I just can't see, you never do that to me, would you baby?  
Just being around you is all I see, it's what I want to do**_

His voice low, close to her ear, just for her. She shivered, but not from feeling cold, her body was aflame.

_**Let's, we ought to stay together  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad**_

Tony spun her around and brought her back to him, his arm possessively around her waist. His eyes boring into hers, creating a swirl of emotions within her that had been asleep for so long. They continued to sway to the rhythm until the song faded. Yet he didn't release her.

Ada felt trapped. This was not in her plan. She could stay resolute if he stayed away but having him this close, looking at her like that, singing to her...it was more than she could bear. Finally, she found her strength returning and said "We agreed to let things lie Tony, please don't make this harder than it already is!" She whispered out, begging him with her eyes.

His gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips and back up. With a mischievous grin he replied, "I didn't agree to anything. In fact, I don't remember uttering a single word. I only remember starting something but not being able to finish." His face inching closer to hers as he said this.

Ada gulped and tried to break away from him but his grip tightened and the pull of his stare gaze unavoidable.

"We're ready!" Lexie's crisp voice broke their trance. Ada jerked her head towards the patio doors, Tony remained as is, arm around Ada.

"Oh, were we interrupting?" asked Lexie with a confused look, and voice at a higher pitch.

"No! Of course not!" replied a flustered Ada as she tried to untangle herself from Tony's grasp. "We were just killing time, waiting for you guys."

"Well...we're here!" replied Lexie, not missing the deep blush on her friend and the possessive arm around her waist. She shrugged and turned to her sister to say something.

"I'll go grab a sweater. Looks like it might get chilly tonight." Added Ada, finally breaking away from Tony's grasp. But before she could escape completely, Tony's hand caught hers, pulling her close. "We're not finished with this conversation." He growled low enough for just her ears. She managed to look up into his eyes and gasped when she recognized that look: unmasked determination. She pulled her hand free and fled inside.

Clumsily, she made her way up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door and leaned against it, eyes closed, breathing shallow, _'How was she suddenly back in?'_

* * *

Hello all, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story, I've had an eventful, enlightening weekend and my priorities have shifted, but I'll try.

Thanks for reading. R/R :-}

*Guayabera: The **guayabera** /ɡwaɪ.əˈbɛrə/ is a men's shirt popular in Cuba, Mexico, Central America, the Caribbean, Southeast Asia, and throughout Africa. It is also known as a "Wedding Shirt". - Wikipedia


	18. Chapter 17 - A Friend In Deed

_I wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
I wonder why it is,  
I wont let my guard down,  
For anyone but you  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,_

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands_

**Corinne Bailey Rae: Just Like A Star**

* * *

To say Ada was relieved to be at the back of the group was an understatement. She had managed to avoid Tony when she came back downstairs, when she made her way to the car, and when the group reached the marina for their pre-dinner stroll. Lexie had quickly latched on to Tony's arm, proceeding to drag him ahead of the group. Alicia and Hattie walked together, followed by Ben and Michael engaged in a spirited conversation about Portland City politics. This left Ella, with baby Carmel in a sling, and Ada, with Adam firmly grasped by the hand, bringing up the rear.

Ada found a great new friend in Ella. She was an amazing mother and though she had left behind her corporate job in Portland, she was well versed in the city's current affairs. The pair discussed the charities they were involved in and how they could work together, within their different circles, to better promote them. In Ella, Ada found an ally to expand her efforts on bringing awareness to animal cruelty in Oregon. They discussed everything from business to pleasure, setting a date for Ella's next Portland visit to be hosted by Ada and Ellie.

Such they passed the time, stopping at a few of the local shops, especially those showcasing toys. Ada noticed Tony and Lexie had gotten at least 5 or 6 shops ahead of the group. She was grateful not to be near him, and yet, her stomach fluttered every time he looked back and caught her eye. The group continued their excursion, inching closer to the pair. Ada trailed behind everyone once Adam had relinquished her hand in place of his father's in order to steer him to a toy vendor on the sidewalk. Ada slowed her pace and peered into shop's windows to perhaps find a gift for Eva. Suddenly, just as before she reached the boutique where she'd seen Lexie enter, she saw an item that left her rooter to the ground.

* * *

To say Tony was frustrated by the turn of events was an understatement. Ada had been avoiding him since they left the house and Lexie had attached herself to him like a koala. She had dragged him from store to store, never letting him see anything but at the same time showing him _everything_. How that girl's attention span could be so short, he couldn't understand. They had gotten further and further away from the rest of the group and Tony had noticed Ada was at the rear of the pack, holding little Adam's hand.

He had caught her eye a couple of times when he managed to extricate himself from Lexie's grasp and was taken by the site she presented. She certainly was a natural with people, always managing to make each one feel they had her sole attention. He saw how she would be fully engaged in conversations with Ella, then Adam would tug at her arm to show her something on a window, she would quickly bend down to be at his level to share in his wonder, she was truly remarkable.

He finally got a reprieve from Lexie when they reached a boutique and she insisted on going inside. He adamantly declined stating he would wait for the others to catch up so they didn't pass them. That's when he noticed the group had switched to Hattie, Alicia and Michael walking together, followed by the Harvey family, and Ada at the back of the group. He saw her linger by a shop window next door to the boutique. He quickly informed the rest that Lexie was inside, and was gratefully they all ventured in.

xxx 000 xxx

Ada stood with her attention completely arrested on something inside that shop's window. She was unaware of anything around her, and therefore didn't notice Tony walking over to her.

Tony stood next to Ada, wondering how to start a conversation without causing her to run away again. He was about to ask what captivated her attention so, when he noticed tears trickling down her cheek. He instantly put his hand on her arm and turned her to face him. "Hey, hey...what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He spoke anxiously, but low enough not to alert any passersby. He felt her shoulders shaking under his hands and all he could think about was comforting her.

vvv^^^vvv

Ada felt lost. Her memories and Tony's tender ministrations were making it impossible to control herself. She looked down and furiously swiped at her cheeks to hide the evidence. She couldn't believe she was crying in public and in front of Tony no less. She tried to clear her throat but the lump that had formed there wouldn't allow it. The tears kept coming and all she could do was shake her head. Suddenly she felt Tony's arms around her and it was all she could do to give in to the welcomed warmth. The familiar sense of security filled her heart and she sank into him.

vvv^^^vvv

Tony forgot about everything and everyone. Here he was, suddenly holding the woman he loved in his arms, _could there be anything better? _He scolded himself for enjoying this so much when Ada was obviously upset, but he couldn't help it. He held her tight against him, marveling at the feel of her face safely tucked against his neck. They stood that way for a few minutes, which he wanted to extend to hours.

Slowly, he felt her body relaxing and her face move away from his cocoon. He allowed her to move away just enough to see her face, but did not release her entirely. Her cheeks were wet from tears and he let go with one hand so he could reach into his pant pocket and retrieve a handkerchief, silently thanking his mother for getting him used to carrying one. He began dabbing her cheeks with it and using his forefinger, tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes.

Ada accepted Tony's tender care bittersweetly, feeling it was probably the last time she might ever have him this close. She let him dab her cheeks with his handkerchief and when he raised her chin, she made a valiant effort to look at him. What she saw made the lump in her throat return and she had to swallow hard not to set it free in a fresh onslaught of tears. She managed to take a deep breath and giving Tony a shaky smile, pushed herself away from him. He let her go, but his hand remained linked with hers.

She turned to face the window once more, wanting to give her eyes another occupation, speed up the recovery of her emotions. "I'm...sorry. I…" She let out an exasperated breath. She was mad at herself for allowing such weakness in public, but at the same time, she realized her heart felt lighter. No pain, no gain right?

"Please don't apologize." Replied Tony softly. "But, I'll be more at ease if you can share with me what made you cry. Did Ben say something, did Lexie?" He asked anxiously. He had not seen his friend speaking with Ada much since they left the house, but you never could tell with Ben.

Ada quickly turned to look at him and replied "No! No, of course not." She turned back to the window and let out another breath with a shake of her head. "You're gonna think I'm being silly."

"Never." Replied Tony. Ada turned to him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Won't you unburden yourself to me? I've been told I'm a great listener…" He said lightly, trying to get her to smile, knowing she'd recognize her own words from the past.

Ada let out a shaky laugh as she turned back to the window. "Very well. Remember earlier when you mentioned my crazy belief that dolphins are always happy?"

She didn't turn to look at him, but he knew she was waiting for a reply. "Yes…" he said . If what he said earlier had made her cry, he was going to kick his own butt!

"Well…" she continued "the belief came from my mother. She sometimes opted for telling bedtime stories instead of reading from a book. My favorite story was about Sam, a dolphin, and his mother. They would go exploring every day, and every day, his mother would tell Sam not to wander off or he would get lost. But, as curious as Sam was, one day, he did exactly that, he wondered further than his mother had instructed him and he got lost. When he realized his mother was nowhere in sight, he panicked. He began swimming one way and then another, trying frantically to find her. He came across many sea creatures and began asking them to help him find his mother. I remember my mother was wonderful at elaborating this part, using different sea animals each time." Ada turned toward Tony when she said this last part and he saw the color had returned to her cheeks, and her eyes were beginning to clear and sparkle again. He smiled at her and she smiled in return. He dearly hoped no one would come looking for them.

"Anyway..." continued Ada, turning once more to the shop's window, "every sea creature Sam would ask for help, would take one look at him, and seeing his smiling face, they would chuckle good naturedly and send him on his way, thinking erroneously that he was only playing a game. The more time that passed, the more agitated Sam became, making him completely unaware of his surroundings. Suddenly, he was upon a Shark. His fear mixed with worry at being lost, made him forget the first lesson his mother taught him, 'Run away from sharks as fast as you can'. Instead, Sam asked the shark if he would please help him find his mother. The shark, finding the whole situation odd, for no dolphin ever approached a shark and asked for help, simply stared at Sam. Seeing the fear and anguish in the little dolphin's eyes, he agreed to help him. Since sharks are masters at finding dolphins, the pair quickly found Sam's mom.

The shark left the mother and son reunion, convinced next time he might not be so kind. Sam learned the valuable lesson of always obeying his mother. But my mother told us there was one more lesson to learn. She said, 'Never judge a person by their outer appearance. You must look into their eyes and see the real person. The eyes are the windows to the soul.'" Ada took a deep breath when she finished the story. She felt her heartbeat returning to normal and a sudden peace fill her being.

"That's a wonderful story" Tony said, breaking the silence. "But...what made you remember it?" He asked, hoping once more it had not been his teasing at the gift shop.

He saw Ada raise her hand and point at something inside the shop's window. "That" she said.

He came closer to her and peered inside the shop. She was pointing at a figurine of a dolphin and his mother, sitting on a rock. The mother was cradling the baby dolphin in her fins.

"When I saw it, it was as if I was 6 years old once more, listening to my mother's voice. It just reminded me so much of her. I'm sure this is what she pictured when she told it to us." Added Ada, taking a long breath.

Feeling suddenly self conscious about her earlier breakdown, she turned to him and smiled. "Well, thank you for listening, I really appreciate it. I'm glad to see some things haven't changed." She disengaged her hand from his and took a step away from the shop.

"Where's everybody?" Ada asked nervously, suddenly realizing the rest of the group was gone.

Tony managed to point at the boutique next door "In there" he said, still feeling the loss of her warmth in his hand.

She walked toward the boutique and saw he stayed by the shop's window, "You coming?" she asked with a shy smile. She wanted nothing more than for him to forget her earlier outburst. She wanted to tell how wonderful it was to be able to speak so openly with him, hoping that at least their friendship could be salvaged.

"Uh…yeah, I'll be right there" replied Tony. He wanted this visit to be a good memory for Ada. So, he waited until she entered the boutique to make his way into the shop. He walked out a few minutes later with a dolphin figurine safely tucked among Lexie's many purchases.

Hello readers, thank you for your reviews and words of encouragement. I want to clarify, my goal is to finish this story, but, I'm not sure how long it will take. Please review, your comments and suggestions are so welcomed :-)


	19. Chapter 18 - Tangled Web

Dinner was interesting to say the least. Tony noticed a change in Lexie as they all headed to the restaurant. It was as if a switch had been flipped and the vibrant, clingy girl from earlier had been replaced by a subdued, quiet version. He wondered and worried what could've brought the change. While he was glad to no longer be at the center of her attention, he worried she might have seen him comforting Ada outside the shop. If so, he felt like a heel; the last thing he wanted was to hurt Lexie. She had done nothing wrong and he was aware a conversation was in order to clear the air and make sure she didn't misunderstand his intentions; though he knew he'd done enough to rouse false hopes.

Tony found himself seated between Hattie and Lexie, but instead of feeling annoyed at once again being separated from Ada, he figured it was an opportunity to gauge the reason for Lexie's change in mood. While her fixation with him had waned, she still continued to carry on a pleasant conversation between him and Hattie. They talked about some of the cities the twins traveled, and they compared their experiences, since Tony had also visited Spain and London. Lexie asked him what had been his favorite city traveled so far, and he answered that Spain had captured his heart immediately. She had agreed Spain was culturally amazing, then, with a sidelong glance at her sister, she said _'For me it had to be Ireland. I definitely left my heart in Ireland.'_ Tony didn't miss the look the twins exchanged after this declaration. He wondered if the look they shared had something to do with Lexie's abrupt change.

Though he tried to give his full attention to his dinner companions, he found his eyes continually drawn to Ada. She was sitting right across the table from him, flanked by Ella and Adam. The latter keeping her entertained with preschool stories and the former with future plans for visits to Portland and return visits to the coast. He allowed himself a minute to daydream and pretend this was their life. This is how it would be if they were married and visiting friends on the coast. Later they would go back to their room, together, to spend another glorious night in each other's arms. As if reading his thoughts, Ada looked in his direction and their eyes met with understanding; yes, this could've been their great reality. The waiter bringing the check broke their trance as Tony suddenly dove for the ticket before Ben could grab it telling everyone dinner was on him. Ben and Michael protested but he did not concede and both men gave up saying next time was on them.

The group decided to continue the lively conversation around the fire pit back at the Inn and indulge in an all-time-favorite: s'mores. Tony noticed Ada was still doing her best to stay as far away from him as possible. As much as it pained him to see that, he understood, he'd behaved terribly and still needed to clear things up with Lexie. Even though all he wanted to do was put his arm around her like he'd done earlier and enjoy their last night in Newport, he needed to be patient and do things right this time. He couldn't afford to screw up a second time.

When the group got home, they all went their separate ways to gather sweaters, blankets, s'mores paraphernalia, etc, etc. Tony took Adam straight to his room and with Ben's guidance, readied him for bed and as promised, his nighttime story: The Sneetches, by Dr. Seuss. Unfortunately for Adam, he wasn't able to keep his eyes open past the first paragraph; his full day finally catching up with him. Tony closed the book, kissed his little friend on the forehead and turned out the light. He'd make sure to read him the story tomorrow morning, after all, a promise is a promise.

Tony heard voices coming from the garden and found them gathered around the fire pit. Everyone was sitting on the Adirondack chairs except for Ada and Hattie who were sitting on floor cushions nearest the fire pit. Ada was masterfully roasting the mallows as Hattie expertly sandwiched them between layers of chocolate and graham cracker; a perfect assembly line. Tony stopped before reaching the pit and admired Ada from afar; even doing something as simple as roasting marshmallows she was captivating. He shook himself off his trance by reminding himself of the serious conversation he still had to have with Lexie. He would indulge in these thoughts later, once he was assured nothing stood between him and Ada. He found a seat near Lexie and waited his turn for a roasted treat.

Suddenly, Ada turned towards him, eyes twinkling with merriment and, while pointing at him with a speared mallow, asked "Hey Tony you wanna s'more?"

Tony was captivated by the flickers of gold reflecting in her eyes but quickly recovered and caught on to her joke. "Some more of what?" he smirked back.

"No, do you wanna s'more?" replied Ada trying hard not to burst forth a laugh.

"I haven't had anything yet, so how can I have some more of nothing?" replied Tony, his face splitting into a wide grin as he fought the urge to laugh himself.

Ada could hold it no longer and said in between chuckles, "You're killing me Smalls!"**

He watched as she threw her head back and let go. Tony watched mesmerized at how something as simple as quoting a silly kid film could have her in stitches and at the same time give him such a sight! The rest of the group were watching this display and didn't fail to notice the harmony that existed between the pair, though, those already knowing their history were not surprised.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hattie bemusedly.

Tony, while watching Ada intently, answered, "Well…this one" he said as he pointed at Ada, "couldn't get enough of this movie, The Sandlot, have you guys watched it?" he asked the group, finally relinquishing his view of Ada and doing a sweep of the group. Apparently they had all watched save for Hattie and Lexie. "Anyhow," continued Tony, returning his study of Ada, who for the life of her couldn't stop giggling, "Ada made me watch this move like 100 times, so much so that I actually memorized parts of it, including the bit you just witnessed, which inexplicably seems to bring her endless joy." He corroborated his speech by gesturing to the still giggling Ada.

Ada's cheeks were becomingly red by being equally embarrassed at such a public display of silliness and thoroughly amused by Tony's participation. She didn't know what prompted her to start the bit with him. After what they had shared outside the shop, she had chastised herself and decided she really needed to keep her distance. The more familiar they became with each other, the harder it would be once he and Lexie became an official couple. She needed to distance herself as much as possible; mitigate the inevitable pain that was to come. Yet, she just couldn't resist, it was too perfect to be making s'mores and _NOT_ make the movie reference they had watched together so many times. He'd been the perfect movie watcher, not speaking unnecessarily and unabashedly quoting films with her at every turn. The Sandlot was just one of their favorites to quote randomly.

Ada chuckled one last time, getting the last of her amusement out and said, "What can I say" not looking away from Tony's intense gaze, "I'm a sucker for baseball!" Then she went back to concentrate on roasting marshmallows. When she handed Tony his s'more, she saw he was about to protest, he wasn't a fan of to much chocolate, but she beat him by saying "I know, it only has one chocolate square." He gave a look that melted her insides and made her legs weak, as is fingers lingered longer than necessary to grasp the offering. She tried to quiet the flurry of butterflies that took flight in her belly thanked goodness she was already sitting down. She didn't dare make eye contact with him again after that and busied herself with reaching for a napkin to wipe some of the chocolate and mallow left on her hands.

The night continued with great conversation, deliciously sweet treats and sumptuous Sauvignon Blanc Tony had brought the Harveys from his last trip to Costa Rica. When Michael expressed his surprise at Costa Rica producing wine, Tony explained how a Napa Valley winemaker had discovered the growing conditions in Costa Rica were very similar to those in Napa and with the country being an internationally hive, he'd found it made for a sensible investment. The venture had started in 2012 and now was producing 15K cases per year. It also helped that this winemaker was a friend of the Ruiz family.

Ada listened quietly and wondered if Tony's family ever crossed paths with hers in Costa Rica. She was sure her Costa Rican cousins would love Tony and Sofia, not to mention Adela. She wondered what it would be like to travel the country with him, visiting ruins, stopping at roadside '_comedores'_ and indulging in an evening beach stroll. Her daydreaming was beginning to take hold of her when suddenly Lexie jumped from her chair and said she was suddenly very thirsty from all the sugar she'd indulged and offered to get water for everyone. Ada saw this as her opportunity to help and at the same time put some needed distance between her and Tony, when suddenly, the man himself got up and offered to help Lexie.

To say that Ada was not bothered by this would be a lie. She tried to put the negative thoughts out of her mind rationalizing that she must get used to them being a couple. She concentrated on the conversation between Michael and Ben and tried to ignore the somersaults her stomach kept inflicting on her at the thought of Tony and Lexie sharing more than conversation in the kitchen. Little did she know the conversation in the kitchen would be more meaningful for her than Lexie.

Back in the kitchen, Lexie busied herself finding a pitcher and filling it with water as Tony gathered cups on a tray. When she turned with the pitcher full of water in her hand, she saw Tony standing on the other side of the island, watching her. She saw he was about to say something to her but she held up her hand to stop him; he closed his mouth and she took a long breath. She didn't know how to say what she needed to say, but this charade had gone on long enough and she needed to talk to him and let him down easy. She was sorry to hurt him, he was a great guy that was sure to make a girl very happy, but it just wasn't going to be her.

Lexie was surprised he'd offered to help her get water for everyone, but quickly realized he probably had other intentions. She had been dreading having this conversation since before dinner but although she hated having to hurt his feelings, she was strangely exited. After all it wasn't everyday one decided to throw caution to the wind and seek happiness on the other side of the world!

With one measured breath Lexie began. "Tony, please let me say something first? she asked looking at him square in the face. Lexie was many things, but a coward she was most definitely NOT. She noticed his surprised look as he nodded his assent and figured best get it over with quick, like a band aid. "Look, I'm sorry to do this to you. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you and I assure you I never meant for any of this to happen. It just kinda…worked out like this…but now I realize I should've stopped it a long time ago." She stopped to take a another breath, as she suddenly found her lungs in need of the vital air, and Tony took his chance.

"Lexie, wait, I really think I need to say something before you continue." He tried to gain back his ground. He didn't want her to say something she would regret later and feel foolish for.

Lexie hoped he wouldn't be too angry, she'd hate to lose him as a friend but before he could continue she uttered in one breath "I'm in love with someone else! I met him while traveling with my sister. His name is James, he's from Ireland…and I sorta fell in love with him…and he said he was in love with me and he asked me to marry him the day before we came back to the states and Hattie got really mad at me because I actually considered saying yes and said my parents would be mad but I told her she was wrong that my parents loved me and would want me happy and I've never been happier than during the two weeks I spent with him in Ireland and now I think he might be flying over the Atlantic at this very moment on his way to Portland." She finally stopped, took a long breath and looked at the frayed tea towel she had been torturing during her monologue, not daring to meet his eyes.

"W-what? You met someone? And you're in love?" asked a bewildered Tony. This couldn't be, he didn't deserve this out.

Lexie finally looked up, "Yes," she continued, not breaking eye contact now, intent on being completely honest with Tony "I love him. We met on our first day in Ireland and he offered to be our tour guide. He said everyone should see Ireland from a local's point of view. We spent the next two weeks together and on the day before we were to leave and fly back to the states, he told me he loved me. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I also fell in love. He asked me to stay with him, and I…I said yes, but then I change my mind on the day we were leaving and I left without even saying goodbye." She continued speaking, but her head was now down, fingers twirling the end of the now tattered tea towel, and her voice had lost the zeal of before and was almost a whisper. "I know what people would think, two weeks are not enough to find out if you like a car let alone another human or a future spouse, but I tell you I was sure. I was sure I wanted to marry him. But when I told Hattie she went ballistic! She said I was crazy, that I was just starting my life and how could I possibly tie myself down to a guy at 21, well, technically 20 since my birthday is not till two weeks from now. She said my parents would not approve, I doubt many would, but somehow I think my parents would not be totally against it. Anyhow, Hattie talked me out of it and I got on the plane and came home. She said putting some distance between us would help me see reason. I agreed with her at first. I thought _'She's right! What am I thinking throwing my life away so young by getting married?'_ That's why I came back intent on forgetting James. I met you and I thought '_why not?_', one nail can take out another nail right? Wrong! The more I tried to not think of him, the more I did. He called; texted, emailed and even wrote me a letter. I finally clicked on one of his emails today when I was inside the boutique alone. I couldn't help it. He said if I didn't reply to his email by today he was going to hop on a plane tonight and come here."

Lexie finally stopped speaking and looked up, resolved to deal with whatever mess she'd created. Only, what she saw confused her. Tony was looking at her with the biggest smile on his face and his eyes full of mirth. He didn't look angry, hurt or heartbroken. She felt momentarily irritated at his indifference until she quickly reminded herself that it was actually what she wanted.

"Lexie", uttered Tony with a sigh of relief, "You have no idea how happy I am for you". He couldn't believe it would work out so easily. He had prepared for her to be angry, for her to scream at him, to storm out of the kitchen in search of her brother to avenge her honor. This…this confession of love for another he had not expected in his wildest dreams. But, happy as he was for this new development, he was resolute in being completely honest with her and letting her know exactly what he had done.

"Listen Lexie" he continued, "I don't know about the marrying this guy after only two weeks of knowing him, but I'm not your parent and g-d knows I've done my share of impulsive acts, but I do truly believe in a person being able to fall in love after a very short time. In fact, that is the reason I needed to talk to you."

"Wait!" blurted out Lexie before he could continue, "Please don't say you're in love with me, I couldn't bear to hurt you. You've been so nice to me and I'm really sorry I used you to try to forget James but I didn't honestly think we were that compatible and I thought we were just going to end up being good friends."

"Lexie, it's okay" interrupted Tony with a hand up trying to stop another breathless rant, "my confession was not that I'm in love with you, it's that I also made the grave error of using you to try to forget someone else, and just like for you, it didn't work. I wanted to apologize and set the record straight. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you. You're a great girl and I'm truly happy that you seem to have found someone you feel you can love. "

"So…you're not in love with me?" asked Lexie relieved.

"No," replied Tony with a wide smile of reassurance, "as happy as I know you'll make someone, it couldn't be me. You're right; we are not compatible in that sense. But I am very sorry for having used you, albeit unintentionally most of the time, to forget someone else. That was irresponsible and inconsiderate of me. I hope you forgive me and we can remain good friends."

"Only if you forgive me for using you. I guess we're pretty even aren't we?" She said returning is smile.

Tony nodded in response, then with his hand outstretched towards her across the island he asked, "Friends?"

"Friends." Replied Lexie as she shook his hand. "Now, we better get out there with this water before the rest go into sugar shock!" She said as she carried the pitcher of water towards the garden. Suddenly she stopped and turned toward him. "Wait, who are you in love with? Do I know her? Is it Ada?" She asked one question in such quick succession with her face transforming with a mischievous smile as she uttered the last one.

Tony didn't know how she had guessed, but he was unable to hide his surprise at hearing Ada's name and with that she had her answer.

"It **_is_** Ada isn't? I knew it! Hattie said I was crazy but I told her at the boutique there was something else going on between you too! So why did you break up with her? Because it had to have been you; Ada is too nice to break up with anyone, even my dumb brother had to be the one to say they were better as friends!" Lexie spoke the last sentence as an afterthought, completely unaware of the dive Tony's heart had taken as she relayed such information. He grabbed her arm to stop her from exiting the house and with a clenched teeth and pale face asked "What do you mean your brother?!"

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope the length makes up for the delay. Please review, I really love to know what you think of the story, my writing and anything else. Constructive criticism highly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 19 - Hurdles

_Oh, I really should've known_  
_ By the time you drove me home_  
_ By the vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes_  
_ By the chill in your embrace_  
_ The expression on your face that told me_  
_ Maybe you might have some advice to give_  
_ On how to be insensitive_

**Insensitive - Jann Arden**

* * *

The sand was bitterly cold this morning despite the warmth from the sun. The clouds dispersed along the vast waters and began their daily gathering. Seagulls began to assemble in clumps vying for the remnants of forgotten bon fire offerings. The sun had risen hours ago, allowing early adventurers a glorious view of pinks and oranges across the sky. Ada has seen the entire spectacle from her perch on the same rocks she'd visited yesterday morning. For those minutes when the sun kissed the ocean she allowed her mind to empty of all her worries, anxieties and desires. She became part of the landscape and merged with the sounds and sights presented to her in a golden platter. This was why she loved the coast. Every time she witnessed a sunrise here she remembered the privilege it was to be alive and no matter what happened in her life, she could survive it.

Now, watching two seagulls duel over the remnants of a marshmallow she felt the anxieties of last night began their slow ascent up her shoulder and settle on her frontal lobe. She didn't know where to begin dissecting Tony's behavior after dinner. She had chided herself for falling back on old habits and engaging him in playful banter. She'd felt foolish after he had jumped at the chance to be alone with Lexie in the kitchen. _How could she be so obtuse and not recognize he was simply being nice_? Though, the way he'd gone back and forth over the previous weeks really had confused her. He would seem interested and engaging one minute and then turn to cold and aloof the next.

But yesterday, he'd shown a side of him she'd never forgotten. The tender, sweet Tony she had met four years ago emerged at the precise moment she needed him. Ada had not anticipated breaking down after spotting that figurine in the shop window, and she was grateful no one else had witnessed it. To have Tony gather her in his arms and comfort her, was more than she had been prepared for after resolutely deciding to stay away from him. She'd been unable to walk away from the tenderness and security she remembered so well. It was as if her muscle memory of him was intact. The years apart, the months spent crying over him had taught her body nothing. It didn't care how much it had suffered after his departure, it only cared that he was back; and it gave in to him.

Ada had been close to wrapping her arms around him and never letting go. For those precious moments outside the shop she didn't care who saw them, what they thought or who got hurt. She only cared that the man she loved seemed to love her back, after all those years of waiting. But suddenly, Lexie's face came into view and she regretted her reckless abandon, her selfish desires. She loved Lexie like a sister and wouldn't harm her for anything or anyone, including Tony. So, she mustered the courage to pull away from him and walk away, as if the minutes she spent in his arms had been nothing more than a friendly shoulder to cry on. She sat across from him at dinner, fully engaged in conversation with Ella and Adam, triumphantly ignoring the looks he sent her way. She wouldn't read more into his friendly overtures than he intended. She would not let her body betray her once again. She had overpowered it once, she could do it again. She was no longer the compliant Ada of four years ago; she had gained her independence and she wasn't going to start regressing now.

The feelings and memories Tony had awakened over the past weeks had confused her but not to the point of forgetting herself. She had made a decision yesterday and no matter how bizarre Tony acted now, she was going to stand by it. Her body was just going to have to fall inline.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in his room was accomplishing nothing. His mind was still a muddle and his legs were getting tired. He needed fresh air. He had not slept at all and though his body ached and begged to be rested, his mind willed it to move one foot in front of the other, into action. He couldn't sleep, not after last night's developments. Lexie was in love! And the best part, it was not with **_him_**. Yet, Tony knew that this was only one minor hurdle to overcome in order to right things with Ada. He'd screwed up royally, he knew this, but he also knew that their love had been the most real, all encompassing and most exceptional thing in his life. He could not just walk away. He'd done that once, and he knew if he did it again, his life would be over. Yes, he would still be in the land of the living, getting up every day to go to work, take his dog for walks on the Santa Monica Pier, create new designs clients would admire, but it would be an empty life, a robotic life. His heart would never again come alive at her sight, his brain would never again be jolted by her clever mind, and his body would never again quake with the anticipation of her touch.

Ada was his everything. She'd been his everything since the moment he laid eyes on her over four years ago across the library field. He had been blessed to find her and he'd let her go. He walked away from the one thing in his life that had made him completely and utterly happy. He had thought the expression falling in love was absurd. Falling was far from how he had felt. He felt like he was flying, leaping, gliding over everyone and everything. Food tasted better, colors were brighter and his mind was clear as the waters emanating from Mt. Hood's peak. It made sense that once he left her, his life became hell on earth.

Tony had no way of knowing what hell was. He doubted it was the place so many believed it to be; an ever burning lake of fire where wrong doers where punished by God. He couldn't believe that. But he knew that it symbolize the worst state for a human being, and that's what he felt the last four years away from Ada. He had been in his personal hell; his self-inflicted lake of fire. His thoughts, feelings and memories were all flames licking around him and consuming him from within. No one, nothing, ever gave him respite. He achieved so much through his work. He was admired by women of consequence, and he was loved by his family. Yet nothing mattered. He had wanted to ignore this feeling. This emptiness, but it was pointless. One look at Ada three weeks ago had made it crystal clear; she was the only one that could quench his inner fire. She was the only one that could bring him back to bliss. And now, he stood to lose it all once again. His resentment and pride had gotten in his way again and he'd hurt her once more. He'd meant to make amends and yet he'd made such a mess instead, like the muddled waters of the Columbia River in late summer. How could he fix things now?

Lexie had given him an interesting piece of information last night. Ada and Michael had dated briefly three years ago. He couldn't believe Ada would date Michael, he wasn't her type. But mostly, he couldn't believe Alicia had married Michael after. Tony wondered what reception Michael received from Mr. Elizondo and Esther Wentworth. He admired Michael, if he'd been rejected but instead of fleeing stayed his course. He'd stayed his course and won his prize; very unlike Tony, who'd allowed his pride to stand in the way of paradise. When Lexie had shared that Michael had been the one to end things with Ada, he'd felt the hand of jealousy grasp his heart and squeeze with all its strength. He walked back to the group and sulked for the rest of the night, avoiding all eye contact with Ada. He needed to calm himself and release his foolish thoughts onto someone, but he'd be hanged if it would be Ada. He waited until everyone retired for the night and asked Ben for a game of pool in the basement. Ben had been the answer to his troubled mind. He laid it out for him in no uncertain terms; act like a jealous fool and you'll lose Ada forever. Ben suggested he began anew. Explain what had happened with Lexie and just bear his heart and soul to Ada. After all, what was the worst that could happen? She'd say no thanks and he'd be right back where he was before all this began, but he'd have the satisfaction of having at least tried. Better to have loved and lost…and all that.

But it wasn't that simple, thought Tony, as he walked down the path to the beach. He couldn't risk losing her again. He couldn't fathom life without the woman he loved with all his heart. Yes, he'd been a complete idiot, a jerk, a coward, but he loved her, and he'd changed. Well, the coward part anyway. The idiot and jerk thing he still had to work on. As he made his way onto the shoreline, he decided honestly was the best policy. His friend was right. If he wanted to win Ada back he needed to be completely transparent with her. No more games, no more hiding behind his pride, no more waiting. He wanted her back in his life; no he needed her back to have a life. What he had now was an existence; he had stopped living the day he walked away from her.

XOXOXO

His feet sank on the uncommonly cold sand and he felt the jolt all the way to his scalp. It was as if the sea was trying to remind him of what his life really felt like without Ada. As he walked north, he spotted her sitting on the rocks. She was watching the seagulls on the sand with an unreadable expression. He wondered how long she'd been out here as her nose was pink from the cold morning and her hair looked damp from the morning dew.

"Good morning" he offered with a smile when she looked up at his approach.

"Good morning to you" she smiled back. His heart leapt and his brain turned on; yes, this woman held his life in her hands.

"How long have you been here?" he asked standing now no more than a foot away from her.

"Uhm…I don't know, what time is it?" She asked looking up at the sun. Her eyes were bright and her skin was glowing. His fingers itched to trace the curve of her face, to tangle in her soft hair, to hold her small hand in his.

"It's about 8 o'clock" he replied, not taking his eyes off her. She turned back to look at him and he saw the dark circles and felt instantly guilty again. He was probably one of the causes, if not **_the_** cause, for her sleepless nights.

"Well…I was here at sunrise, so I guess a couple of hours." She crossed her arms and hugged herself, rubbing her arms up and down. He instantly sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"You're freezing!" he said, shocked by how cold she felt even through her sweat shirt. He felt her pull away and he let her go, not wanting to scare her away before they had a chance to talk.

Ada was startled and disturbed by his nearness. She had seen him approach and had braced herself for a meaningless conversation, but having him sit next to her and put his arm around her was too much too soon. She'd only just determined to steer clear and he was already testing her resolve. She got up quickly and moved away in order to regain some composure.

"Well…I guess I better make my way back and start packing or help with breakfast." She began walking toward the house when Tony was suddenly in front of her, again.

"Wait! Uhm…ah…I..wanted to…talk with you a bit." His tongue was suddenly heavy and his mouth was completely dry. _How was it he could deliver a pitch to entire boards of major companies but he was reduced to a fumbling teenager every time he was in front of Ada?_

"I really don't want to argue with you and I doubt we have anything we need to talk about Tony. Besides, I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression if they see us out here together. I really care for Lexie and I don't want to hurt her." Ada said this as she side-stepped him and continued her trek back to the house. But once again, Tony was in front of her in a few strides. _How did he always manage to make her feel like a rabbit caught by a fox?_

"Wait, please Ada. I really need to speak with you and I'm afraid I won't get another chance today. In fact this concerns Lexie, and I think you'll understand if you give me a second." His hand was on her arm and she was trying not to focus on the tingling sensations her arm was sending her heart. "Please Ada. Just a few minutes, I promise to come to the point quickly."

She looked at him, really looked at him, and saw the circles around the bloodshot eyes that betrayed a sleepless night. _What could have happened between him and Lexie last night that left him sleepless?_ She wanted to be his friend and if that meant listening to a lover's quarrel story, then so be it. Perhaps this would be a way to lurch her body and heart into realizing that a rekindling of feelings past, was no longer an option.

"OK." She uttered without much fanfare. She noticed his hand was still on her arm, his thumb now tracing the inner part of said arm, wreaking havoc on her.

"Well. Firstly, let me say that I apologize for the past weeks. I've behaved like a total jerk and I have no excuse for such behavior. My mother will be appalled when she hears of it and you can be assured I will be dealt with accordingly by her. Secondly, I wanted to clarify that Lexie and I are not dating, never have and never will." He stopped here, watching her face intently; waiting for a sign she understood what that meant. She didn't say anything at first, but he saw her eyes getting misty and her brow wrinkle in confusion. He wanted to ease her wrinkled brow with his fingers, or his lips preferably, bur he refrained and decided to continue, full disclosure.

"Lexie and I had a very enlightening conversation last night. I had volunteered to help her get water for everyone with the hopes of speaking with her about us…or better yet, to clarify things with her. However, she surprised me with a revelation of her own. I won't go into details because I have a feeling she wants to share this with you herself, but she relayed to me she's in love with a guy she met during her six-month European tour. She's been trying to forget him these past weeks, and therefore, latched on to me. She was contrite about the whole thing and I reassured her there were no hard feelings. In fact, I was very open with her and confessed that I myself had inadvertently used her to try and forget someone else." Tony stopped talking and watched Ada's eyes become clouded with tears. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and soother her. Tell her it was all going to be okay, that he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her, but instead, decided to say the words he had longed to say to her since he came back, taking a deep breath he said, "It's you I was desperate to forget Ada, but I couldn't. No matter what I do, where I go, who I meet, you're a part of me, you're everything to me. I love you Ada. I never stopped loving you. I can't stop loving you."

Tears were streaming down Ada's face now. She stood there, a foot away from Tony, hardly any distance at all, and cried. She was shocked beyond belief. _How could he? Why would he do this now? How dare he think he could come back, turn her life upside down, treat her like dirt and then with a simple declaration fix everything?_ She had longed, dreamt, prayed to have him come back and utter these words to her so many times she had lost count. Yet now, after these past weeks, something had changed in her. She watched him attach himself to Lexie with what he said was real interest, had dealt with his snide remarks, cold stares, indifferent behavior towards her, and now he wants her back? He'd given no indication at all these past weeks. In fact, he'd done the complete opposite, rubbing her face in his new found attraction with Lexie. She had swallowed her pain and hoped for his happiness only to have him tell her it all was done in order to forget her, to hurt her. _Did he hate her that much? Did he think she'd thank him for giving her a second chance after all the agony she'd gone through because of him and fall back in his arms? _

She might have done that. She would have fallen back in his arms if that had been the first thing he said to her when he came into her shop three weeks ago. But that wasn't what he did. He chose instead to inflict pain on her, despite his so called love for her. No, this couldn't be the Tony she remembered; to be so callous and unfeeling. She took a step back and swiped the tears from her cheeks. She squared her shoulders and taking a deep breath said, "Thank you for your honesty. I'm glad you and Lexie have cleared things up. I don't know what prompted you to utter the last part of your speech; however, I doubt very much that it is love. I don't believe if you love someone you would hurt them the way you have hurt me. I thought at one point that I would give anything to hear you utter words of love to me once again, but not anymore. I never thought you could be the one to break my heart again. I thought you were the answer to my pain, and instead you have twisted the knife once again. I don't think I want to know any more Tony. I don't want to be around someone that has that much power to hurt me. I hope you find someone that makes you happy. Because despite everything, I still want you to be happy. Good bye." She turned on her heel and walked as fast as her feet could carry her back to the house. She'd pretend that everything was fine until they got home. She would call Parker and ask to have himself or someone else handle the rest of the project with her. She wanted nothing to do with Tony.

XOXOXO

Tony was left standing on the beach, stunned. _What had happened?_ He knew she'd be upset, but to write him off her life completely? That, he was not expecting. He suddenly came to his sense and ran after her. He couldn't leave things like this. She had to understand how sorry he was, how terrible he felt, how he needed to make it up to her. This wasn't him. He wasn't callous and mean, he had been stupid and prideful, but never meant to hurt her beyond repair. Never. As he was running up the steps he saw her running half way up the path.

Ada was practically sprinting up the steps, hoping to get to the house before Tony had a chance to catch up to her. She was barefoot and the steps were wet and when she heard him behind her, she turned and lost her balance. She tried to gain her balance but it was no use, it happened so fast she barely had a chance to react. Her right foot twisted beneath her and she fell off the path into the ground cover. Tony was instantly above her, scooping her out of the brush and sitting her on the steps. She couldn't help the tears that began anew from the pain that shot from her right ankle that was beginning to swell to the size of a baseball. Tony had placed her foot on his leg and began assessing the injury. He looked up at her and with his hand began to wipe her tears away.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. His face was solemn and she knew his apology was for more than her injury. "You have no idea how truly sorry I am Ada…please forgive me…I never, ever meant to hurt you." His hands were cradling her foot, and she tried to focus on the pain and not the tearful look he was giving her. She was not going to let him off the hook just for coming to her aid. No way.

"It wasn't your fault" she said, deciding to ignore the real reason for his apology and pretend it was because of her injury, "I was the clumsy one. I just need to get to the house before I can no longer walk." She said with a grimace as she attempted to get up, but suddenly realized she would have to hop to the house.

"Wait" said Tony as he helped her up from the step, "Let me carry you, there's no way you can walk on that ankle and you'll only cause more injuries to yourself if you try to hop up the path."

Before she had a chance to protest, he scooped her up in his arms and started walking up the path. She had no other option than to place her arms around his neck and hold on to him. She tried to ignore the way his heart was thumping alongside hers, and the way his face was mere inches from hers. She trained her eyes on the house and Ella who was making her way outside after spotting them from the kitchen.

"What on earth happened?" asked Ella reaching the deck at the same time Tony and Ada did.

"Ada was running up the path, slipped and twisted her ankle" explained Tony, walking towards the French doors leading to the family room.

Ella was ahead of him and opened the doors, allowing them inside and closing them behind them. Tony gently placed her on the couch facing the patio and quickly brought over a pillow and settled her injured ankle atop the large coffee table. His touch was as light as a feather.

Ella made her way over to them and after inspecting the injury said "Well, you're going to be off that foot for a few days. Let me get you some hot water with Epsom salts that will bring the swelling down. I'll also place some lavender oil in it, it also helps with the swelling." She quickly made her way to the kitchen which was already awake with the smells of coffee and French toast.

XOXOXO

Tony sat on the coffee table, right in front of Ada. She ignored him and focused instead on the pain on her foot, but his hand was still on her foot and he was caressing the palm with his thumb. Without looking at him she said, "You don't need to stay here. I'm just going to soak my foot for a while. Thank you for your assistance."

He was about to reply when Ella came back with a soaking bucket of hot water. It smelled wonderful because of the lavender. She placed it on the floor but said it was best to have the hot compress on Ada's foot rather than have her soak the entire foot in the water; as it was best to have it elevated. Tony quickly grabbed the towel from Ella and began soaking it in the water. He wrung it out and with the greatest care, placed it on Ada's ankle.

Ada protested, saying she could soak the towel herself and didn't need him to stay with her. He stated simply he was more than happy to help as he had nowhere else to be. Ella said she was going to finish breakfast and would bring Ada some tea. Ada tried uselessly to have him leave her but he wouldn't concede. When Ella came back with her tea, she asked him to convince him to leave her there and go have breakfast or something but Ella just laughed and said she knew better than to get between that argument.

Ada was seething. She had made it perfectly clear she wanted nothing to do with him and yet here he was, pushing himself on her. _The nerve!_ She had thanked him for his services, now he was free to go, but she couldn't coax him away from her. When the rest of the group came down for breakfast, they were all shocked at her injury. Alicia offered her services, but Tony said he was fine and they should all go into the kitchen to have breakfast. He insisted on staying with Ada. He only left to go make them each a plate of French toast and bacon and brought it back to the family room and ate right there with her. They didn't speak the entire time he sat there.

After breakfast, the rest of the group decided to take one last stroll on the beach, but Tony said he was staying behind.

Ada got a queer look from Alicia, but she ignored it. She wasn't about to explain to her little sister the events that had unfolded in the last 12 hours with Tony right by her side.

As Ada sat on the couch, watching the view out to the ocean, she thought about what Tony had said to her. She wondered if she was the one being stubborn and proud now, yet, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. That he had used Lexie to purposely forget her meant he had not wanted to rekindle things when he came back. _So why come back at all? Why force them into such painful situation? And what had changed now, why did he suddenly realize he couldn't live without her after four long years?_ Ada closed her eyes and tried to erase the pain from her foot and her heart. She was more confused than ever and had no clue how to make heads or tails of this situation.

She heard Adam come over to the couch and ask Tony if he would finish reading him his "leeches" story. Tony agreed and Adam wasted no time in running to his room to fetch the book. He made himself comfortable in Tony's lap and had him start the story from the beginning. Ada's pain had subsided and the tumultuous morning caught up with her. She gave in to the lulling sounds of Tony's voice describing the story of Sneetches and marshmallow toasts, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Hello all, thanks for the reviews and constructive criticism. Really appreciate it :)

I hope I did a better job with this chapter. Let me know what you think please.


	21. Chapter 20 - Soaring and Crashing

_I know it's not your style and I can tell  
By the way that you move its real real soon  
But I'm on your side and I don't want to be your regret  
I'd rather be your cocoon_

_But this is all that you have  
So please let me take what's left of your heart  
And I will use I swear I'll use only what I need  
I know you only have so little  
So please let me mend my broken heart_

_Jack Johnson – Cocoon_

* * *

Flying a kite was harder than it looked. Tony remembered the day he learned that lesson. He was ten years old, visiting Costa Rica with his family and had spent every waking moment with his twelve year old cousin, Mario, roaming all over town. They were trouble on their own merits but together…let's just say it was a good thing Tony was only visiting for two weeks.

One morning, Mario announced they were going to build a kite and fly it after expressing his shock that Tony had never flown a kite. So after breakfast, off they went to a small shop in town and purchased kite making materials. Tony had never built a kite before and was beyond exited at the prospect. The duo made their way to the park and began assembling the kite. Tony had noticed the components were fairly simple and seemed flimsy in his opinion. How could this weak string hold on to the kite against the wind? It didn't take long for him to find out.

When they finished their project, they headed over to a soccer field. Upon arrival, Tony noticed they weren't the only ones that had decided that day was a good kite flying day. There were several kids already engaged in the activity. Mario tied the string, which was entwined to a stick about two feet long, to the center of the kite and placed the kite on the ground. Then he turned to Tony and explained the process. He would launch the kite straight off the ground, on a long line, run fast and pull the line to get the kite in the air; then let it climb up to full height. Tony attempted several tries, but the kite would flounder and crash right into the ground after barely catching some wind. Mario was patient and let him keep trying, then after a few dozen failed attempts, he took over. When Tony walked over to take the stick with twine and continue flying the kite, Mario let the kite drop to the ground and told him he'd first have to learn to launch it if he wanted to enjoy flying it.

They spent the entire day out flying kites. Tony eventually accomplished the launch and once the kite was in the air Mario showed him the best way to keep it there. Mario would give the kite some leave and then he would bring the string right down, almost level with his hand without letting it touch the ground. He explained the need to be vigilant and not take his eyes off the kite; feel the tautness of the line and know when you needed to pull in quicker from time to time, to keep it airborne. They timed themselves to see how long they could keep the kite in the air, trying each time to beat their last attempt. Tony eventually overtook Mario at keeping the kite airborne. The feel of running with the kite and watching it take flight, slice through the wind and soar high was exhilarating. He wondered what it was like to be that free, to feel the air in your face as you soar higher and higher.

By the end of the vacation, Tony went home to Portland with a kite and a lesson, though he didn't realize the lesson at the time. Now, as he walked out to the Ellis' backyard, in search of Ada, he remembered his kite flying lesson. His relationship with Ada felt as fragile as the string holding on to the height soaring kite. The feeling of being with Ada had been like flying, soaring through the wind with no care in the world. He had flown as high as he knew he would ever get but just like a mishandled kite, it had crashed to the ground. He had been careless, had not kept his eye on the precious gift, lost momentum, crashed. But the past weeks had given him a second wind. Their kite was trying to launch off the ground once again and he'd be a fool if he let it crash down this time.

The group had returned from the coast just that afternoon, and had been greeted by an impromptu dinner party. They had only been there a few hours when the door bell rang and there stood James Wick. To say Lexie was shocked was an understatement, but her shock gave in to excitement. She introduced him to her parents and the rest of the group, and then they stepped outside for about half an hour. When they came back into the house, Lexie's face was glowing and her face was split into the widest grin Tony had ever seen on her.

James turned out to be a great guy. He was an eloquent, intelligent man with a clear view of who he was and what he wanted; he wanted Lexie. He made no bones about it, even in front of her parents. Anna and Frank seemed to take the new development with ease, but Tony saw Anna corner Ada in the kitchen. There was sure to be a serious conversation in the Ellis household following tonight's events.

Dinner consisted on grilled chicken and skewered vegetables, with fresh fruit tarts for dessert. The group had grown to include Sophia and Parker, who had apparently become fast friends with Anna and Frank after the Gala, John, much to Tony's chagrin, and Robert, Hattie's boyfriend. They had moved over to the sun room, which doubled as the family room, in the back of the house. The Ellis' delighted in a house full of family and friends and, even with the awkwardness of a newcomer to the group, their hosting skills lacked nothing.

During dessert and coffee, Tony had noticed Ada slip out the back door towards the garden. The sun had just gone down and he knew she had been purposely avoiding him all day. He didn't blame her. He had sprung his declaration on her after having made a point to avoid her since he came back. But as much as he wanted to give her space, he felt the need to be near her, and at the very least, try to begin making amends for his reprehensible behavior.

He walked the slate path that led to the rear of the garden. He spotted her sitting on the stone edge of the water fountain in the corner. She was playing with Charlie, tossing him a ball towards the side drive way. He didn't want to startle her; he didn't want her to run away, he just needed to be near her. So he walked on the path, making sure his footsteps resonated on the slate to announce his approach. She turned his direction when he neared her and offered him a slight curve of her lips. He responded in kind and continued his approach.

"Hey" he said softly. He desperately wanted their conversation to stay on friendly terms. He wouldn't want her to run away and get injured, again.

"Hey" she answered, bending down to receive the ball from Charlie. She quickly tossed away and off went the energetic pup after his target.

"Hey" he said again as he sat down next to her on the stone edge.

Ada turned to him and smiled, "Hey", she said again with a mischievous smile, she remembered. They use to do a back and forth until one of them gave in and stopped the other with a kiss. He knew he needed to stop brining up the past but he couldn't help it around her. It was like second nature.

"Hey" he said one more time, looking straight at her. He wanted to apologize, wanted to erase the hurt he'd caused, wanted to rewind time to three weeks ago when he decided to play aloof instead of lay his heart out to her. _How much of a fool can one person be?_ He thought as he watched her return the look with one of her own. He loved her. He loved her more now than he did four years ago and all he could do was sit there and pretend to just be friends.

Sadly, Ada didn't return the 'hey' and did not offer the alternative either. He decided to let it rest for a while, he'd said enough in the morning.

"How's your ankle?" He asked instead, wanting to move on to neutral territory.

"It's fine, still hurts a bit, but the cold compress helped. Anna gave me this pomade to put on when we got here and it really helped. I feel like by tomorrow I will probably be able to walk on it." She looked down and moved her foot around, testing the injury.

"That's good news, though you should try to stay off of it for at least another day." He said catching her eye and offering a smile.

She smiled and turned back to watch Charlie run after the ball. "I'm afraid Frank will not be in the mood to help at the shop after tonight. He's going to have his hands full." She chuckled as she glanced back towards the house. The noise of voices and music was drifting from the open patio doors.

"Yes" Tony answered, "I don't think I've ever seen Frank's face look so menacing!"

"Aahh, he's all bark and no bite. Frank's just a teddy bear in a grizzly bear costume." She added with a wave of her hand.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He'll turn his growl on you, and with your handicap you won't be able to run away!" Tony jokingly warned, pointing a finger at her.

Ada threw her head back and laughed and he tried to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing for her hand. He wanted to touch her. His fingers itched to feel the silky strands of her hair, the smooth curve of her cheek, the soft feel of her lips.

"Run?! Don't you know? I don't scare easily anymore." She stated after she calmed down from her laughing fit.

He didn't reply. He simple nodded. He understood the meaning of her remark. She wasn't the same girl. He knew that and it made him feel proud, even though he had no right to feel that way. He had missed the transformation because of his stubborn pride. He had missed so much by staying away believing he would get over her; trying to convince himself he deserved better. He didn't. He deserved a swift kick in the butt; but he hoped her punishment didn't involve cutting him off completely like she had said this morning.

Ada stood up and walked towards the fruit trees. She needed to put distance between them. The moment he sat next to her his scent reached her and she was overwhelmed with the desire to give in and forget all she said this morning. But she couldn't. She needed time to think and come to terms with her feelings. He had jumbled everything, made a complete mess and now he sat here pretending they were friends. The problem was that she wanted so much to be his friend. Their friendship had been the greatest she had. Sure she had other friends like Eli and Anna whom she confided in, but his had been the one that filled the hole her mother had left. He understood her in ways no one else had and she feared would.

She looked down at her phone and saw the time, 8:30. She needed to go home and get ready for the week. She had only been home for one night before they left for the coast and had not even had time to enjoy her new kitchen. She turned around and came face to face with Tony. She lost her balance and swayed backwards but he reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her but he didn't let go. Their point of contact was burning through her and she didn't dare look up to his eyes for fear he would see his effect on her.

"Ada" he whispered. He was so close she could feel the heat from his body. His thumb was softly caressing her inner arm and all she had to do was lean in and she'd be in his embrace, so she did.

Tony didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms around her. He held her as closely as he could without crushing her. His head rested atop hers and he took a long breath to inhale her scent. She still used the same lavender shampoo; this felt like home. His heaven on earth. He was once again soaring high. He felt her arms around his back and everything disappeared. He was glad they were among the fruit trees so no one could really see them from the family room. He didn't want anyone to interrupt this precious moment.

Ada was overwhelmed in more ways than one. She had dreamt of this so many times. To be held by him and feel the peace and security engulf her once more. No one had ever made her feel safe like Tony. Her body was reeling from the feel of his arms around her, the smell of his cologne taking over her sense of smell, the beating of his heart finding rhythm with hers. She wanted to forget the last weeks, the pain of the last four years and just let this moment define them. It was reckless to do this when her mind was so jumbled but she didn't care. She needed this. She needed him.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Tony felt her start to pull away and he allowed her room to move back but didn't let her go entirely. She looked up at him and when their eyes met he saw the tears in her hers.

"Don't cry Ada, please" He begged as he held her with one arm and used his other hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. He held her face in his hand and caressed her soft skin with his thumb.

Ada was crashing. She knew it was wrong of her to give in to this feeling; to give him false hope. She pulled away and walked back to the stone bench, picked up Charlie's now discarded ball and turned back to him.

"I'm sorry. I think I've just had a lot going on and haven't had time to process. I was thinking of my mom before you came over and I guess I wasn't done…thinking." She had been technically thinking of her mom; of what would her mom's advice be if she was alive. "Thanks for the hug, I needed it." _More than you know_, she thought.

"Ada wait" Tony walked quickly towards her and stood in her path. "I know I don't deserve a second chance Ada, I've behaved abominably and I understand if you need time to think but"

"**Stop**!" Ada's hand was up and her eyes were fixed on him. "You need to stop Tony. I'm sorry if what just happened gave confused you, I'm sorry. I…I just had a moment of weakness. I'm feeling pretty vulnerable and you were offering comfort. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. What I said this morning sticks. We cannot do this to each other again. I can't do this again. I appreciate what it took for you to say what you said this morning, but I would appreciate it even more if you respect my wishes and keep your distance. I will do the same. I know we need to deal with the mansion project for two more weeks and I will be available for that purpose whenever you need me. Thank you for…comforting me and again, I'm sorry if I confused things; it won't happen again." Without allowing any response from him she moved around him and slowly walked away.

Tony stayed there in a daze. _Why was she being so stubborn?_ It was obvious she still had feelings for him. He knew it; he couldn't have imaged her reaction to him. Yet, she insisted on keeping him at a distance. _Why did she keep running away?_ It was frustrating and heartbreaking and maddening and exasperating…and so many other feeling he'd rather do without!

Fine, fine, fine! She wanted him to keep his distance; she would get what she asked for! He would finish out the project and go back to L.A. No need to tell him twice! But, how could he possibly walk away from her now? There was no way he could go back to his life and pretend that he hadn't just found his reason for breathing again. He had felt more in the past three weeks than he had in the past four years; even if they had been the most torturous three weeks. He couldn't possibly walk away again and go back to pretending to live. Ada **_was_** his life; she was his soaring-through-clouds-like-a-kite life and he wanted her back. And if he wanted her back he was going to have to fight and show her he was worth a second shot, a second wind. He would give her personal space, but he was determined to make their business interactions count.

Ada walked back into the house with Charlie in tow. She walked straight to Frank and after giving him a side hug and kiss on the cheek thanked him for taking care of Charlie and her shop. She said her goodbyes to the rest of the group and accepted a ride home from Michael and Alicia. After making lunch plans with her sister, she finally walked into her home. She was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted and all she could think about was taking a quick shower and lying down on her comfortable bed. After giving Charlie and wipe down, how he got so dirty when he was with Frank she'd never know, she took a quick shower; put on her most comfortable pj's and crawled into bed. Tomorrow she'd start anew, clean slate, no more pining, no more confusion. She was going to put the past behind and focus on her present. She was afraid of not being able to sleep because of the mental turmoil she'd experienced all day, but her body shut down as soon as her head hit the pillow. Except when her subconscious took over, her dreams had other plans. She dreamt of the future.

When Ada woke up she felt the pain on her ankle, the thirst of a morning after too much wine, and the lingering heartache of a dream too real to be ignored. A future filled with a husband and kids and a home. A future she had not dreamt about since a certain person had walked out of her life four years ago. She laid there fighting back the too real emotions and the very real tears that came pouring out. It was going to be a very two weeks.

* * *

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the looooooooooong wait. Honestly I hadn't felt much like writing, though the story never left my mind. I had so many ideas for this chapter but I finally sat down today and decided on one. Hope it's worth something. I have an idea of the next chapters so they shouldn't take too long. Thank you if you're still following the story and my apologies for the wait. Please review, it really helps to know what works and doesn't and what you like and don't like. Thanks again. Happy Monday!


	22. Chapter 21 - Break Apart or Break Even

_So there it is. Why can't you give us one more try_

_You and I could find a way to live_  
_If you let me in one more time_

_I know you lost your faith in me but I still believe_  
_Can I make you understand, can I make you see_  
_That I'm desperate for your love and it's breakin' me_

_It's breakin' me_

**_"Breakin' Me" - Jonny Lang_**

* * *

He felt broken. Every piece of his meticulously crafted wall was torn down and he felt vulnerable, raw. The only balm to his ache was now a thousand miles away.

Tony sat on the deck of his Santa Monica condo. Having been back in L.A. for a few days, he realized how odd he felt. He had never really felt at home here, ever after four years of sunny days and beautiful sights. Oregon was home, Portland was home, Ada was home. But the pain he felt at being near her and not having her had driven him out of Oregon and here he was again, being kept away. He was going back for the inaugural ball and would be in Portland for two days. Tonight would be the last time he was probably going to see her. He had tried. Tried with gestures, looks, and had gone above and beyond the call of duty with the mansion to try and get Ada to give him a second chance, but it hadn't worked. He had even tried to get her best friend on his side, and while he succeeded, he had yet to hear from Ellie about her talk with Ada.

He didn't know what to do now. Should he give it one last shot or should he step away and respect her wishes? The last two weeks of the project when he had been in her presence every day had been sweet torture. The knowledge he'd be seeing her tonight had kept him up all night, wondering what he should do. Should he walk away for good or try one more time? How to make amends for his behavior, for hurting her, for giving up on them? He had seen dawn break and reluctantly got ready for his departure. Hopefully, the two hour flight from LAX to Portland would be sufficient time to come up with a plan.

Tony was jolted from his thoughts by the honking of the taxi downstairs. He stood up, took one last look at the horizon and walked back inside. He was downstairs in five minutes with his carryon. His body moved on autopilot, his mouth answered questions without thought; his mind and senses where otherwise occupied.

* * *

Ada watched as the butterfly traveled through one flowers, the search for the best its only worry; how Ada envied it. She was early for her lunch with Ellie and was enjoying the warm, sunny day outside their usual lunch spot, La Petit Provence in Alberta. Tonight was the Gala to kickoff the opening of the Wentworth Mansion for tours. Ada had spent the entirety of the past two weeks working closely with John on arranging everything and even Eva had joined in and added her superb event planning expertise. The Portland's Park and Recreation rep had clued them into how the Open House would be advertised and the mansion would be open to the public every day, February through December with varying hours. She was surprised to see the revenue projections. At that rate, her father's bad investments could be recouped in half the time she had discussed with Mr. Shaw. However, she thought that the house should remain leased to the City of Portland, as she felt proud to know so many people could learn the history of the home and enjoy its beauty as she once had when she lived there. She hoped the event tonight would go well, despite the turmoil in the pit of her stomach at the thought of saying goodbye to Tony.

Avant Designs had done a magnificent job in the restoring the home to its original glory. She was astounded by the level of detail Tony and the team had put into each room. The master suites were returned to their original state with the dressing rooms displaying original pieces. She knew, as she had been consulted in the most minute details by Tony, in person. Though she knew they could've been discussed by email or phone. But no, that had not been enough for Tony. While he had respected her request to not address any of their personal issues, he had taken every opportunity and, she was sure, created various ones to meet with her. They had met at the mansion, in his office, at Elephants in the Park and a few times, he had stopped by the store. She was sure they had seen each other more in the last two weeks of the project than the first three weeks after he arrived in Portland.

As much as she had wanted to call him on his excessive visits and calls, she knew it would appear contradictory. She had said she would meet with him regarding the mansion as much as was needed, and she intended to live up to her end of the deal. So, she faced him every time, with as much indifference as she could muster. He on the other hand had behaved as warm and accommodating as he had ever been. He never crossed the line of professional behavior but he made sure to hold her hand a little longer when they parted or watch her intently the entire time they would meet.

Through all this, Ada tried to understand her feelings and thoughts. She wanted to understand why her feelings had taken such a turn. Two months ago, she would have given anything to have him back in her life. To hear him say the words he uttered two weeks ago would have been a dream come true. Yet, when he did say them, she had felt cheated. She had felt that it had been too little too late. Her mind was in such turmoil that her heart was not allowed to savor the magnificence of the moment. She had wanted nothing to do with the chaos her life had become. She wanted her simple, boring life back. But no, that wasn't true either. She didn't want the pain back. Somehow, having experienced the few friendly moments with him had brought back a glimmer of the paradise she had lived with him four years back.

Four years had not been enough to erase him from her heart. He was a part of her; tattooed into her being. As much distance as she could put between them, it didn't matter. Her heart beat faster, her blood ran thicker, her body lit up, just for him, all for him. But then again, lack of love was not the issue. After much analyzing, she realized it was lack of trust. How could she trust him with her heart when he had made a point to mistreat it so? He had purposely sought out to hurt her, to make her regret not fighting for them four years ago; and that hurt. It hurt to know that the one person she had trusted after her mother's death, who'd she'd given her whole heart to, who had such power over her, could use it to destroy her. When he had left four years ago, she made allowances thinking he has hurt himself. She had seen his face when she backpedaled on their engagement, she knew she had hurt him deeply. But now, after all this time? What had she done to deserve such treatment? If he didn't want to renew their love affair, that was fine, but to try to hurt her? To take revenge after so much time had passed? She didn't know if she could reconcile this Tony with the loving, protective and generous Tony of past. Even if the past two weeks had brought back his gentle side. Every time he talked to her, touched her hand, looked at her, she saw the real Tony; the Tony she still loved. But what guarantee did she have that this Tony would remain? How could she know he wouldn't up and leave her once again with her heart in her hands.

She was now decided, it was best to cut her loses. Tonight would probably be the last time she would see him. He had kept his distance by not visiting the Ellis' home, and she had heard from Michael he had flown home last weekend. He had neglected his business in L.A. and Texas for over a month, surely he was going to waste no more time here. She would brace one last meeting with him and saw her goodbyes. If all went well, she could maybe resume her drama free life soon, despite the gaping hole in her heart.

Ada's thoughts turned to Ellie, who was now late for lunch. Ellie had been hounding Ada about Tony for the past week. Apparently, Tony and Ellie had bumped into each other at the park a few days after the group had returned from the coast. Ada had updated Ellie on everything by then, and while Ellie had been outraged at Tony's behavior concerning Lexie, she was on the fence about giving him a second chance. She had been pensive for a few days and then one night, when Ada went to her home for dinner, Ellie tried to plead Tony's case with Ada, saying that she should at least give him a second chance to redeem himself. Ada had refused to engage in the topic saying she was not ready. Ellie just told her to think about it carefully before she dismissed him altogether, that everyone made mistakes. Ada had thanked her friends, recognizing her sincerity and they had moved on from the topic.

What had puzzled Ada was how Ellie had appartently transfered her dislike of Tony to John. All of a sudden, John was persona non grata to Ellie and she made it a point to scowl and sneer every time he has mentioned in conversation. Ada couldn't figure it out, because though Ellie had never encouraged any relationship with John, she had never disliked him so openly. Granted, Ada hadn't known John for more than year. They met when she became heavily involved with charity work. He served on the boards of several organizations and had taken an instant liking to her when Anna and Frank took her to a fundraiser breakfast for Animal Aid. When Ada joined the Animal Aid Board, John took it upon himself to serve as her 'guide' and became a regular at the Ellis household. Anna and Frank didn't seem to mind, and Anna had gone as far as to tease Ada about him until Ada had firmly put that notion out of her head.

Come to think about it, John's behavior lately had been odd. As much as Tony had requested her attention for the Mansion restoration, John had requested it for the Gala event. It was as if one knew of the other and they were competing for who could engage her the most. She had to admit spending time with John was a heck of a lot easier than with Tony. She didn't need to be on guard with him, there were no weaknesses to watch out for. However, John's attentiveness couldn't be ignored. She had been clear with him before about the nature of their relationship, but somehow, it felt as though he glossed over that. His comments and insinuations sometimes could be interpreted as blatant come on's. Even Eva had said something to Ada after one of their meetings. Ada wondered now if this was to be the topic of conversation for her luncheon with Ellie.

"Hey" said a breathless Ellie, as she fell into the chair accross Ada. She was wearing a pretty summer maxi dress with leather sandals and her hair in a messy bun. Her Ray Bans sat perched on her head and her I'm-a-mommy-but-I-can-still-carry-a-pretty-leather-tote hung from her thin shoulder.

"Hey yourself! I thought I was being stood up!" replied Ada with a friendly brow tilt.

"Sorry, but when you have two kids under the age of four vying for your attention 24/7 and still get to appointments on time, then you get to complain. Until then, you're lucky I'm only 15 minutes late!" retorted Ellie already engrossed in the menu.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, cry me the mommy river again why don't ya!" Bit back Ada with a smile, despite the little shot of envy that ran through her at wanting and not having what Ellie had just described.

"Have you ordered?" Asked Ellie, smirking at Ada's last remark.

"Not yet, but I know what I want." replied Ada.

"Great, let's order then, I'm starving. And I am sorry for being late. I get a little nervous leaving the kids with Mark sometimes, I feel he's too laxed and tries to make up for me not being lax enough."

No worries, I've been enjoying he sun before I have to run home and get ready for what will hopefully be my last formal event of the year!" replied Ada.

The waitress came back, took their order and brought back their drinks. After a few minutes of small talk, Ada was shocked when Ellie asked "So, what's going on between you and John?"

"What?!" asked a bewildered Ada,

"What's going on between you and John?" repeated Ellie in more slowly. "And don't say nothing, because I have heard it from three different people this week that they've seen the two of you very cozy together almost every day. What's going on? Are you really dating him?" Ellie was sitting back on her chair with her arms crossed and her crossed leg bouncing nervously. Ada read all the signs and recognized her friend was very serious.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to deflect or keep anything from you, but as I repeated to you two nights ago, NOTHING and I mean NOTHING is going on between John and I. I've told you and I've been clear with him, I don't have control over what other people say or think Ellie. I never knew you to pay attention to silly gossip." Replied Ada, getting annoyed with the topic already. She'd never known Ellie to be interested in gossip, let alone unfounded gossip. And what's more, to believe said gossip instead of believing in her.

"Look honey," replied a calmer Ellie, reaching across the table and placing her hand on Ada's, she continued with a gentler tone, "I'm sorry if you think I'm meddling where I shouldn't but I really care about you and I would hate for you to get hurt. You're right, and I normally don't pay attention to people gossiping, but one of the people I'm referring to is trustworthy and has shared some concerning information. I feel you need to know what you might be getting yourself into. Even if you do hate me after I tell you." Ellie said the last part while looking away at the Saturday traffic. Ellie's leg began bouncing nervously once again.

Ada was curious what could be causing her usually worry-free friend to fidget like her three year old. She didn't know what Ellie was talking about but the prickly feeling she felt all over was not a good sign. Bracing herself she calmly asked, "What are you talking about Elli? Who's this person and what did they say?"

"Well, I can't tell you who, sufficient to say I and Mark trust her. She's respectable and knows what she's talking about." Ellie was now looking straight at Ada. She continued speaking, but now she leaned on the table toward Ada as to prevent anyone from overhearing. "This person only said something in deference to my connection with you."

Now Ada was really worried. Someone that was unknown to her had felt the need to warn one of her closest friends about John. What could it possibly be? Just as Ellie was about to launch into her explanation, the waitress came with their food. They waited until she refilled their water glasses and walked away.

Ellie looked up from her plate straight into her best friends eyes, she feared the information she was about to convey would deplete the little trust Ada had regained in the opposite sex. Nevertheless, Ada's safety was of paramount importance now, she'd help Ada deal with the emotional scars later. Besides, maybe this would help Tony's case.

Ada watched Ellie's emotions flicker across her face, she saw the worry, apprehension and nerves take over her friends soft features. Her stomach was now in a one big knot and there was no way she'd be able to partake in what she had deemed a delectable lunch. She was afraid of the information Ellie had come across because her life seemed to only get more and more complicated lately. Unable to take it anymore, Ada finally broke the silence that seemed to stretch between them "Please just tell me," uttered a now jittery Ada, "the suspense has taken my appetite now."

Ellie's comforting gaze focused on Ada and after taking a deep breath, she began her tale.

* * *

I can't apologize enough for my long absence. Really I have no excuse, I definitely haven't abandoned my story but I hate that it has dragged on for longer and I honestly couldn't decide how I wanted to continue it. I hit a wall and just sat there reading other people's wonderful work. But I'm back and I hope to present you a longer chapter in a few days. I know this is short and boring but necessary to understand a little about Ada's frame of mind. Besides, the story needed to move a little faster for me.

Thank you if you're still reading. Please leave a review. I really need some insight. :)


	23. Chapter 22 - Last Requests

Sorry for the looooooong absence. I hadn't felt particularly inspired and couldn't think of which direction to go. I hope you like what I came up with finally. Please leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate feedback, all feedback. :)

* * *

**_Slow down, lie down,_**

**_Remember it's just you and me._**

**_Don't sell out, bow out,_**

**_Remember how this used to be._**

**_I just want you closer,_**

**_Is that alright?_**

**_Baby, let's get closer tonight_**

**_Grant my last request,_**

**_And just let me hold you._**

**_Don't shrug your shoulders,_**

**_Lay down beside me._**

**_Sure I can accept that we're going nowhere,_**

**_But one last time let's go there,_**

**_Lay down beside me_**

**Last Request - Paolo Nutini**

* * *

Nothing had gone as planned, the food was late, the orchestra was missing a flute player, she'd lost her earring, and her father had made a blunder of the Historical Society's Board Chair's name during his speech. But nothing mattered now, because even if everything had gone right tonight, Ada would still be suffering. After having arrived with John and making the rounds with all the appropriate people, she'd made her way over to "her" table. All her friends were seated together; Frank and Anna, Michael and Alicia, Ellie and Mark, and even Sofia and Parker had joined the group. Ada had regained her spirits sitting with her friends, forgetting all the mishaps she'd had to deal with, but when Tony joined the merry group, things had gone from uncomfortable to unbearable, in the best and worst sense of the word. It's not that she didn't want to see him, her eyes were starved for him, it was his actions that made dealing with tonight's plan, simply unbearable.

From the get go, Tony's behavior was if nothing else, bewildering. He dispensed hellos and cheek kisses to all the women at the table when he arrived, **_including_** Ada. She had been frozen in place when his face came close to hers, his breath caressing her neck while he whispered a hello and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Ada had tried to control her emotions but she knew everyone was able to see the bright shade of pink her cheeks displayed and the electric current that ran straight from Tony to her. Tony then chose to sit next to her, making a point to pull his chair closer to hers. He had waved one of the servers over to request a glass of sparking water and when he brought his arm down again, he let it rest on the back of her chair. Her conflicting emotions at his actions were making her head spin and her heart beat so fast, she wondered if it would beat right out of her chest. She had decided, in light of everything she had learned today, to remain unaffected towards Tony, so she concentrated on the conversations going on around her and tried to be an active participant in most, if not all of them. Tony remained close and she could feel the heat of his gaze whenever she'd reply to someone. Dinner was consumed slowly as everyone enjoyed a conversation around the history of the Wentworth Family and the story behind the mansion. Ada loved speaking about her grandparents and her mother, so she had no qualms about sharing stories with her friends. The tension eased around her shoulders and she began to enjoy Tony's close proximity. She couldn't help thinking this is how it would be if they were now married; sharing a meal with their closest friends. As if Tony had read her mind, his fingers closed in loosely around her shoulder blade while he laughed heartily at Michael's joke. Ava's head whipped around to look at him and when he turned and their eyes met, it became a fight for survival. She wanted to look away, to break the web he was spinning around her. but she couldn't. His fingers grazed her exposed neck, and she could feel the heat of his touch spread all the way to her toes. She knew the dangers, they were surrounded by people, and this was not the place nor the time to explore whatever was still there between them. She felt the light pressure of his fingers pushing her towards him, and like a moth to a flame she face inched closer to his. Suddenly, her left hand was lifted from where it was resting on the table and the surprise made her sharply turn her head to the culprit; the moment evaporated.

"Here you are! I've been looking all over for you. I believe it's time for us to start the dancing."

John stood there holding her hand with a saccharin smile that she now saw right through. Ada looked up at him, and tried to force her face into a smile, she was unsuccessful. After her lunch with Ellie, she would've wanted to run away to the coast and forget everything and everyone. It seemed she had been completely wrong about John and the worst part is she had no clue how to stop him. From what Ellie told her, John's plan was to marry Ada, then have all the Wentworth property and holdings transferred to his name. He had figured out what had been guarded by the lawyers from her father, the Wentworth name was worth a whole lot more than anyone had gathered. When her parents had married, her grandfather had ensured that her mother's inheritance, and subsequently any children that came from that marriage, had a straight line to the Wentworth fortune. Nothing her father could do would jeopardize it, not even losing all of his money. The only thing that had been left out in the open was the Mansion, and as her father proved, for good reason, as it now sat jeopardized by his dealings. But John had figured it out, or so a "concerned friend" had told Ellie. So many things made sense now, John had spent an excessive amount of time lately with her father, buttering him up, probably hoping her father would pressure her into the marriage, and had apparently spent an equal amount of time disparaging him to everyone else behind his back. Ada had gone straight to the Ellises and shared the whole story with them, after all ,they had introduced her to John and were as much taken in by him as she. Frank was furious and Anna had to convince him that calling John out would accomplish nothing and it was best to try and figure out how to stop him without dragging the Wentworth name down. She wasn't worried so much for her father's sake, he'd brought his troubles on himself, but she hated to think that all the work her ancestors had done, including her dear mother, could be torn down by such despicable character. They had decided to wait until after tonight's event to do anything, leaving her with the unpleasant task of pretending to accept John's attentions.

"I believe you're right," replied Ada, as she gathered the skirt of her vintage gown and stood up, all the while feeling the heat of Tony's glare on her. She didn't dare turn to look at him for fear her resolve would waver. She needed to get John away from the table before Frank or Tony clobbered him, for different reasons.

As they approached the dance floor, she felt his hand curl around her waist and had to reign in her desire to wretch it away. She had to keep up pretenses for just a few more hours and then Frank, Anna and she would confront him on Monday. The tables and been arranged in a semi-circle, leaving room for dancers in the center. The orchestra began playing "Come fly with me" and Ada was twirled around the room, feeling all eyes on them. Every time they would come close the her table, she would keep herself from turning to it, not wanting to see the look in Tony's face. She knew she was creating another storm of trouble with him, but she couldn't figure out another way out of the John problem. As the dance continued, more people began to join in and the dance floor began to fill up.

"You look enchanting tonight Ada." John's voice close to her ear made her shudder. Mistaking her reaction for pleasure, John's hand tightened around her waist, bringing her uncomfortably close to him. Ada didn't know how long she could keep the pretense going. She wanted to fling his arms away and slap him as hard as she could across his handsome face. He revolted her, because she now she knew all his attentions were laced with falsity. She abhorred deceit. She would have preferred him to come right out and make his desires known. She would have happily given him what he wanted . Money was not important to her. Honesty on the other hand, was at the top of her list of desired qualities in a friend or lover, and he had certainly proven himself wanting in that department.

She heard the orchestra switch songs and decided her torture had gone on long enough. She turned her face to John's to request to be lead back to her table when Tony appeared out of nowhere. Ada's body tensed immediately and her heart began beating rapidly.

* * *

Tony had had enough. That leech had come around at the worst time. Just when he had Ada right where he wanted her, just when his dreams were about to become a reality, that jerk had cut in. Now he had her in his arms, twirling her around as if she was a showpiece. His hands were fisted so tight, he felt the pain on his palm from his nails digging into the flesh. He was so angry he was sure he would explode any minute. Just when he was about to storm out of the room, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Frank sitting next to him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't just sit here and allow that parasite get the better of me. " He said with a devious smirk as he nodded his head toward the dance floor, obviously referring to John and Ada. "Besides," he continued, "I think our girl would appreciate the rescue."

Tony turned to look and caught sight of Ada's expression. She looked upset. Her eyes were looking at everything except her partner and her fingers were barely touching his shoulder, as if she was touching something dirty. Tony made a quick decision then, "It's now or never" he thought as he weaved his way through the dancers towards his heart's desire.

When he reached the two, Ada's head had turned to look up at John but was suddenly turned to him. With his gaze firmly fixed with Ada's, he said "May I cut in?" with his hand outstretched to her.

Ada felt her heart leap as she took her hand off John's shoulder and placed it on Tony's outstretched hand. "Of course you may" she answered disregarding her partner's wishes. John could go fry and egg for all she cared. John had no choice but step aside and excuse himself, though, neither Tony or Ada heard a word he said.

As the orchestra began playing "Let's stay together", Tony took delight and wrapping his arm around Ada's waist while he brought their joined hands close to their hearts. His height match hers, their bodies gravitated to each other. She fit right in, like the perfect puzzle piece. Holding her in his arms was what he'd been dreaming about since that day at the beach and it wall he could do to not sweep her off the dance floor and run for the hills to never return. He wanted to make this moment last forever. He wanted to tell her how he had never stopped loving her and never would. He wanted to get down on one knee and beg her to end his misery and be his wife once and of all, everyone else be damned. But he knew he had a lot to atone for and needed to bide his time. He needed to show her he was here to stay and nothing and no one would persuade him otherwise.

His face was resting close to her face and he could feel her breath on his neck. It was causing havoc on his senses and he would've given anything to be alone with her so he could kiss her like he wanted to. He actually considered making a quick exit to the terrace with her in tow, but realized he might ruin the little ground he had gained with her. He remained quite, not wanting to disturb the precious moment.

Ada was on cloud nine. It had been so long that she'd been in his arms like this. It was as if his touch was a magic wand that calmed her mind and heart as soon as she came into contact with him. She wanted to turn her face but was deathly afraid they would end up kissing in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone. Not that she cared what anyone thought of them, but she needed to think of the facade she was supposed to keep with John. Just a few more hours and she could bid John farewell for good and focus solely on the man that held her so tenderly she felt would melt at any moment. She wondered why he was so quiet, but decided to just enjoy the silence.

They didn't realize the song had ended until the heard fast paced chords begin. Tony pulled back enough to see her face but did not remove his arm from around her waist or release her hand. Ada looked up into his hazel eyes and would've loved to freeze time right then and there.

"Would you like to take the air out in the terrace?" he asked, his breaths coming fast. He was as affected by their proximity as she. She recognized his nervousness when his fingers twirled hers like he used to do so long ago. She wanted to go with him, she knew what would happen. What she wanted to happen, but her duty to seeing the event through to the end kept her in reality.

"I'd love to," she whispered, "but I'm afraid I need to stay here in case anything is needed." She was surprised she could speak, her throat was as dry as a desert. She saw Tony's eyes dim at her response and instantly wanted to change her response to brighten them again.

"C'mon," he urged nervously, "we won't go far, and I'm sure John can handle anything that come". She heard the edge in his voice when he uttered John's name and was in complete agreement. He was right, John could handle anything, and besides, it was about time she enjoyed herself without worrying about everyone else.

"Okay" she said with a tiny smile, "but only for a few minutes".

Tony was leading her towards the terrace before she had finished her sentence. She giggled at his eagerness and felt the familiarity of his playfulness take over her. She had loved that about him so much. His ability to make her life light and airy when she had needed it the most. It was as if he had been made specially for her or at least, that's how it had felt. Now, it seemed to all be coming back to her in an instant. Like muscle memory for her mind.

They walked onto the terrace and Tony closed the doors behind them, now they were alone and anything was possible.

Ada walked over to the half wall and rested her hands on the cold stone. The cool air caressed her overheated skin and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt Tony sidle up behind her and place his hands above hers. His touch was all that she remembered, home, sweetness, love. She allowed her head to rest on his chest and felt him lower his face to rest on her shoulder. His hand moved with hers to create a circle around them. She felt an extraordinary sense of belonging, of coming home, of peace. She had not felt so safe and loved in so long, not since four years ago. The memory was bittersweet and a nagging feeling took root at the pit of her stomach. The wonder of his consistency worried her. She still had not dealt with his recent fickleness and as much as she wanted to forget everything and just enjoy the sweetness of this moment, the nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

She felt the movement before she heard the humming. Tony began gently rocking them side to side while he hummed a song in her ear. it was a gesture of long ago, a gesture she had treasured and stored away with the fondest memories in her heart. He had began doing it one day, while they had visited a museum at her insistence. Tony liked museums, however, this particular museum was dedicated completely to: Hats. He had protested all the way there and had tried to convince Ada to visit the Portland Museum of Contemporary Craft instead. But Ada held strong, and once they were inside, her enthusiasm for the various displayed bit Tony and he began enjoying himself. They left the museum and walked to Salt &amp; Straw to share a cone. Outside the ice cream shop, a little girl had set up shop with a music stand and cello. Patrons had gathered around to hear the beautiful music she was creating while the girl's mother sat nearby video taping her daughter. Ada had stood there transfixed by the sound. She was oblivious to everything else except for Tony's arms wrap around her, his hands resting atop hers, as he rocked them gently back and forth. From then on, this was their favorite embrace, and many a times he had hummed a tune she had never heard before. When she asked him what the song was he was humming, he simply answered, "It's our song, Love". The same song he was now humming in her ear.

Tony felt his time was short, he had to use everything he had in him to change her mind. To prove to Ada that he was not the incentive, petty man he had shown himself to be when he first arrived. He had to show her he was in earnest, that his sole desire and purpose in life was to be hers and only hers. That his loyalty would never waver again. When he felt her respond to him he knew there was hope for them. There was no way her indifference of the previous weeks was real. Here she was, in his arms, swaying with him, while he felt her pulse beat with his. She was his and he was hers, there was no denying it. Time had not stolen the love they had for each other, now it was just a matter of her consenting to give them a second shot. He couldn't wait any longer; he stopped their swaying, and gently, turned her around in his arms. When she was facing him, she looked down to the floor, as if trying to hide her face. His finger pushed her chin gently until their eyes met. The love he had for this woman could never be described with words, so he hoped his eyes could convey all he felt to her. She didn't look away, instead, she held his gaze and returned it with as much love as his. His tipped his head lower as hers tipped up to meet him halfway. He couldn't believe his dream of kissing her again would finally come. He brushed his lips to her, a caressing promise of what was to come. He kissed her gently on the edge of her lip, savoring the taste he had craved for four long years. He felt her breath on his face and he inhaled her sweetness deep into his being. Their kiss started as a sweet, sensuous dance, his lips taking hers in tempting bites. When his tongue begged entrance she allowed him and soon enough, they were hanging on to each other. His right hand was holding on to her neck, holding her head close to his, while his left arm was holding her tight to his body. He couldn't get enough of her, all the years of longing and wondering about her finally came crashing down and all he could think of was her. If he was granted one request for the rest of his life, it would be to have her in his arms till his dying breath.

Ada was lost, lost and enraptured. There was no words to describe her feeling, not that she could use her brain at the moment. Her body was going up in flames and her brain was firing in all directions. All she could think about was him, an only him. She knew they were moving too fast, there was so much they needed to discuss, but she just couldnt help herself. This felt right, and if she was granted one request for the rest of her life, it would be to spend her last night in Tony's arms.

it was unfortunate that neither saw the pair of eyes watching them from the terrace doors. Had they been aware, perhaps they would have made a last request for things to have gone differently.


	24. Chapter 23 - Coming Back

**_I have been planning out_**  
**_All that I'd say to you_**  
**_Since you slipped away_**  
**_Know that I still remain true_**  
**_I've been wishing out the days_**  
**_Please say that if you hadn't gone now_**  
**_I wouldn't have lost you another way_**  
**_From wherever you are_**  
**_Ohhhh ohh ohh oh oh come back_**

**_Come Back - Pearl Jam_**

* * *

The beeping of the heart monitor was, ironically, comforting to him; for as long as that beep, beep, beep continued, Ada was there with him. He knew her injuries were not fatal, however, he was barely able to keep hold of his sanity since he'd gotten the call. He looked down at his watch and saw the time, only four a.m., had it only been a few hours since he had held her in his arms, safe and warm? There was so much he needed to tell her, so much he needed to show her.

Frustration coursed through him and he buried his head in his hands, trying to push out the anger. He bolted off his chair and began pacing back and forth in front of her bed like a caged lion. _How could this have happened?_ _How could no one been the wiser when it came to that low life?_ He felt responsible for not protecting her, for letting her go home with that demented fiend. But, as frustrated and angry as he was, he realized there was no going back to change what happened. All that was left for him now was to wait. Wait and hope that when her eyes opened again, she'd forgive him.

Slowly, he walked back to the chair he had been occupying for the last three hours and sat down. Gingerly, he picked up her hand, holding it as a gently as he could between his larger ones, caressing the soft skin, reveling on the comfort of it being warm. He brought it gently to his lips and kissed each knuckle, lingering on each one. _"Wake up Ada, please wake up my love, I can't bear to see you so quiet. I need to hear you voice, I need to see your eyes. You promised we'd see each other today, please wake up."_ His words were whispered urgently to her, urging her to open her eyes and put him out of his misery.

As urgently as Tony's pleas for her eyes to open, the force keeping them in slumber was stronger. Too far were the words she heard; the warmth and comfort of the darkness she was wrapped in was so much more appealing. Hours passed as Tony sat and waited, reliving the past few hours when their world had shifted.

_ Earlier that night…_

Finally giving in to the need for air, Ada pulled away from Tony's embrace, though not able to completely break his hold. Her mind was muddled and she could barely put two thoughts together, but she knew she'd been out here too long. She needed a clear head tonight and this slip was going to cost her. Taking a deep breath she looked up and met his gaze full on. The myriad of emotions reflected in his eyes was unmistakable. She could still see him as clear as before.  
Ada grabbed for his hands resting on her waist and held them in hers, all the time not breaking eye contact. "I need to go back inside," she said, with as clear a voice as she could muster, "I'm...a little confused right now Tony, so I need to ask you a favor." She saw his smile fading and his forehead crease. She needed to get this out no matter what, and she needed to be strong and clear.

"What are you confused about? Do you regret what just happened?" He asked with an urgent tone. She felt his fingers tense around hers.

"No, I don't regret it, but I feel we jumped ahead without really clearing the air. There are questions I need answers to and circumstances to consider. After all, you don't even live here anymore, your life is in California now." She didn't want to do this now. They needed to talk, yes, but not now, and not after having shared such an earth shattering moment. She saw he was about to argue his point, so she held her hand up and stopped him.

"Listen, I really need to get back inside, but I know we need to talk. Can we meet tomorrow for breakfast? My treat." She smiled up at him and lifted her hand to smooth the creases that had formed on his brow. Her touch pacified him and she saw his eyes soften and his lips curve into a smile.

"Okay" he said more tenderly, "We'll do it your way Ada, I want to prove to you I'm more than words and promises." He held her hand and turned it over to kiss her palm. With her hand still close to his lips he asked, "Can I drive you home tonight?"

Ada wanted to say yes but held firm for two reasons. One, she needed distance from him to think clearly, decide what she wanted and needed to know. Two, she had already made arrangements with John and she needed to see this through to the end. She was compelled to share with Tony about John but decided it was too risky because she wouldn't put it past him to go and confront John right then and there and that would just complicate things. She had better try to keep them apart as much as possible for tonight.

"Thank you, but John has offered to take me home already." She saw his jaw tense as he dropped her hand. If he allowed this to come between them after what they just shared…"Hey", she said soothingly, he had turned his face away from her to hide his reaction so she guided him back with her hand on his cheek. "It's just a ride home, we'll see each other tomorrow and…well…" she couldn't finish the thought, and what? What did she want out of this? They couldn't go back as if nothing had happened, they needed to deal in realities, and a major one was they had been apart for four years. They had both grown and changed since, could they pick up again? Despite their obvious chemistry still intact, she was unsure of their potential for constancy in the face of adversity. Ada shook her head in order to clear the swirling thoughts, she didn't have time right now to give it proper credit, she needed to go back inside.

"What were you going to say? You didn't finish your thought." She heard his words and looked up, his eyes were unreadable now, despite her plea.

"Sorry" she said, taking a step back, "I'm unable to finish that thought tonight, not enough brain cells firing." She hoped her attempt at humor reached him before he got himself all worked up for nothing. She saw the corner of this lips curl as he looked down at his shoes and shook his head.

"Fine," he said as he grabbed her hands in his. He stepped closer, erasing the space she'd created earlier and brought their intertwined hands up to his chest, "But pretty boy better keep his hands to himself or else…"

She giggled at his obvious irritation. While she was secretly giddy at his possessive stand, she decided to tease him out of his bleak mood, "I don't think I've ever heard John being described as pretty boy before. What do you mean by or else?"

"Or else" he said, as he set her hands on his chest and slid his around her waist pulling her closer still "I'll be forced to set Frank after him, and I will not be responsible for his face then! Have you seen Frank's paws? Pretty boy will be no more." His eyes were bright with mirth and his smile was now wide. Ada wanted to give in to the comfort and familiarity she felt encircled in his arms but she recognized the danger. She was getting sidetracked once again and needed to step away. They were going to get no where if she didn't get her thoughts straightened out before tomorrow.

She placed her hand on his right cheek, tipped up and placed a kiss on his left cheek. "If I don't see you before the end of the night, see you tomorrow. I'll text you in the morning." She stepped away from him and was glad he let her go this time. She walked inconspicuously back through the terrace doors and into the ballroom. A few more hours and she'd be done with the pretense. She foresaw and long night ahead, full of soul searching, decision making and future plans. She hoped her smile was not as wide as it felt on the inside, it wouldn't do for John to get the wrong idea.

Her fingers moved, he felt them, the second they curled around his. He was up in a second, leaning over the bed, with her hand still in his. "Hey beautiful!" He tried to softer his voice as much as he could, it wouldn't do to startle her, though the one thing he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and hold her there forever, protect her from everything and everyone. He saw her struggle to open her eyes and when she finally did, it took a second for them to focus on him.

"Hey" she said, her voice weak and hoarse. He reached over for the cup on the tray and fed her some ice chips. She took them and after swallowing a couple times, she tried again. "What happened? Where am I? Her face paled a bit and he worried she was going to fall back into unconsciousness so he spoke softly but hurriedly. "You're in the hospital honey, you don't remember what happened?"  
He didn't want to have to tell her she'd been attacked, but he also would prefer that she could forget everything. He saw her eyes glaze over and focus on a point above his shoulder.

"Was I attacked by someone? I remember someone grabbing me and…" she paused, her forehead wrinkling with the effort to remember.

"Hey, it's not important right now, try to relax" he soothed her by smoothing out the wrinkles on her forehead, "Let me call the nurse, I'm sure they need to check you now that you're awake." He placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping away from the bed and walking over to the nurse's station outside her door. He looked back at her at the threshold and smiled, she smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. He worried. What had that bastard done to her?

He got the nurse's attention quickly and went back into the room to take his position by her side again.

"You're up!" Said the nurse cheerily as she glided into the room. She was a petite thing, with dark hair and fair skin. She looked delicate but Tony knew she was able to handle herself. He had seen her handle a drunk patient earlier and had no doubt this little firecracker would take care of his Ada.

"Let me check out your vitals sweetheart and then we'll give you something for the pain. You've been out for a while and with the concussion you must be having a heck of headache." Tony stood by, with his hand on Ada's left shoulder, while the nurse checked her vitals, did a quick finger vision check, and checked the fluid drips. "On a scale from 1 to 5, what is your pain Ada?" Asked the nurse as she entered information into a tablet.

"Uuhm…a four I'd say, and I'm feeling nauseated too" said Ada softly. Tony's eyes stayed on her the whole time. He saw the dark circles under her eyes and how she grimaced every time the nurse moved things around her.

"Well, your vitals are all good, your blood pressure is a bit low, but that's to be expected. I'll give you some paid meds, and once those kick in, you will feel much better. The doctor will be doing his rounds in an hour and once he checks you out, you should be able to go home." The nurse finished her inputting, and walked out of the room with a promise to come back with pain meds and breakfast. It was not 6:30 a.m.

"How long have you been here?" She asked, her eyes were hooded as if it hurt her to try to open them any wider. Tony realized the streaming sunrise was hurting her so he stepped away and closed the blinds halfway.

"Thank you" She said, her eyes now closed completely.

"You're welcome," he said, returning to his post and taking up her left hand again. Her right hand was in a cast, broken during the fall. He knew from what Alicia had told him, she had two broken ribs, a broken wrist and a concussion. That bastard was going to have to hide for the rest of his life!

She repeated her questions and her sweet voice broke him from the spell of anger. "Oh, sorry, I volunteered to stay and sent your sister home at around 2."

"Oh no, did you get any sleep at all? You must be exhausted" She said, her beautiful green eyes open now, though he saw a dullness that wasn't there before. "I'm fine Ada, really, I slept while you slept. I couldn't leave, I had to stay, don't you know that?" he asked, sitting on the side of the bed now, leaning over her while his hand caressed her face and hair. He could've lost her last night. If her neighbor had not come home at that time, who knows what could've happened. He felt his fear morph into anger again and he fought to push it down, the last thing he wanted to do was let her see it.

"What happened to me Tony, please tell me, I don't remember everything." Her words came out like a whisper and he had to lean closer to hear her. He took the opportunity to place kisses on her forehead and eyelids. He wanted to curl up with her in his arms and hold her for the rest of the day, but he moved back and sat on the chair. She was injured and he needed to keep his head if he was going to have to tell her.

The nurse came in then with the pain medicine and some water. While Ada was driking it, a police officer walked into the room. Tony stood and introduced himself as Ada's boyfriend, not missing the cough that came from Ada as she heard him. The officer asked Ada if she was up to giving a brief statement of the events as they needed to put out a bulletin for John's arrest with as much information as possible. The nurse said not to push her too much and walked out of the room.

Ada agreed to speak to the office even after Tony insistence that she should rest. He sat on the bed, on her left, holding her hand. The office sat on a chair, on the other side of the bed, taking notes as Ada related that she didn't remember how she got hurt but she remembered what led to it. The office told her to relax and close her eyes, and just relate the events as she remembered.

Tony tried to soothe her by kissing the back of her hand in his and said, "Just tell him whatever you remember love, don't worry about getting it exactly right, more details will come later."

"Well, I remember leaving the event with John at around 12:30, I was very tired and he insisted on going out for a drink. I told him no, and asked him to please just take me home. When we arrived, he asked if he could come inside. I…I told him no, but he was so insistent that I gave in and said yes." She looked away then, as if ashamed of having allowed him inside her house. Tony's hands were in fists and he fought to unfold them. He inched closer to the bed, still on the chair, but grabbed her left hand and squeezed it lightly. He ddin't trust himself to speak, the anger in him boiling away all rational thought, so he resolved to offer physical comfort.

Ada met his eyes again and continued. "I offered him something to drink, coffee I think, and he agreed. I made it on the french press, hoping it would be faster and served it. I just wanted him to go home. But then he started walking around my living room, and asking me about Tony."

"Me?" Asked Tony, fully alert.

"Yes, He wanted to know how long we've known each other and why hadn't I told him we used to date. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it and that's when his demeanor changed. He came up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. He shook me and said that as my future husband I owed him respect and I was never going to behave like that again. I asked him what was he talking about, that he was not my future husband. But he just got angrier and kept shaking me and yelling. He said he had seen us out in the terrace and started calling me a slut and a whore." Ada was now visibly shaking, her face was white as the sheet that covered her and tears were streaming down her face. Tony was outraged and instead the interview end. He got a tissue and began wiping the tears from her face.

"No." Said Ada with more force, "I want to get this out of the way, I need to say it before I forget something." He watched her close her eyes, take a deep breath and wince, her broken ribs a reminder of the violent night she'd experienced. When her eyes opened again, he saw the determination and fortitude he had missed before. She was slowly finding her way back.

"What happened next?" asked the office, calmly. Clearly he had done this many times and knew victims of assault needed to be handled patiently.

"He said that I would marry him or he would expose my father for the fraud that he was and would guarantee he would be brought up on fraud charges. I told him I didn't believe him and he laughed. He had walked back to the living room then and I followed him. My phone was on the counter and I had grabbed it while his back was to me. I was recording the conversation."

"You recored him?" Asked the officer, his eyes watching Ada with fascinated interest.

"Well, yes. It was on impulse. You see, Frank and Anna, my friends, we had decided to confront John with information we had come across about his true motives for befriending my family. So I figured if I could get him to admit what he had done on tape, we would have leverage." Ada was now looking towards the door, her eyes glazed over as she relived the events of the previous night.

"It's like he couldn't wait to tell anyone that would listen about his plan. He started telling me how he had swindled my father into turning over control over all his assets. John was the one that invested badly, or so he had my father think. He would have stopped there, he said, by my father foolishly told him there were assets he could not touch because they were protected by the Wentworth Trust. My father played right into his trap, he said. He's the one that orchestrated the whole leasing of the Mansion. He wanted to look like the hero so I would be more easily swayed to marry him. I can't believe I fell for his charade." Tony watched Ada's eyes dim and she moved her hand out of his. He felt her withdrawing into herself and he was powerless to stop it. He knew she needed to deal with what had happened but hated to think this was another thing that was going to come between them. He wanted to be there for her but aside from physically removing the officer from her room, which would not bode well, he was at a loss.

"Then what happened?" Asked the office, now more determined to finish the interview.

"We argued and I told him I would not marry him, that I didn't care what he did to my father, he had brought it on to himself. I knew I shouldn't have egged him on but I couldn't help it. I was so angry. He lurched for me and I ran towards the bedroom but I didn't get very far. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. He threw me against the island counter and I hit with full force on my front side. I tried to get to the front door but he faster and pulled me back making me hit the entry marble table with my right arm. I was able to scream for help just as he lurched me back. I remember falling and then everything went black. That's all I remember." Ada's head was low, her eyes focused on her left hand holding her right casted wrist.

"Well, you remember a lot," said the office standing up, "and that recording is definitely going to help. Where is your phone now?" he asked as he tucked his notepad in his pocket.

"I think it must be at my house," replied Ada, eyes now fixed on the officer, "unless John took it. I sure hope he didn't."

"I don't think he had time" responded the officer, "your neighbor was coming home just at that time and hear the commotion and your cry for help. She yelled out that she was calling the police and saw John run out of your apartment a minute later. She ran inside and found you unconscious and called 9-1-1. You were fortunate she was there. I'll check with the office and see if they found your cell phone. You will probably be released soon so I would recommend you stay with friends of family until the suspect is apprehended. We'll be in touch." He extended his hand to Tony and walked out of the room.

Tony was not standing by the window. He didn't know what to do. He needed to get out of there and punch something or someone, preferably that miscreant that had the gull to lay a hand on his Ada. He turned suddenly, when he heard her sniffling, she was crying. He was by her side in two strides, sitting on the bed, caressing her face and pushing her hair away from it. He whispered soothing words and wiped her tears with his thumb. He handed her a tissue and after she blew her nose, tipped her face up with his hand. "Hey, no more tears okay. You are safe now. I will not let anything happen to you again, I promise. I'm no moving from here, they'll have to you out of my dead hands." She giggled at his words and he felt his chest tighten at the sound. His precious Ada was alive, hurt but alive. He would never let anything hurt her again. He would make sure of it, and he needed to start with himself. No more misunderstandings, no more doubts. He was here to stay and win her back, for good.

* * *

Hello,

I finally found my place again. I was blocked for a long time and just had eye surgery so…anyhow, I hope this little tidbit helps. I want wrap this up in a few more chapter and hopefully you'll still be with me when I do. Thanks for hanging around. Hope you like it. Please do me a solid and review, I really appreciate constructive criticism. :+}


End file.
